La Resurrección
by Andrea Price
Summary: Fic Completo. La Continuación de HP y el Libro Negro. Una Historia sin tiempo. Si no leyeron la primera, léanla antes de entrar a esta.
1. Cap 1 Las Profecías

Las Profecías

Era una noche clara, limpia. En el cielo podían verse todas las estrellas y constelaciones que lo habitan. La luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor e iluminaba los caminos de tierra y los sembradíos de trigo de la comarca. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, ni una sola alma, que estuviera cuerda, estaba afuera a la media noche.

Una sombra caminaba sigilosamente por los campos de trigo, con dirección a un viejo árbol que jamás habían podido quitar de los terrenos de cultivo. Era muy noche para que alguien del pueblo viniera a vigilar los terrenos, sin embargo, la sombra del hombre se detuvo frente al árbol, lo acarició un poco y sacó de su vieja y maltratada túnica una varita. Dio dos golpes en el tronco y una pequeña puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto una pequeña caverna de donde provenían luces y voces. El mago, un hombre ya viejo de edad, entro con dificultad por la abertura y se encontró con unas escaleras de piedra. Bajo con cuidado por ellas y caminó por un túnel iluminado por antorchas y una que otra pequeña hada. La luz se intensificó al igual que las voces y el mago apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la entrada de una cámara de donde provenía una luz color azul cielo. Entró con cuidado en ella y automáticamente las voces se callaron.

En la caverna había una reunión de magos, los más sabios que había en esos tiempos y en anteriores. Estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, así ninguno ocupaba un lugar más distinguido que otro y en la mesa, solo habían tres lugares vacíos, uno le pertenecía al mago que acababa de llegar. El mago caminó hasta donde estaba su lugar y todos los demás magos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento. Por fin, uno de ellos se animó a hablar con él.

- ¿Y bien?

- Creo que les tengo buenas y malas noticias. He estado observando a las estrellas durante este tiempo y he descubierto varios asuntos importantes. El primero de ellos es que probablemente, dentro de unos 1500 años, resurja el creador de nuestro mundo mágico, el primer mago de toda la era de la magia, Jhuen va a reencarnar. Y la segunda es que un gran caos reinará en por esas épocas en el mundo mágico gracias a que Jhuen regresará a reinara lo que nunca debió dejar

- Eso significa que...

- Que el final del mundo mágico inicia con el nacimiento de la reencarnación de Jhuen

- ¡Entonces tenemos que hacer algo para destruirlo!

- ¡Nidhogg no puedes hablar en serio! – dijo el mago que dio la información a otro que se encontraba sentado frente a él

- ¿Por qué no Mimir? ¿qué tendría de malo?, si impedimos el nacimiento de esa criatura, el mundo mágico no se destruirá y nuestros descendientes podrán tener un mundo donde vivir...

- ¡Pero es una vida inocente!, además es el Gran Jhuen....

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver Mimir?, ¿A caso le tienes miedo al recuerdo del primer mago que existió en el mundo?

- No es miedo Nidhogg, es respeto... ¡el que tú no le tienes!

- ¡Silencio ya!

La voz de un nuevo mago se escuchó por toda la caverna y muchos de los magos presentes, solo agacharon la mirada en señal de respeto ante quien había llegado a la reunión

- No es la mejor forma de tomar la decisión que afectará a todo nuestro mundo, su pasado, su presente y sus futuros....

- Pero Merlín, no creo que haya nada que discutir, ese bebé...

- Ese bebé podría salvar la vida de nuestro mundo Nidhogg, además no estará solo, tendrá la ayuda de alguien igual de poderoso que él, así que lo dejaremos vivir y espero que ninguno de ustedes intervenga con esta decisión. Buenas noches caballeros

El mago Merlín realizó un movimiento con su varita y desapareció. Uno a uno, los magos de esa agrupación salieron del lugar, esperando no ser vistos.

Mimir apareció frente a la puerta de su cabaña en el bosque. Sacó su varita y estaba a punto de darle un toque cuando se detuvo en seco, sin hacer un solo movimiento. La sombra de otro hombre se acercó hasta donde Mimir estaba, muy despacio, con mucho sigilo

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión? – preguntó Mimir

- No era necesario, ya sé cuales son las noticias que tenías que dar...

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te envíe la lechuza?

- Quería que te llevaras todo el crédito

- Vaya amigo que eres...

- ¿Y cuál fue la resolución de Merlín?

- Vamos Hermond, eso ya lo sabes...

Mimir giró para poder ver de frente a su interlocutor. Se encontró con otro mago, alto de piel color blanca y de ojos muy expresivos. Algunas canas empezaban a asomarse por su cabello color café y lo hacían ver como un hombre joven, pero lleno de sabiduría

- Solo quería saber si Merlín había hecho lo correcto Mimir

- ¿No confías en él?

- Claro que si, pero siendo sinceros, tú y Nidhogg me preocupaban un poco

- Merlín supo controlar la situación... ¿Y bien?, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Mientras tanto, esperar a que el momento llegue, ese bebé tendrá que pasar muchas dificultades en este mundo...

- Pero Merlín dijo que no estaría solo....

- Ah!, claro que no, no permitiré que esté solo, hay alguien que me tendrá que ayudar con eso...

- ¿Quién?

- Gryffindor....

- Vaya, creo que lo tienes todo previsto

- No todo, no puedo controlar a Nidhogg; él va a traerme problemas en el futuro

- No lo dudo...

- En fin, tengo que irme, hay muchos asuntos que arreglar en mi ciudad. Ah!, Mimir, espero que recuerdes que día es hoy..

- ¿Tu cumpleaños?

- ¡No hombre...!

- Ya lo sé, hoy es el día en el que según tu profecía, mi vida va a dar un giro radical y tendré visitantes muy distinguidos y poderosos

- Así es. Por favor no olvides saludarlos de mi parte.

- Claro que si amigo.

Hermond desapareció de la puerta de la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Mimir entró a su cabaña que era un lugar donde reinaba la oscuridad y el olor a humedad. Mimir pronunció una palabra (_Lucémenes_) y las antorchas que estaban en la pared se encendieron con una llama de fuego de color azul cielo. Cuando la habitación se iluminó, se podía observar perfectamente el contenido de ese extraño, pero acogedor lugar: calderos de todos tamaños, un gran librero con frascos de barro y madera con diferentes nombres y sustancias extrañas, una lechuza de color blanca con manchas grises una, mesa y unos troncos alrededor de ella a manera de bancos, un gran telescopio que apuntaba directamente a una galaxia: Las Pléyades y una bola de cristal. Había también un sillón de madera con muchísimas pieles de animales sobre él y aun lado, un librero más pequeño que contenía muchos y muy variados libros, todos empastados con piel de animales.

Mimir se sentó en su sillón y llamó a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca (_actio mesa_), sacó de una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba a un lado de su sillón, pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribir, porque era urgente que lo hiciera. Una vez que terminó de redactar unas cuantas líneas muy apresuradas y las envió por lechuza a su destinatario, decidió que ya había sido demasiadas emociones por esa noche, y se retiró a dormir.

Esa noche, tuvo un sueño, uno de los más raros que hasta el momento había tenido en sus 210 años de vida. Soñó que estaba en su cama, dormido también y una extraña sensación lo hacía despertar. Él se miraba abrir los ojos muy lentamente y de pronto se daba cuenta de que estaba ya en la puerta de la casa, esperando que quien hubiese tocado la puerta, estuviera del otro lado... Mimir despertó y anotó en un pequeño trozo de pergamino el sueño que acababa de tener para preguntarle a Hermond el significado, sin embargo, en esos momentos la extraña sensación que lo invadía en el sueño y que lo hacía despertar se apoderó de él y notó la presencia de alguien en la puerta. Mimir se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Unos jóvenes magos estaban en la entrada y le sonreían. Él también les sonrió y sabía que una de las profecías de su gran amigo Hermond se había cumplido

Mientras Mimir recibía a sus visitas, Nidhogg tenía una amable y amena plática sobre plantas carnívoras con una mujer muy especial. Nidhogg vivía en un lúgubre castillo a las afueras de Gales, en el límite norte. Un lugar mus oscuro y en el cual, la magia negra y la maldad se respiraban en el aire.

- Así que tu crees que ese bebé será el fin del reino mágico ¿no Nidhogg?

- Olvida si ese bebé destruye al mundo o no. Va a regresar a reinar lo que me pertenece. Yo quiero dominar el mundo mágico y la reencarnación de Jhuen viene a quitarme mi lugar. No voy a permitirlo

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan tonto Nidhogg! – rió sarcásticamente la mujer – a penas puedo creer que el gran Nidhogg, el amo y señor de la maldad le crea al estúpido de Merlín y las profecías de Mimir

- Debes de tenerle un poco de respeto... es el mago más poderoso

- Es cierto – dijo la mujer en tono sarcástico y dando un golpe a la mesa en donde se encontraban sentados los dos magos – debería... ¡pero no lo hago! y ¿sabes por qué?, porque él tiene el poder que yo necesito.... todo el poder que yo quiero y que algún día será para mi. Creí que eras un poco más ambicioso Nidhogg

- Ambicioso o no, lo importante es que Merlín y Mimir jamás se han equivocado en sus predicciones

- Hermond tampoco se ha equivocado y él predijo algo que nadie cree posible, la muerte de Merlín

- Es que la muerte de Merlín....

- ¡Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo Nidhogg!

- ¡No tengo miedo Morgana!

- Demuéstralo...

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Ve al lugar donde se esconde Salazar y convéncelo de que nos ayude con nuestro plan para terminar de una vez por todas con Merlín y su protegido Arturo

- ¿Salazar Slytherin?

- ¿Hay algún otro Salazar tan perverso como para ayudarnos?

- No Morgana

- Muy bien, entonces demuestra que no tienes miedo y ve con Slytherin

- ¿Y que voy a recibir a cambio?

- ¿Te parece poco todo el poder que vamos a obtener?... Mañana tendrás que ir a visitarlo, el plan ya no se puede retrasar más

- Como tu digas Morgana.

Morgana le sonrió a Nidhogg y desapareció con un movimiento de su capa color negro. Nidhogg miró el lugar por donde había desparecido y rió también.

- Mi querida Morgana, la estúpida eres tú, porque Slytherin aceptó el plan desde hace ya hace mucho tiempo, solo que con algunas modificaciones... Tú morirás también...

De bajo de algunas piedras de la caverna empezaron a salir serpientes de todos colores y tamaños. De entre las 50 serpientes que salieron al encuentro de su amo, una mamba negra era la que más resaltaba y se acercaba a Nidhogg. Él tomó a la mamba entre sus manos y le sonrió, luego siseó algo en pársel, la lengua de las serpientes. La mamba le respondió con un siseo también. Parecía que estaban teniendo una plática entre los dos. Nidhogg se quedó entre su comunidad de serpientes tramando un plan para terminar con Slytherin también.

En su pequeña cabaña en las colinas de la Atlántida, Hermond escribía en hojas de pergamino un pequeño relato que sería trascendental para el futuro del reino mágico. De pronto apareció Merlín en la cabaña y tomó asiento frente a Hermond, quien no se inmutó si quiera por la presencia de su recién llegado acompañante.

- ¿Por qué no asististe a la reunión que citó Mimir? – preguntó Merlín

- Porque ya sabía qué era lo que iba a informar

- Supongo que tú lo descubriste primero

- Supones bien

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

- Bueno, recuerda que Mimir es mi amigo...

- Entiendo... ¿qué escribes, otra de tus profecías?

- No, esta vez es algo diferente

- ¿Me permites ver?

- Adelante....

- Mmmm, vaya muy interesante, "La leyenda del Libro Negro", así que ya estás preparando el camino para nuestro futuro.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo

- ¿Y el libro continua guardado?

- Hasta que aparezca el mago o bruja que sea la reencarnación de Jhuen

- ¿Y qué paso con tus profecías?

- Bueno, no es por alardear, pero de los eventos que predije para que el final del mundo mágico se diera, ya se están cumpliendo

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, Morgana, Slytherin y Nidhogg ya hicieron la alianza que pretende destruirnos....

- Ah!, vaya....

- Y en estos momentos, Mimir tiene invitados en su casa que están ansiosos de respuestas. Creo que deberías de ir a satisfacer su curiosidad

- ¿Tú vas a estar bien?

- No te preocupes, Aracné no puede hacerme nada, aunque ella quiera

- Muy bien, tengo que irme, éxito en tu trabajo amigo

- Eh, Merlín... por favor, deja de visitar a la dama del lago

- ¡Vamos Hermond!, esa hechicera es una de las más poderosas de todo el reino mágico, ¿qué tiene de malo que yo sea su amigo?

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo que tú ya la vez de manera distinta a como se tiene que ver a una amiga

- Te prometo que mis visitas disminuirán, si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo

- Solo cuídate

- De acuerdo amigo. Nos vemos.

Merlín hizo un movimiento con su varita y desapareció. Hermond miró hacia el asiento vacío en el que anteriormente se encontraba Merlín y dio un largo suspiro.

- Mucho me temo, amigo mío, que todo lo que dije sobre tu muerte se cumplirá si no dejas de ver a sea hechicera que tanto mal te hace...

Hermond dio otro largo suspiro y continuó con su trabajo, necesario para un futuro todavía muy lejano.

Merlín apareció en la puerta de la cabaña de Mimir, pero prefirió ir a la ventana de atrás primero. Desde la ventana, pudo ver a Mimir sentado en su sillón y a varios chicos frente a él. No quiso seguir espiando más y se encontró frente a la puerta de nuevo, listo para entrar.

Toco dos veces la puerta y Mimir se levantó de su asiento para abrir la puerta, los chicos solo lo seguían con la mirada. Mimir vio a Merlín, le sonrió y le dijo unas palabras

- Estaba empezando a creer que por primera vez la profecía de Hermond no se iba a cumplir por completo, te estaba esperando

- ¿Y ellos?, ¿Cómo están los chicos?

- Preocupados, pero creo que estará mejor ahora que ya llegaste

- Pues bueno, no se si sea de mucha ayuda...

- Tendrás que responder algunas cosas

- Eso me dijo Hermond

- Y una vez más se cumplió lo que dijo.... entonces debes de alejarte de la Dama del Lago

- ¿Tú también vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi amiga?

- De acuerdo, si no quieres, pues no....

- Mejor entremos, tus visitantes nos están esperando...

Merlín y Mimir entraron a la habitación y los chicos miraron asombrados y extrañados al nuevo mago, no sabían si era una ilusión o era el verdadero mago Merlín.

- Chicos – dijo Mimir – me permito presentarles a uno de mis mejores amigos, Merlín

- Es un placer conocerle señor – respondió uno de los chicos, con el cabello color negro – mi nombre es.....

- Se cual es tu nombre, y el de cada uno de ustedes también y sé por qué vinieron de tan lejos a buscarnos – interrumpió Merlín

- Bueno chicos, aquí lo tienen, el mago que estábamos esperando, él puede decirles en donde está Avalón – agregó Mimir

- Bueno, tienen que saber que para poder llegar a Avalón necesitan las llaves. ¿Las tienen?

- Si señor – dijo una chica de cabello color castaño oscuro

- Nos costó un poco conseguirlas... – continuó una chica de ojos verdes

- Pues llegar a Avalón no es asunto fácil Athena – dijo Merlín - además, necesitarán de mucho más fuerza y magia porque lo que ustedes quieren no es tan simple de conseguir....

- Eso lo saben Merlín – señaló Mimir – ya me he encargado de decírselos y Hermond también

- Muy bien, entonces pongan mucha atención, porque ante ustedes aparecerá el camino a Avalón.

Merlín hizo un movimiento con su varita y en el aire aparecieron varios lugares, montañas, lagos, bosques... y todo tenía trazado un camino: la isla de Avalón

- Este es el camino – continuó Merlín y luego miró a dos de los chicos y los señaló con la varita – ustedes ya saben como llegar, es solo que no lo recuerdan, pero cierren los ojos por favor, y el caminó quedará guardado en sus mentes.

Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos y sintieron como poco a poco el mapa de camino a Avalón se grababa en sus mentes.

- Ahora, tienen que irse, no deben perder ni un segundo más

- Pero Hermond nos dijo que ustedes nos iban a acompañar....

- Mucho me temo que eso no será posible Athena – respondió Merlín

- Nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente con cierto grupo de magos que intentan destruir a la Hermandad de la Niké – agregó Mimir

- ¿A quien? – preguntó una chica de cabello castaño un poco rebelde

- A nosotros – respondió Mimir – nosotros somos parte de una hermandad que magos que cuida el bienestar de todos los magos y Muggles del mundo

- ¿Aunque sean magos tenebrosos? – preguntó una chica de cabello rojo

- Es precisamente de ellos de quienes protegemos a los demás...

- Merlín tiene razón – dijo Mimir.

- Vaya, esta si que es una sorpresa – señaló otro chico de cabello rojo – nosotros....

- Si, eso también lo sabemos. En fin, será mejor que ya marchen, el camino a Avalón es largo y con muchas complicaciones – comentó Merlín

- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes – dijo el chico de cabello negro – muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos. Muchas gracias a los dos por todo

- No se preocupen, solo cuídense mucho y cumplan con su misión.

- Así lo haremos Merlín – continuó el chico – Ah!, por cierto, dijo Hermond que por favor se alejara de la Dama del Lago

- Ah!, ese mago... muchas gracias Harry, lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry Potter y la hermandad de la Niké se levantaron de sus lugares. Kate, Athena, Ginny y Hermione se despidieron con un pequeño beso de Mimir y Merlín, mientras que los chicos, Harry, Ron y Draco, solo les dieron un apretón de manos. Después de eso, se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron de la casa de Mimir. Ya afuera, sacaron las varitas y desaparecieron, listos para cumplir su misión... la que salvaría al mundo mágico.


	2. Cap 2 Extrañas Visitas

**Visitas Extrañas**

Era una noche lluviosa, el aire retorcía a los árboles que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a ser arrancados de su sitio con todo y raíces... algunos de los arbustos no habían soportado el peso y se habían venido abajo, loa animales se escondían en sus guaridas tratando de resguardarse de tan cruel tormenta que los mojaba por completo. Cualquiera que se hubiese tomado el tiempo para observarla con cuidado, hubiera pensado que no era normal que tanta agua cayera sin detenerse desde el cielo... Los relámpagos iluminaban la noche, tanto como si el rey sol estuviera presente, pero una luz más potente iluminó por completo todo el firmamento. Una luz de color dorado apareció de pronto sin que la lluvia dejara de caer...

Cerca de unos enormes árboles del bosque prohibido, en lo más profundo del bosque, se encontraba una roca, un pequeño peñasco que era iluminado con los truenos del cielo, pero que esa noche, la roca tenía algo en especial; una tenue luz dorada la cubría por completo y la roca empezó a vibrar. Algunos animales salieron movidos por la curiosidad que el ruido de la roca provocaba, pero sin acerarse demasiado. Algo extraño empezó a suceder, de la roca, empezaron a salir unas ondulaciones, como si se reflejara alguien en el agua de un lago, y de las ondulaciones, salieron unas manos, a las que siguió una chica de unos 16 años de edad; alta, delgada, de piel blanca, con algunas pecas en el rostro, cabellos color fuego y ojos color verde esmeralda. Venía vestida con ropa muggle, unos jeans y un suéter de color negro, que hacía resaltar perfectamente su color de piel, cabello y ojos. Al cuello traía un extraño amuleto que era un círculo con una figura en el centro. Una estrella de cinco picos con la inscripción _tetragramatrón_, que le había regalado alguien muy especial para su vida...de hecho, una tía...

La chica salió por completo de la roca y miró para todos lados.

- No hay nadie... es perfecto.

Después caminó hacia la salida del bosque. Puedo ver a lo lejos las luces que salían de la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y prefirió rodear la cabaña, por miedo a que el semi-gigante pudiera verla, aunque tal vez no la reconocería, de hecho, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero era una chica muy precavida, característica que había heredado de su madre, y optó por seguir el plan que ya habían trazado.

Caminó al lado del lago hasta encontrar la estación de Hogsmeade en donde llegaba el tren de Hogwarts. Echó una última mirada al imponente castillo de Hogwarts y se dirigió a Hogsmeade.

Todo había salido de maravilla. Como la noche era tormentosa, nadie salía de sus casas, aspecto que le ayudó a la chica, así no sería vista. Mientras los magos y brujas, habitantes de Hogsmeade, dormían plácidamente en sus mullidas camas, una silueta femenina observaba con detenimiento todas las tiendas del lugar, como si nunca las hubiera visto. Se detuvo frente a Zonko y examinó todas las bromas que estaban en el aparador.

- ¡Qué rudimentarios!... si mis tíos los vieran....

También se detuvo frente a una tienda en donde vendían túnicas de todos colores.

- Supongo que tendré que comprar una, aquí todavía las usan

Entró a la tienda abriéndola al estilo muggle: sin magia. Escogió una color palo de rosa que combinaba perfectamente con ella, son su colorido rostro y personalidad. Luego dejó un galeón en el mostrador de la tienda y salió de ella con su túnica nueva.

Se paró frente a la calle. Observó que nadie la vigilara y desenfundó su varita. Sonrió un poco, hizo un movimiento en el aire y desapareció, dejando las solitarias calles de Hogsmeade en medio de la noche.

La chica apareció poco tiempo después frente a una gran y elegante casa de ladrillos color café. Una puerta de madera con un pequeño techo de dos aguas y dos columnas al lado la hacían pensar que lo más fácil sería entrar por la puerta, pero no lo creía correcto. Después pensó que lo mejor sería entrar por el jardín.

Esa casa pertenecía a una gran familia de Londres, de hecho, era de un miembro del parlamento inglés que había muerto hacía ya un año, era la casa de verano de Richard Britter y por el momento, solo la ocupaba su hija y algunos amigos de ella. Kate había terminado el semestre en la universidad y estaba tomando un pequeño reposo junto con Josh, Tom y toda la hermandad, en la casa de campo de la familia Britter

Ese día habían llegado a la casa y estaban dispuestos a comenzar las vacaciones que tanto merecían y que no habían tenido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. A pesar de que con la muerte de Voldemort ya no se habían presentado graves problemas en el mundo mágico, aún existían seguidores del Señor Tenebroso que llegaban a acusar pequeños contratiempo, nada de cuidado.

La hermandad de la Niké, formada por Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Kate Britter y Ginny Weasley habían tenido que lidiar con los magos renegados y con la difícil tarea de buscar en todo el reino mágico a cualquiera que siguiera aún del lado de Voldemort. Josh Price y Tom Hunt no tenían mucho tiempo para distraerse: entre la universidad y sus trabajos en el ministerio de magia, ese año se les había pasado volando. Jack acababa de regresar del colegio Hogwarts y todos se habían ganado a pulso el descanso, por eso, decidieron que la casa de campo de Kate sería el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Esa casa tenía algo de especial: era una casa de magos, Kate había pedido permiso al ministro de magia, Arthur Weasley, para embrujarla y que los chicos pudieran utilizar magia en ella, petición a la que el ministro aceptó felizmente.

Los ocho magos y Josh llegaron esa mañana a un poblado cercano a Aberdeen Escocia, de donde tuvieron que ir montaña arriba para poder llegar al apartado paraje en donde estaba la casa de los Britter. Como a las 10 de la mañana avistaron por fin la enorme casa de Kate y a eso de las 2 de la tarde ya estaba comiendo un refrigerio después de haber acomodado todo el equipaje. Tenían todo el verano planeado: lecturas, paseos por el bosque, visitas al pueblo, caminatas al atardecer... y lo más importante, dentro de unos días recibirían la visita de un mago muy especial.

Esa tarde, después de dar un paseo por el bosque y los alrededores de la casa, los nueve chicos regresaron agotados del paseo y se sentaron cómodamente al fuego de la chimenea a disfrutar de la tarde. Mientras Kate le leía una historia a Jack, Ginny y Harry practicaban un hechizo que permitía que Ginny aprendiera a leer la mente de los demás, Hermione y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez, Tom y Josh jugaban póquer explosivo y Neville observaba el juego de los cuatro, riendo de la cara que ponía Josh cada vez que explotaba una carta.

Ya en la noche, casi todos estaban en la cama, solo la lluvia mantenía despiertos a Harry, Kate, Josh y Ginny

- Espero que este verano podamos descansar, el año pasado nos fue muy mal – dijo Ginny

- Vamos Gin – señaló Harry y la abrazó – no todo lo que pasó en año pasado fue malo, ya vez, por estas fechas Kate estaba ya con nosotros

- Si claro, después de que mataron a Walter...

- ¡¡Josh!!, deja de recordarme esas cosas por favor – le reclamó Kate al chico que estaba junto a ella

- Lo siento Kate

- Basta ya, yo creo que lo importante es que estamos todos juntos ahora ¿no?

- Gin tiene razón – comentó Harry – lo importante es que todos estamos juntos y vamos a tener un verano inolvidable

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Potter – le sonrió Kate al chico de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda – bueno, creo que yo me retiro a dormir, es hora de descansar un poco

- Y yo me voy contigo Kate, ¿qué tal si te pierdes en tu casa?, ¿o te secuestran de nuevo?

- Pretextos Josh, pero bueno, acepto la compañía.

Kate y Josh se despidieron de Harry y Ginny, que no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenían ahora de poder estar solos un rato más.

- Oye Gin…

- Si Harry

- Ahora que no hay mortífagos que perseguir... ¿podemos planear cosas a futuro, verdad?

- ¿Cosas a futuro?

- Claro, imagínate: tu y yo juntos frente a una chimenea como esta, en medio del bosque, tomando una copa de cerveza de mantequilla y arriba, los niños durmiendo

- ¡Niños!, vaya Harry, si que tienes planes a futuro...

- Solo contigo Gin... en fin, será mejor que también vayamos a dormir.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry

La pareja subió por las escaleras y Harry acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta de su habitación. Después de un pequeño beso de las buenas noches, Harry se dirigió a su habitación, que se encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo. Harry entró a su habitación, se colocó el pijama para dormir y se recostó pensando en lo afortunado que era ahora, tenía a la chica que amaba a su lado, a grandes amigos a los que apreciaba como hermanos, un padrino y un tío que lo querían mucho, un buen trabajo en el ministerio y suficiente dinero en sus bodegas como para asegurar un futuro próspero junto con Gin... Poco a poco, el sueño se apoderó de Harry y por fin cerró los ojos, vencido por el cansancio.

Harry tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Él y Kate se encontraba frente a un enorme árbol, lleno de hojas verdes y de flores color rosa pálido, entonces, Kate lo miraba y le indicaba que tenían que hacerlo, entonces ambos tocaban el árbol y los transportaba a otro lugar, a una especie de cámara oculta que se encontraba bajo el árbol. Ahí, un mago viejo con la túnica maltratada les señalaba un túnel que tenían frente a ellos. Los dos chicos caminaban por el túnel y algo distraía a Harry, era un espejo. Harry miró su imagen reflejada en el espejo, pero segundos después, la imagen desapareció y en lugar de aquel chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes esmeralda y piel blanca, apareció un desierto, con miles de cuerpos de magos muertos por todo el lugar, y a lo lejos, podía verse a si mismo, un poco más viejo, sujetando su varita y cayendo de rodillas frente a los cuerpos de dos mujeres: una era Ginny, aunque más grande de edad y la otra, era la combinación perfecta de Harry y Ginny, una chica de unos 15 años que se aferraba a la mano de la que Harry sabía que era su madre... El Harry del sueño, el que estaba viendo la imagen del espejo, retrocedía y chocaba con Kate. La chica lo miraba con repulsión y le gritaba algo que Harry no esperaba oír

- ¡Tú las mataste Potter!, ¡tú eres el asesino!

El Harry de la vida real despertó gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho, a tal grado que todos los habitantes de la casa, llegaron corriendo a su habitación. Cuando las chicas llegaron, encontraron a Ron, Josh, Neville y Jack consternados y a un Harry que no reaccionaba. Ginny no sabía que hacer y mientras los demás chicos miraban anonadados a Harry que estaba sentado con la mirada perdida, Neville lo revisaba, pero todo era inútil, nada hacía reaccionar a Harry

- Voy por un poco de agua, tal vez eso ayude.

La chica extraña seguía de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina, sin atreverse a entrar. Ella conocía perfectamente esa casa y casi nada del paisaje había cambiado con los años: el bosque, las puertas, la construcción, aunque ella la recordaba un poco más vieja... Llegó por fin al gran jardín que tenía algunos muebles y pensó que le faltaban todavía algunas plantas

- Tal vez las sembrarán después....

Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo ahí para esperar el momento perfecto para entrar a la casa. La chica escuchó el grito de Harry y fue entonces cuando entró a la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta.

Kate salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo de las escaleras. Entró muy rápido a la cocina y corrió a buscar un vaso cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, entrando el agua de la horrible lluvia que caía y el viento helado que soplaba esa noche. Kate cerró la puerta y al dar la vuelta, se encontró con la chica, toda mojada que le sonreía como si ya la conociera. Del susto, Kate tiró el vaso al suelo, y la chica sacó la varita y dijo una palabra

- _¡Reparo!_

El vaso se unió de nuevo, la chica lo tomó y se lo dio a Kate en las manos, sin dejar de sonreírle. Kate reaccionó por fin de la impresión y pudo articular una oración completa

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

- Mi nombre es Athena Potter y estoy aquí para salvarles la vida, tía Kate

- ¿Potter?, dijiste Potter ¿Athena Potter?, ¿Tía Kate?

- Vengo del futuro, de un futuro que es un caos para nosotros los magos. Mi padre me mandó al pasado para advertirles del peligro en el que se encuentran

- ¿Peligro? – preguntó Kate un poco más tranquila y analizando detenidamente a la chica. Era cierto que se parecía mucho a Ginny y Harry, de hecho, podría ser la combinación perfecta entre ambos: alta como Harry, delgada y con el cuerpo de Ginny cuando tenía su edad, de piel blanca como ambos, con algunas pecas en el rostro, característica de los Weasley, cabellos color fuego como Ginny y ojos color verde esmeralda, al igual que Harry

- Si, en grave peligro, todos ustedes y por lo tanto, nosotros su futuro, tenemos que hacer algo para salvar al mundo mágico

- Esto es increíble...

- Lo sé tía Kate, por eso, tú me diste esto para que la Kate del pasado me creyera

Athena le mostró el amuleto que en esos momentos Kate tenía en el cuello

- ¡Increíble!, es mi amuleto

- Tú me lo regalaste cuando cumplí 16 años... y antes de venir al pasado, me dijiste que lo trajera para mostrártelo

En esos momentos llegó Hermione con el rostro de preocupación, entró a la cocina e interrumpió la conversación de las dos brujas

- Kate ¿qué sucede por qué tardas tanto con... ¿quién es ella?

- Mi nombre es Athena Po....

- Portman, Athena Portman – interrumpió Kate – es una amiga que conocí en Suttonfolk mientras vivíamos allá con Sirius

- ¡Ah!, vaya... ¿y que hace aquí tan noche y toda empapada?

- Bueno.... es que cuando nos fuimos de Suttonfolk le dije que estaríamos aquí en el verano y decidió venir a visitarme, solo que no esperaba que tan pronto

- Bueno, bienvenida Athena, yo soy Hermione Granger

- Eso ya lo sé... – y Athena sintió la mirada de represión que Kate le lanzaba en esos momentos – Kate me a hablado mucho de todos ustedes.

- Bueno, toma Hermione – Kate le entregó el vaso con agua . llévaselo a Harry, nosotras en un momento subimos.

Hermione tomo el vaso y salió de la cocina con el extraño presentimiento de que esa chica le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía muy bien a quien. Kate respiró profundo y miró de nuevo a Athena, que la miraba extrañada

- ¿Por qué no me permitiste decirle a la tía Hermione quien era yo?

- Si es verdad que conoces a Hermione, sabrás lo alterada que se hubiera puesto si le decimos la verdad, además, algo extraño le acaba de ocurrir a Harry, ya encontraremos el momento de decirles...

- Se lo que le pasó a mi papá, él tuvo un sueño

- No me lo digas por favor...

- ¿Por qué tía Kate?

- No es bueno saber mucho del futuro, y deja de llamarme tía Kate.

- De acuerdo, aunque puedo notar que sigues sin creerme una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho

- Es difícil, tienes que reconocerlo

- Bueno, y ¿por qué no tocas mi brazo?, así lo puedes comprobar

Kate miró asombrada a esa extraña chica, porque nadie más en el reino mágico que no fueran los miembros de la hermandad, Josh y Draco conocían ese poder suyo. Aún así toco el brazo de Athena. Ella cerró los ojos también y se concentró en las imágenes que tenía del futuro. Para Kate, fue un choque de muchos recuerdos y energías. Pudo ver que el mundo mágico, como ella lo conocía, había desaparecido, que habían miles de magos muertos sobre una especie de desierto y que los miembros de la hermandad se encontraban derrotados y casi destruidos. Kate soltó inmediatamente el brazo de Athena y la miró con muchas dudas en los ojos.

- Ese es mi futuro Kate, el futuro que podemos detener

- ¿Cómo fue que pasó?, no entiendo, es como si nos hubiéramos atacado unos con otros... ¿va a surgir otro mago tenebroso?

- Tranquila Kate, yo tengo más dudas que tú, porque ahora que veo el mundo mágico que recuerdo cuando era chica, yo tampoco me explico qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero te contaré algo. Lo único que sabemos, y eso nos lo dijo un mago llamado Hermond antes de morir, es que en el pasado, en los años en los que mis abuelos, los padres de mi papá estaban en el colegio, alguien había alterado el curso del mundo mágico robando un objeto muy valioso de una isla de la que no recuerdo el nombre y que con tu nacimiento, la cuenta regresiva del final del mundo mágico había empezado

- Esta muy complicado. Dices que alguien robo algo de un lugar que no recuerdas y que cuando yo nací empezó la cuenta del final de nuestro mundo

- Algo as

- ¿Y Por qué te mandamos a ti al pasado?

- Porque ustedes no estaban en condiciones: ustedes están capturados en una dimensión del espacio-tiempo de la que no pueden salir, y se comunicaron telepáticamente conmigo, mi mamá, mi papá y tú, dándome las instrucciones para volver a esta época

- ¿Estamos atrapados?, ¿por qué?

- No puedo decirte quien lo hizo, porque no es bueno que sepas mucho del futuro ¿recuerdas?

- De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo importante es lograr que nuestro mundo no quede así, como en tu futuro, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

- Mi papá me dijo que vayamos a ver a Hermond, que él nos puede dar las repuestas que necesitamos

- Por el momento me temo que eso no será posible, tú papá está muy raro, de hecho, será mejor que vayamos a verlo, ¡Ah!, pero recuerda que no puedes decirles una sola palabra a los chicos. Para ellos seguirás siendo Athena Portman, ya después les diremos que vienes del futuro, lo que si no mencionaremos por nada del mundo es que eres hija de Harry y Ginny

- Entiendo, eso no sería bueno

- Muy bien, vamos Athena

Las dos brujas subieron por las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Harry, donde Athena se quedó muy sorprendida de ver a toda su familia reunida, siendo todos muy jóvenes y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al más joven de todos, al pequeño Jack de tan solo 10 años, ella no lo recordaba así. Kate hizo las presentaciones debidas con Athena, omitiendo la información que no podían saber en esos momentos. Por su parte, Harry seguía sin cambio alguno en la conducta, solo que ahora ya estaba acostado, pero su mirada no expresaba nada.

Esa noche fue interminable, ninguno de ellos se separó de la cama de Harry, aunque a Athena y a Jack los venció el sueño y terminaron durmiendo en sus habitaciones. La hermandad estaba preocupada por lo que le había ocurrido a Harry y Kate no sabía si eso era una de las consecuencias del robo del objeto que le había contado Athena, esa extraña chica que había llegado del futuro.


	3. Cap 3 El Nuevo Miembro

El Nuevo Miembro 

Habían pasado varios días desde el sueño de Harry y la llegada de Athena a la vida de todos los miembros de la Hermandad.

Harry seguía sin reacción alguna, ante sus amigos, no comía, no dormía, ni mostraba señal de vida alguna... sin embargo, durante los pequeños tiempos que tenía sin supervisión, escribía lo que recordaba de su sueño, de ese terrible sueño... Aún recordaba perfectamente la sensación de terror que había experimentado cuando Kate le decía que era el asesino de Ginny y de la otra chica, que en esos momentos no la recordaba. Se sentía peor aún cuando Kate y su amiga entraban a la habitación para visitarlo, parecía que en cualquier momento, Kate le iba a gritar que era un asesino y la chica se le hacía muy familiar... Pero por una extraña razón, cuando intentaba comunicarse con ellos, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ni siquiera funcionaba la telepatía que tenía con Kate y que había practicado con Ginny, así que solo se quedaba callado, sin movimiento cuando alguno de sus amigos entraba a cuidarlo.

Por su parte, Kate no se separaba ni un momento de Athena. Salían de paseo y tenían largas conversaciones todas las tardes, no hablaban del futuro ni del pasado, solo hablaban de si mismas, de sus sueños, anhelos e ilusiones y ambas se dieron cuenta de que eran muy parecidas... como almas gemelas....

Athena también se llevaba muy bien con los otros miembros de la hermandad, aunque le era muy difícil no llamarlos tíos o tías, o mamá a Ginny... muchas veces había estado a punto de decirle a Harry papá y no dejaba de reír por las travesuras que, como buen niño, Jack hacía en casi todo momento. A Ron le preguntaba mucho sobre la familia Weasley y en especial de los gemelos, y no dejaba de afirmar que, a pesar de las bromas, eran un par de chicos muy divertidos. Con Neville aprendían mutuamente los diferentes usos de las hierbas medicinales, mágicas y muggles, porque Athena sabía mucho de la vida de los muggles. Así que con todos y cada uno de los miembros tenía algo que hacer: Con Ron hablar sobre su familia y aprender a jugar ajedrez; con Hermione debatir muchos de los libros que ambas habían leído; con Neville aprender los usos de las plantas; con Ginny aprendía magia avanzada, magia de aurores; a Harry le leía algunas lecturas que ella sabía que eran sus favoritas; con Josh aprendió a cocinar y a tejer al estilo muggle; con Tom tomo un curso intensivo de clases de duelo; con Jack planeaba las travesuras más macabras que se les ocurrieran y con Kate, con ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ellas realmente se llevaban muy bien.

Ambas habían decidido que lo mejor para toda la hermandad era que no supieran nada por el momento del pasado-futuro de Athena, que lo correcto sería esperar que Harry se recuperara de lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado para que tomara la decisión sobre lo que tendrían que hacer. Kate se había dado cuenta de que Athena tenía el poder de leer la mente de los demás, mismo poder que Ginny estaba empezando a desarrollar. La situación en la casa de los Britter era realmente complicada. Pero a pesar de todo, las cosas parecían mejorar cuando sucedió un acontecimiento diferente.

Ginny estaba en la habitación con Harry y le leía un poco. Harry estaba en la cama, acostado y derramaba algunas lágrimas de desesperación por no poderle hablar a Gin y evitar que ella siguiera sufriendo, al igual que los demás, a los que les preocupaba mucho la situación de Harry. Mientras Gin leía, Athena entró en la habitación y la escena que vio no pudo conmoverla más. Athena soltó el llanto y corrió a abrazar a Harry, quien estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Ginny también lo estaba, tanto que no sabía como reaccionar y Athena solo lloraba en el pecho de su padre. Harry sintió como lo invadía una desesperación diferente, un sentimiento nuevo que no había experimentado antes: algo parecido a la paternidad. Tenía ganas de levantarse y hacer todo lo posible por que esas dos chicas dejaran de llorar por su culpa

Ginny no se quedaba atrás, al ver a Athena con Harry la misma sensación extraña se apoderó de ella y en lo único en que pensaba era que Harry se recuperara y Athena dejara de llorar. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Harry se movió y abrazó fuerte a la chica diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Ginny llamó a todos los miembros de la hermandad y lloraba de alegría.

Cuando todos los chicos llegaron, Harry sonreía, al igual que Athena y Ginny. Kate también sonrió ante la escena, porque realmente se veían muy bien juntos, hacían una bonita familia.....

Neville pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación para poder examinar mejor a Harry, porque la repentina recuperación había sido igual de extraña que la enfermedad.

Kate sacó a Athena y le preguntó por lo ocurrido en la habitación con Harry y Ginny

- Pues yo tampoco lo sé muy bien Kate – respondió algo confundida Athena

- Pero debiste hacer algo, ¿no?

- Si te refieres a que utilice magia, no Kate, yo no hice eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo entré a la habitación de mi papá y como lo vi sin reacción, me ganó el sentimiento y empecé a llorar y lo abracé. Mi mamá lloraba también y fue entonces cuando sin más, él se movió y me dijo que ya no llorara, eso fue todo.

- Es extraño, realmente muy extraño

- Lo sé

- Pero ahora tenemos otro problema Athena, ¿cómo vamos a explicar que te gano el sentimiento al ver llorando a tu papá?, no podemos decir que Harry es tu pap

- Lo sé pero ya inventarás algo, eres buena para eso – y Athena le sonrió pícaramente a Kate

- Sabes que si Athena.

- Chicos, pueden pasar

Neville había salido ya de la habitación de Harry con una enorme sonrisa y ligeramente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Todos entraron a la habitación y Harry estaba de pie, vestido como si nada malo le hubiese pasado. Cuando Ginny y Athena entraron, Harry terminó de sentirse bien.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry? – preguntó Ron

- Mucho mejor, muchas gracias amigo

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó Hermione

- Quizá no sea el momento apropiado para que lo sepan, pero se los tengo que contar. Tuve un sueño muy extraño, una especie de desierto en donde nosotros estábamos... derrotados... muertos... pero fue tan fuerte, tan impactante todas las imágenes que vi.... luego en el sueño, Kate me decía que yo había tenido la culpa

- Ahora resulta que la culpable de que todo esto te pasara soy yo

- No Kate – sonrió Harry – yo jamás dije que tú eras la culpable, solo les cuento lo que ocurri

- ¿Y qué crees que fue lo que viste, un sueño o una premonición? – preguntó Tom

- No lo sé, espero que solo un sueño... pero, olvidémoslo por un momento y vayamos a comer

- No cambias Harry

- Creo que no Hermione

Los chicos empezaron a salir de la habitación, pero Athena y Kate se quedaron al último.

- Así que Harry soñó con el futuro que yo vi

- Si Kate, ese fue su sueño y como podrás darte cuenta, no lo tomaron en serio, por eso mi futuro se alter

- Entiendo, entonces no hay mejor momento que ahora, ¿tienes alguna otra forma de comprobar que vienes del futuro?

- Solo el amuleto y mi experiencia.

- Creo que tendrá que ser suficiente con eso. Vamos Athena, es tiempo de decirles casi toda la verdad.

Athena y Kate bajaron hacia el comedor, pero se encontraron con una nueva sorpresa. El mago especial que estaban esperando ya había llegado a la casa. A Kate se le iluminó el rostro y corrió a saludarlo, para Athena era un perfecto desconocido. Los chicos se acercaron al nuevo visitante, lo saludaron y rieron con él, les sorprendía a todos su rápida recuperación. Harry le dio un gran abrazo, como los que se les da a los amigos y Ginny le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Athena seguía observándolo todo sin entender mucho.

- ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!, es un placer tenerte en esta casa

- El placer es mío Kate

- Oye, voy a presentarte a alguien nuevo, Athena...

Athena bajó por las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta de entrada en donde se encontraban todos los demás. Caminó despacio, ante la mirada que la juzgaba, llegó hasta un lado de Kate y saludó al visitante

- Hola, un placer conocerte, soy Athena Portman

- El placer es mío Athena, yo soy Draco Malfoy

La llegada de Draco significaba nuevos cambios en la vida de la hermandad. Todos salieron al jardín para celebrar la llegada de Draco y la recuperación de Harry. Athena estaba muy confundida y antes de que Kate se uniera a la fiesta, la llamó para aclarar algunas de sus dudas

- Kate, ¿quién es él?

- Él es Draco Malfoy, vamos tienes que recordarlo, ¿no?

- Recuerdo el nombre pero, yo no lo conozco, en mi tiempo él no existe

Kate miró sorprendida a Athena, no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar ante la noticia que ella le había dado, Draco Malfoy no existía, no tenía futuro

- ¿Quieres decir que Draco no está en tu tiempo?, supongo que algo malo debió haberle pasado , ¿no sabes que le ocurrió?

- No, cuando alguno de los miembros de la hermandad lo llegaba a mencionar, alguien más lo callaba y mi papá se llenaba de tristeza.

- Es increíble que algo le haya ocurrido a Draco, nadie lo imaginaría

- ¿Y por qué llegó después que ustedes?

- Ah!, esa es una buena historia. ¿Alguna vez te han hablado de Voldemort?

- Claro que si, por él, mi padre se hizo famoso además, cuando era pequeña, tú y mi mamá me contaban la historia de cómo fue que Voldemort murió, ¡eran muy graciosas!

- ¿Y aún así no mencionábamos a Draco?

- No, no decían ni una sola palabra de él. ¿vas a contarme o no?

- Si, claro. Mira, durante la batalla que libramos con Voldemort, Draco era un mortífago de hecho, la mano derecha de Voldemort. Sin embargo en la batalla final, a pesar de que era un tipo muy malo, le salvó la vida a tu padre, entonces Voldemort lo castigó con la maldición _Cruciatus_ que lo dejó casi como un vegetal, pero Harry y Ginny descubrieron una forma de curarlo y lo sometieron a un tratamiento intensivo que dio resultado. Draco se recuperó y ahora viene a vivir con nosotros

- ¡Pero era su enemigo!, ¡como pueden aceptar a un enemigo en su casa!

- Era un chico malo, eso lo acepto, pero el tratamiento lo hizo bueno, es algo increíble, pero así ocurrió. Yo misma he tenido que inspeccionar sus pensamientos y está arrepentido por todo lo que hizo, ya no es malo

- Bueno, pues si ustedes opinan que está bien, entonces tenemos que aceptarlo

- Lo que se me hace extraño es que Draco ya no exista en el futuro

- En fin, no sabremos lo que paso

- Será mejor que vayamos con los chicos, hay que decirles lo de la misión.

- De acuerdo Kate

Las dos chicas salieron al jardín y mientras los demás preparaban las cosas para la fiesta de recepción, Athena notaba de Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima, cosa que ponía hasta cierto punto muy incómoda a la chica. Sin embargo, eso no dejó que la molestara y continuó ayudando para las labores domésticas. Mientras tanto, Draco platicaba sobre la nueva chica con Harry

- ¿Y ella quien es Harry?

- Es una amiga de Kate, dice que la conoció en Suttonfolk, pero si he de serte sincero, yo no la recuerdo

- Si, yo tampoco sabía que Kate tuviera una amiga aparte de nosotros... pero tengo la impresión de haberla visto antes...

- Yo también, hay algo en ella que me resulta familiar...

- Creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Kate, yo no creo que la haya conocido en Suttonfolk y sabes que, no puedo adentrarme a sus pensamientos

- Realmente muy extraño....

- Si lo es....

Por su parte, Athena y Kate seguían muy entretenidas ayudando a las labores, cuando Athena sintió un leve mareo y tiró una jarra, luego de tomarse de la mesa de la cocina, la chica llamó a Kate con extrema urgencia

- ¿Qué te sucede Athena?

- Es que... fueron dos cosas: la primera, vi a mi padre del futuro pidiéndome ayuda... y la segunda, escuché a mi padre de tu época....

- Harry – interrumpió Kate

- Si, Harry, lo escuché diciéndole a Draco que sospecha de nosotras... creo que ya es momento de decirles la verdad

- De acuerdo Athena.... ¡Chicos! – llamó Kate a todos los presentes – Chicos, creo que necesitamos hablar de varios asuntos importantes y de suma trascendencia

Toda la hermandad miraba a Kate de manera muy extraña. Ninguno de ellos podían suponer qué era ese asunto de suma importancia para el que los llamaba Kate porque hasta donde sabían, todo marchaba a la perfección

- Chicos, quiero que me pongan mucha atención y sobre todo, que tomen con seriedad lo que les voy a decir.

La hermandad miraba a Kate con extrema cautela. Josh pensaba que jamás había visto tan seria a Kate, ni cuando su padre había muerto.

- Miren. Como ustedes saben la llegada de Athena fue sorpresiva para todos. Yo les dije que era una amiga mía y lo es, pero no vive en Suttonfolk, vive...bueno... mejor dicho, ella viene del futuro, de nuestro mundo mágico, pero dentro de unos 18 años

Los chicos miraban a Kate y a Athena, esperaban que en cualquier momento empezaran a reírse de la broma que les estaban jugando, pero como ninguna de las dos lo hacía, Hermione tomo la iniciativa para cuestionar a la viajera del futuro.

- ¿Del futuro?, ¿de nuestro futuro?

- Si Hermione – respondió Athena – vengo de 18 años en el futuro, y ustedes, la hermandad de la Niké de mi época me envió a contactarlos a ustedes para prevenirlos del peligro que corre el mundo mágico. El sueño que tuvo Harry, en realidad, es mi presente, su futuro. El mundo mágico será destruido por nosotros mismos, los magos.

- Debe ser una broma

- No Ron, no lo es y deja que Athena termine por favor – señaló Kate

- Se que les es difícil de creerme que yo vengo del futuro, pero así es...

- ¿Y cómo puedes probarlo Athena?

Draco miraba con suma desconfianza a la joven de ojos verdes que les estaba revelando una verdad muy difícil de creer

- Eso, realmente no lo sé, si no quieres creerme... solo puedo decirles que vengo a prevenirlos

- ¿Y qué fue lo que provocó que el mundo mágico estuviera como lo vi en mi sueño, Athena?

- Esa es una buena historia – dijo Athena y tomó asiento en una silla cercana porque los mareos estaban regresando – hace muchos años, un mago tenebroso robó un objeto valioso de la Isla de Avalón, la isla sin tiempo...

- Vamos chicos – interrumpió Draco – Avalón es solo una leyenda que nuestros padres nos contaban antes de ir a la cama

- El Libro Negro también era una leyenda Draco – sonrió Kate – y míranos ahora, mejor deja que Athena termine de hablar.

- Gracias Kate. Bueno, ese objeto que fue robado logró que el mundo mágico se desestabilizara y empezó la cuenta regresiva para su final. Se que ahora parecerá absurdo, porque en su mundo no hay ningún problema, pero en realidad va a suceder y todos vamos a morir en mi tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué no hacemos algo nosotros?, me refiero al hermandad del futuro – preguntó Neville

- porque la maldad que ahora impera en el mundo mágico es más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos – respondió Athena – Mi padre me dijo que eso podía evitarse, que de ustedes depende hacerlo o no. También me dijo que si no me creían, que mejor fuéramos a ver a Hermond el mago para que nos ayudara a cumplir con la misión

- ¿Y por qué Hermond no hace nada en el futuro? – preguntó intrigado Harry

- Porque Hermond no existe en mi tiempo. Hermond muri

- ¿Hermond murió?, ¿realmente está muerto?

- Si Harry, mucho me temo que si está muerto. Fue asesinado por un grupo de mortífagos cuando yo nací – respondió Athena

- No puede ser posible, Hermond está muerto... – susurró Hermione

- Mortífagos.... – mencionó Ron – pero se supone que nosotros ya terminamos con todos los mortífagos...

- Lo mismo supongo yo... – dijo Tom – ya no ha habido señas de ninguno de ellos

- Bueno, yo tampoco sé de donde salieron – señaló Athena – pero lo que si se es que asesinaron a Hermond en la misma batalla en la que mi padre perdió...

- No Athena!!! – grito Kate – recuerda que no debemos saber mucho del futuro...

- Pero por qué, ¿acaso nosotros conocemos a los padres de Athena? – preguntó Ginny

- Mmmm, no... no los conocemos... – dudó Kate – pero aún así, no debemos tener muchos detalles de lo que sucederá en el futuro, por ejemplo esa batalla

- Estoy de acuerdo con Kate – señaló Harry – y creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a ver a Hermond.

- ¿Harry vas a creer todo lo que están diciendo? – preguntó Draco un poco sorprendido, acción que hizo que las chicas, Athena y Kate, lo miraran de forma extraña

- Mi sueño puede ser real... y no me gusta nada lo que soñé Draco.. así que toda la hermandad irá a la Atlántida a preguntarle a Hermond

- Supongo que entonces él se queda – dijo Athena señalando a Draco

- No Athena – le respondió Harry – Draco es un miembro más de la hermandad, es nuevo...

- De acuerdo, no perdamos más el tiempo y vámonos ya – señaló Ron – Jack y Josh también vienen con nosotros.

Todos los magos y el muggle que estaban en el jardín se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos. Kate y Harry los abrieron al mismo tiempo y pronunciaron con voz clara y fuerte "Hermond" y todos desaparecieron de la casa en donde pensaban pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones.


	4. Cap 4 La Profecía de Hermond

**La Profecía de Hermond.**

Toda la hermandad, incluidos Josh, Jack y Athena aparecieron en las laderas de la montaña donde se encontraba la cabaña de Hermond, porque a pesar de que el gran mago, uno de los pocos que aún sobrevivían, era quien gobernaba la Atlántida, a él le gustaba seguir en su vieja cabaña, consultando sus viejos libros y escribiendo las profecías que tanta fama le habían dado en el mundo mágico.

Los magos y el muggle iniciaron el camino rumbo a la cabaña de Hermond. Tom y Neville hablaban sobre los diferentes tipos de plantas que se encontraban en el camino y cada una de sus propiedades curativas. Kate venía de la mano con Josh y traían al travieso de Jack quien corría por todos lados, descubriendo lo magnífica que era la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos. Hermione platicaba muy animadamente con Ron, y Harry con Draco. Por su parte, Athena estaba impactada con la belleza de la Atlántida y Ginny le explicaba como había sido la última vez que ellos la habían visitado

- Así que aquí fue en donde destruyeron el Libro Negro, esto es muy interesante!!

- Así lo creo yo Athena – sonreía Ginny – Este lugar tiene más magia junta que todo lo que te puedas imaginar

- Oye ma... Ginny, y cómo es que él se les unió – dijo Athena mirando de reojo a Draco, que caminaba en dirección de la cabaña de Hermond, platicando con Harry como si fueran amigos desde la infancia

- ¿qué no te lo hemos contado nosotros en el futuro?

- Bueno, ustedes, evitan hablar de él...

- ¡Qué extraño y puedo preguntar ....

- ¡Olvídalo Gin, recuerda que no debemos de saber mucho del futuro! – interrumpió Kate que venía corriendo tras Jack y justo de tras de Kate, Josh

- Ya escuchaste a Kate, no puedo decirte nada Gin

- ¿Verdad que se ven muy bien juntos?

- ¿De que hablas Gin?

- Hablo de Kate, Josh y Jack, ¿verdad que harían una hermosa familia? – preguntó Ginny observando al trío que ahora caminaban tomados de la mano.

- Ah!! Lo que pasa es que a Kate la siguen mucho los niños y por eso..¿qué te sucede Gin?, ¿Por qué me ves así?

Ginny veía a Athena como si ella supiera la verdad absoluta de todas las cosas, como si en esa joven chica de escasos 16 años fuera capas de decirle todo lo que ella ansiaba saber

- Athena, tu debes de saber

- ¿Saber que Gin?

- Si eso se hará realidad.. si Kate se quedará con Josh, si Neville se va a casar con Lavender, si la boda de Ron y Hermione será la primera que celebremos, si Harry y yo...

- Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada – intervino Athena – no puedo decirte nada, eso ya será elección de ustedes.

- ¿Ni una pista?

- No

- ¿Ni una chiquita?

- No Ginny y ya no insistas

- Bueno.. esta bien

Athena estaba feliz, su madre sonreía como cuando ella era pequeña, cuando los tiempos eran mejores, cuando el mundo mágico era un lugar habitable y esa actitud de ella, como le recordaba a si misma cuando la propia Ginny le había negado algún permiso y siempre en esos momento siempre llegaba su héroe

- Harry ¿sucede algo malo?

La voz de Draco había hecho que todos voltearan a ver a los dos aurores. Harry estaba medio encorvado, sosteniéndose la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y en el rostro se le dibujaba un gesto de terror. Draco lo miraba sin saber que hacer y Ginny se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

- ¿Tú sabes que está pasando Athena?

- Si, Kate, está teniendo una visión.

- ¡¡Cielos!!, pobre Harry, creo que de los poderes del Libro Negro que le tocaron, él tiene los más dolorosos

- No lo creas Kate, los tuyos aún no se despiertan por completo

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir Athena?

- ¡¡Nada Kate!!

- Será mejor que lo llevemos con Hermond – dijo Tom

- No chicos – contestó Harry incorporándose de nuevo, como si nada le hubiese pasado – estoy bien, solo fue una visión

- ¿Una visión? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien hermano?

- Si Ron muchas gracias, creo que lo mejor será que nos apuremos a llegar con Hermond, tengo muchas dudas que tengo que resolver.

Harry miró a Athena de reojo y la chica sintió un breve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, no le gustaba cuando su papá la miraba de esa forma tan peculiar que él tenía cuando desconfiaba de algo o de alguien, especialmente de alguien.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron por fin, a la cabaña del gran mago. Harry estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la cabaña y junto a él Kate y Ginny, los demás estaban distribuidos atrás de ellos. Harry estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando Hermond abrió la cabaña. Athena abrió mucho los ojos, ¡ese mago realmente era viejo! Y todos lo que lo habían conocido meses atrás creían que Hermond se veía más viejo de lo normal.

- Los estaba esperando chicos, que bueno que llegaron.

Hermond recorrió con la mirada a todos los magos que ahí se encontraban. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Athena, parecían decirle que estaba en el lugar correcto, que él sabría resolver sus dudas.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda una vez más viejo amigo

- Lo sé Harry, yo mejor que nadie lo sé...

- ¿A qué te refieres Hermond?

- Entren a la casa Kate y ahí se los explico.

La cabaña de Hermond seguía como la recodaban nada excepto la condición de salud del mago habían cambiado. Hermond hizo aparecer sillas, bancos sillones... para que toda la hermandad pudiera sentarse. Una vez que los chicos estuvieron sentados en cada quién en un lugar, Hermond sacó un enorme libro de pastas de piel de animal de color café. Los chicos miraban intrigados, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Hermond se acercó hasta los chicos y le dio el libro a Harry

- Harry, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de leer la profecía número 100?

Harry tomó el libro y lo abrió en la primera hoja. El libro parecía ser tan viejo como Hermond y las hojas de pergamino tenían más años que la suma de las edades de todos los chicos. Aunque, extrañamente, las hojas no olían a viejo, como todos los libros de ese tipo que él conocía. Harry comenzó a leer:

"_Profecía número 100._

_"Los triángulos de Poder"_

Cuando el mundo mágico se encuentre en calma y tranquilidad, llegará un ser malvado que dominará a todos los magos con el yugo de la opresión y mediante artes negras. Por un tiempo desaparecerá par retornar 14 años después más mortífero que nunca... Su reinado tardará 5 años en donde la maldad no tendrá límite alguno y solo uno pondrá fin a todo, aquel que tenga la marca originada por un lazo de amor... Sin embargo este no será su final...

Todos miraban a Harry, esa profecía describía por completo lo que había pasado con Lord Voldemort y su reinado de terror, además decía también que Voldemort no había sido derrotado por completo. Los chicos estaban asombrados y por que no decirlo, asustados. Hermond estaba sentado en su sillón de pieles y tenía los ojos cerrados, inmutable, parecía no emitir sentimiento alguno por lo que Harry leía. Harry continuó con la lectura

... Su maldad seguirá hasta que se logre recuperar lo que robó. En la isla de Avalón, la isla sin tiempo ni espacio se encontraba aquel objeto de poder capas de regresar el orden al mundo mágico. Orden que se alterará por dos circunstancias: El robo de uno de los triángulos de poder y el nacimiento de la reencarnación de Jhuen".

Hermond abrió los ojos y pudo ver las miradas de terror y duda de todos los jóvenes que estaban en su casa, hasta el pobre Jack estaba pálido, solo de imaginar, que Voldemort no había sido vencido por completo.

- chicos, se que lo que acaban de escuchar no es nada fácil y les ha traído más dudas de las que esperaban que yo les respondiera, pero era necesario que conocieran lo que provocó este problema.

- Hermond, ¿Voldemort está vivo?, ¿él provocará que el mundo mágico desaparezca así como dijo Athena?

Las preguntas de Jack encerraban en sí, la misma duda que todos tenían... esa profecía que Voldemort estaba vivo y que Kate era la responsable de la destrucción del mundo mágico, ¿cómo podía ser?

- Supongo que esto ya lo habían escuchado antes de la voz de Athena quién es una de las protagonistas de nuestro final, de nuestro futuro – sonrió Hermond mirando fijamente a Athena, que estaba sumamente sorprendida de que supiera su nombre y lo que ella les había dicho a los chicos

- Si Hermond – respondió Ron – Athena nos lo dijo antes de venir. Ella nos dijo que nuestro futuro está siendo destruido por los propios magos y que hay una especie de maldad en el ambiente, que a nosotros nos tiene atrapados, por lo que no podemos hacer mucho por ayudar a los que defienden nuestro mundo

- Ya veo, esto es algo que no esperaba, se supone que Athena no tendría que venir, esto cambia el curso de las cosas – dijo Hermond – Dime Athena, ¿quién te pidió que vinieras a alertar a los chicos?

- Harry Señor, fue él quien me dijo que si no queríamos morir era necesario que yo viniera a arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Y a Harry por qué se le ocurrió esa idea Athena? – preguntó Hermond

- Bueno – respondió la chica después de unos segundos – recibimos una carta. Harry no podía leerla, así que la tuve que leer yo y...

- Athena, ¿por qué no pudo leerla Harry? – preguntó Draco

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos relates qué está sucediendo en el mundo mágico del futuro, en tu tiempo Athena

- De acuerdo Hermond. Durante los próximos 16 el mundo mágico se encontrará en una aparente calma y tranquilidad pero la maldad se está propagando por todos lados... de hecho, en estos momentos, ya empezó el fin del mundo mágico, desde que nació Kate.

- Eso ya lo explicaremos luego Athena – sonrió débilmente Hermond – continua con tu explicación por favor

- Muy bien. Durante los próximos 16 años las desapariciones de magos por todo el mundo se seguirán dando, pero no con mucha frecuencia y el ministro de magia trata de buscar el porqué, pero todo apunta a que solo fueron coincidencias. Cuando Kate cumpla 37 años, la batalla empezará. De todos lados, sin saber de donde salieron, aparecerán miles de mortífagos dispuestos a terminar con todos nosotros. La hermandad de la Niké se une de nuevo y empezarán a trabajar como en los viejos tiempos, pero el problema es que serán demasiados y poco a poco, los mortífagos irán ganando terreno. Miles de nosotros morirán a manos de esos seres despiadados, guiados por una fuerza extraña. Un día, dos años después de que la batalla se inicie, llegará una carta en donde les informan a la hermandad que la fuerza maligna se encuentra en una isla en medio del océano pacífico. Ustedes irán, y se les unirán todos los adultos sobrevivientes que quedan en el mundo mágico pero los mortífagos les tienden una trampa y no logran escapar. La resistencia queda a cargo de nosotros, los jóvenes que estábamos en nuestro 6º. y 7º. año en las diferentes escuelas de magia de todo el mundo, sin embargo, no somos los suficientemente fuertes para detener a los mortífagos. Alguien de nosotros tiene comunicación con ustedes y ustedes nos dicen que es lo que tenemos que hacer. Pero no es suficiente, los mortífagos son demasiados para nosotros. Un día, llega una carta en la que le dicen a Harry que la única forma de salvar el mundo es que uno de nosotros regrese al tiempo en el que Harry empezó a tener las visiones, los sueños a los que jamás les tomaron importancia y los convenciera de que buscaran ayuda. Y heme aquí, con ustedes, cumpliendo esa misión que es importante para el mundo mágico.

Athena guardó silencio. Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, era muy doloroso para ella recordar la situación actual de su mundo y de sus padres. Los demás, incluido Hermond, la veían sumamente sorprendidos y Draco no se imaginaba que esa chica fuera tan fuerte. Athena realmente había sufrido mucho.

- ¿quién firmaba esa carta Athena, la que le ordenaba a Harry que manda a alguien al pasado? – preguntó Hermond

- Eso es más extraño aún – dijo Athena limpiándose el rostro – fue Dumbledore

- ¿Qué? – gritaron casi todos los magos ahí presentes

- Que no se supone que Dumbledore esta.... dijo Josh

- .... yo lo vi morir – susurró Draco

- Yo también, no necesitan recordármelo – dijo Harry

- ¿entonces Dumbledore está....

- No, él no está vivo Hermione – respondió Athena – la carta estaba destinada a llegar años antes de la batalla, pero aún no entendemos que fue lo que la retraso...

- Tal vez la magia negra...

- Tal vez Tom – dijo Hermond, que seguía más pensativo de lo normal.

- Aquí la tengo – y Athena sacó un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts – Harry me dijo que se la trajera Hermond.

Hermond recibió el sobre que Athena le ofrecía. Lo abrió y leyó en silencio. Al terminar de leerlo sonrió un poco y ante la mirada expectante de los chicos comenzó a explicar el contenido de la carta

- Ah!, el buen Dumbledore, siempre tan precavido... jamás me imaginé que hiciera algo así....

- ¿Hacer qué Hermond?

- Lo que sucede mi querido Neville y miembros de la hermandad, es que esta profecía que leyó Harry yo la escribí hace miles de años... muchísimos, y mi gran amigo Dumbledore la conocía muy bien, por eso, escribió esta carta hace 6 años, al inicio de su quinto curso en Hogwarts, cuando Voldemort regresó. Sabía que las cosas no saldrían tan bien.... y por eso quiso prevenirlos escribiendo esta carta en donde explica a la hermandad lo que puede suceder en el futuro si no hacían algo, por desgracia, la magia negra que rodeaba al mundo mágico no la dejó llegar antes.

- ¿Osea que todo lo que dice esta chica es verdad?

- Si Draco, es la verdad – respondió Hermond – y creo que tenemos que hacer algo para que nuestro futuro no llegue a semejantes condiciones, ahora que esta chica nos lo pide

- ¿Y si tu sabías lo que iba a pasar...

- Ah!! No, yo no lo sabía Tom, no sabía que el futuro se iba a alterar tanto por el robo del objeto

- ¿Y por qué no impidieron el robo?

- Lo hicimos Josh, o al menos, eso creímos eso fue hace mucho tiempo...

- Pero Hermond, ¿qué vamos a hacer para arreglarlo todo?

- Creo que regresar el objeto Ron eso y...

- Y hacer que Kate desaparezca.

La voz de Kate no podía sonar más apagada y segura a la vez, era una resolución que la chica había estado pensando

- ¿No hablas en serio verdad Kate?

- Oh si, mucho me temo que si Josh, tú escuchaste, el mundo mágico también se destruirá porque estoy viva, porque nac

- No entiendo eso Hermond – comentó Ron – por qué el final del mundo mágico empezó cuando Kate nació, ¿que no se supone que es la reencarnación del primer mago que vio el mundo?

- Es precisamente por eso Ron – respondió Hermond- por que ella representa el inicio del mundo mágico y en el momento en el que ella nació se encontraba nuestro mundo en un caos, su nacimiento significa la regeneración del mundo. El nuevo inicio del mundo mágico. Es necesario que el mundo que conocemos ahorita tenga una resurrección.

- ¿Y por eso Kate debe morir? – preguntó Jack

La inocencia con la que Jack hizo la pregunta no hizo ver la gravedad de lo que estaba preguntando, ¿sería cierto que Kathelene Britter, la resurrección del primer mago del mundo Jhuen, tendía que morir?

- No lo sabemos Jack – respondió Hermond – eso solo podremos averiguarlo con el transcurso del tiempo.

- ¡¡pero que estas diciendo Hermond, saber si Kate muere o no es realmente importante!!

- No lo creo Josh – interrumpió Kate – la prioridad en estos momentos es que recuperemos el triángulo que desestabilizó al mundo mágico, lo mío viene después.

- Kate tiene razón – continuó Harry – ¿qué tenemos que hacer Hermond?

- Hay que ir a Avalón a preguntarle al guardián de los triángulos quién fue quien se lo llevó para que podamos recuperarlo. Pero para poder llegar a Avalón necesitan las llaves.

- ¿Llaves?

- Si Tom – respondió Hermond – pueden llegar a la isla, pero no podrán entrar a menos que tengan las tres llaves de la puerta de Avalón.

- ¿Y cómo las conseguimos? – Preguntó Ron

- Eso no será tan fácil. La llaves las tienen sus guardianes, miembros de la hermandad de le Niké, pero en otras épocas del tiempo

- ¿Tendremos que viajar en el tiempo?

- Si Hermione, tendrán que viajar en el tiempo para poder pedírselas a los guardianes y regresarlas a ellos también, una vez que todo esto haya terminado. Las llaves...

- ¿Y Kate? – preguntó Josh – ¿qué va a pasar con Kate?

- Ya te dije que por mi no te preocupes en estos momentos Josh

- Pero es que si es de importancia, no queremos perderte

- Gracias Ginny, pero no es el momento de discutirlo.

- Eso es verdad, no es momento para entrar en discusiones. Sabemos que cuando sea necesario tendremos que impedir la muerte de Kate a toda costa si eso es lo que ocurre, ahora hay que preocuparnos por las llaves.

- Bien, ahora que Harry propuso que hacer con respecto a Kate, será necesario que los dividamos en equipos, para que ahorren tiempo y vayan por las tres llaves de Avalón – dijo Hermond.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, eran 11 personas, por lo tanto los equipos no estarían nivelados

- Pero les debo advertir, que Josh y Jack no pueden viajar – comentó Hermond

- ¿ A que te refieres con que no podemos viajar? – preguntó Josh

- Es muy simple. Jack tiene solo 10 años y tú eres un muggle. No soportarían los embates del viaje en el tiempo, sería como enviarlos a la mismísima muerte. Y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

- Pero...

- ¿Escuchaste a Hermond, Josh?

- Si Kate, ya lo escuché... no puedo viajar contigo de nuevo

- Lo siento Josh, son las reglas, yo no quiero que nada malo te pase

- ¿Y quién te va a cuidar a ti?

- Cualquiera que vaya con ella Josh – comentó Ginny – nadie dejaría que le pasara nada malo a ninguno de nosotros.

- De acuerdo, me quedo a cuidar a Jack

- Muy bien, entonces solo quedamos nueve – dijo Harry – podemos hacer equipos de tres personas. ¿Hermond nos harías es favor?

- Lo hará la suerte y el destino Harry. Las llaves están en tres épocas diferentes: finales de la Edad media, para ser preciso en el siglo XVI, el siglo XVIII y el siglo XIX y me permitiré darles el nombre de los guardianes: A finales de la Edad Media, en el siglo XVI, el guardián es una bruja llamada Alexa Emmerson, es una buena amiga mía... en el siglo XVIII, el guardián de la llave es Ivánovich Trosky y por último, en el siglo XIX el guardián de la llave es Diana Andrews. Todos ellos son miembros y líderes de la hermandad en sus épocas, no creo que se nieguen a prestarles su ayuda.

- Y ahora solo queda decidir como nos dividiremos – comentó Draco

- ¿Y si lo hacemos a la muggle? – preguntó Josh

- ¿A qué te refieres Josh? – preguntó Ginny

- Es simple. Colocan unos trozos de pergamino con su nombre, los metemos a una vasija y sacamos tres. Los primeros tres se van al siglo XVI, los siguientes tres al siglo XVIII y los últimos tres al siglo XIX

- No suena mal – sonrió Ron

- Y así lo decide el destino chicos, estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Josh – comentó Hermond – muy bien, coloquen sus nombres.

Nueve miembros de la hermandad, incluida Athena, colocaron sus nombres en el pergamino y después en la vasija. Josh se encargó de recolectarlos todos y luego le pasó la vasija a Hermond.

- Creo que lo más apropiado es que sea alguien joven quien saque los trozos de pergamino. Jack, ¿nos podrías ayudar?

Jack se levantó de la silla y fue al lado de Hermond. Metió la mano en la vasija y sacó tres trozos de pergamino doblados.

- Bien – comenzó Hermond- las tres personas que irán al siglo XVI son: Hermione, Tom y Ron

- El destino nos une Ron – sonrió Hermione

- Creo que si... a mi me gusta la idea Hermione

- ¡Cielos, y yo los tendré que soportar! – suspiró Tom

- Tranquilos ya – dijo Hermond – quienes irán al siglo XVIII con Ivánovich serán – y Jack le entregó tres trozos de pergamino más – Draco, Athena y Kate

- ¡Vamos a ir juntas Kate!

- ¡Es una gran noticia Athena!

- ¿Y yo no cuento?

- Si Draco, ya verás que nos va a ir muy bien

- Eso espero Kate.

- Chicos, calma ya, creo que está por demás que saquemos los últimos tres pergaminos – señaló Hermond – Harry, Ginny y Neville irán con Diana al siglo XIX. Ahora permítanme entregarles esto.

Hermond cerró la mano izquierda y pasó la mano derecha encima de ella. Cuando la abrió, tres giratiempo estaban en la palma de su mano.

- Esta será su forma de viajar – comentó Hermond – con el giratiempo. Estos no son giratiempo normales, con estos relojes se viaja a donde uno quiera, la época y el año que uno desee, pero es necesario que se concentren. Harry, Kate y Ron, serán los encargados de cada reloj – y Hermond entregaba un reloj a cada uno – y ahora, prepárense para viajar, formen un triángulo y tómense de las manos – los nueve brujos que viajarían por el tiempo siguieron las órdenes de Hermond – recuerden que para regresar tendrán que tomar la misma formación y pensar justo un minuto después de que partan, bien, ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense. Para a los del siglo XVI, concéntrense firmemente en Londres en el año 1502 ese el mejor año de Alexa. Bien, suerte chicos.

El equipo en donde viajaban Ron, Hermione y Tom desapareció del lugar.

- Para los del siglo XVIII – continuó Hermond – cierren los ojos y concéntrense en Rusia en el año 1785, seguro encuentran a Ivánovich. Suerte para ustedes también.

Kate, Athena y Draco desaparecieron de la cabaña.

- Muy bien chicos, su turno – señaló Hermond – ahora, ustedes concéntrense en el año 1843 en Londres, Diana estaba de vacaciones ahí. Tengan cuidado y suerte chicos

Harry, Ginny y Neville desaparecieron de la cabaña y solo quedaron Josh, Jack y Hermond.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Hermond?

- Solo esperar Jack, no tardan en regresar

- ¿A qué te refieres Hermond?

- Simple Josh, tiene que aparecer un minuto después de que se fueron, Hermione, Ron y Tom ya no tardan en llegar

- ¿De verdad?

- Espera y lo verás.

Un minuto más tarde, Hermione, Ron y Tom, vestidos de forma muy chistosa, aparecieron con la llave que traía Hermione al cuello. Segundos después, Athena, Kate y Draco con enormes abrigos hicieron su aparición en la cabaña y Athena traía la llave. Por último, Harry, Ginny y Neville regresaron, también traían ropas raras y la llave al cuello de Ginny

- Bienvenidos de regreso chicos, creo que la primera parte de la misión ha sido todo un éxito – sonrió Hermond – ahora, un nuevo grupo tendrá que ir al año 502, con el mago Mimir y con el mago Merlín, ellos conocen el camino a Avalón. Pero tengo que advertirles que esta segunda parte es mucho más difícil, porque tendrán que poner a prueba sus habilidades como magos y aurores.

Los chicos se miraron de nuevo. Ninguno se veía cansado ni agotado, pero sabían perfectamente que no podían viajar todos.

- Bien, esta ocasión, yo les diré quiénes no podrán hacer el viaje. Neville y Tom, se quedarán con Josh, Jack y conmigo, los vamos a necesitar.... aquí., los demás, ya saben como viajar en el tiempo. Que tengan éxito y espero que regresen pronto, un minuto después de que se vayan. Ah! Y antes de que se vayan, por favor, díganle a Merlín que se aleje de la dama del lago y envíenle mis saludos a esos dos viejos magos

- De acuerdo Hermond- sonrió Harry

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Athena y Kate partieron de nuevo a cumplir con la segunda parte del plan que habían fraguado para salvar al mundo mágico.


	5. Cap 5 La Llave de la Confianza y la Paci...

**La llave de la Confianza y la Paciencia. **

**Primera parte**

- ....Y ahora, prepárense para viajar, formen un triángulo y tómense de las manos –Ron, Hermione y Tom se tomaron de las manos, mientras que Hermond le daba una vuelta muy despacio al giratiempo que Ron tenía colgado al cuello – recuerden que para regresar tendrán que tomar la misma formación y pensar justo un minuto después de que partan, bien, ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense. Para a los del siglo XVI, concéntrense firmemente en Londres en el año 1502 ese el mejor año de Alexa. Bien, suerte chicos.

El equipo en donde viajaban Ron, Hermione y Tom desapareció del lugar. Para Tom y Ron la sensación era algo nuevo, inesperado, Hermione ya lo había experimentado antes, muchos años atrás. Ron y Tom sintieron como de pronto, la cabaña de Hermond desapareció y todo se volvió negro, parecía como si volaran o flotaran en el espacio, solo que sin estrellas y cuando se estaban acostumbrando a la sensación, algo los golpeó de pronto. Ahora también volaban, pero a una velocidad extraordinaria y parecía como si lo hicieren hacia a tras. A su alrededor, se veían manchas de colores de todos tamaños y formas... imágenes por todos lados, pero nada en concreto, nada real, todo se veía borroso... era difícil concentrarse en Londres con tantas imágenes, pero sabían que si no lo hacían de forma correcta, podían quedar perdidos en el tiempo. Ron trató de decirle algo a Hermione, pero su boca no emitía sonido alguno. Por fin, Tom y Ron se cansaron de tantos colores y prefirieron cerrar los ojos. Era más fácil concentrarse.

Minutos después, el piso apareció ante sus pies y los dos chicos cayeron pesadamente en el suelo. Cuando Tom abrió los ojos, Hermione y Ron lo miraban divertido. Era el único que seguía en el suelo. Tom se puso rápido de pie y les dirigió una sonrisa también. Ron miró para todos lados. Londres era muy diferente en el 1502... nada comparado al Londres actual.

La ciudad era.... de hecho, no era una ciudad. Londres se encontraba en pleno crecimiento y ciertamente el cambio de pueblo o provincia a gran urbe europea del siglo XVII aún estaba por llegar. Londres se encontraba justo en la transición de la Edad Media al Renacimiento y los contrastes entre ambos movimientos ideológicos, políticos, sociales y culturales de los muggles se hacía notar en cada lugar de la ciudad. Hermione, Ron y Tom aparecieron en un lúgubre callejón del Londres de esa época. La noche caía y toda clase de ruidos extraños y desconocidos para los chicos les hacía poner la piel de gallina.

- Que... diferente es Londres – dijo Tom en voz baja

- Recuerda que estamos en el año de 1502, no vas a encontrar muchos avances modernos en la ciudad Tom, con trabajos está empezando el Renacimiento, es más, Galileo aún no redacta su teoría sobre el movimiento de la tierra

- ¿De qué estas hablando Hermione?

- De historia Tom, ya sabes que Herm conoce muchas cosas, te acaba de dar un panorama de lo que era el mundo muggle en esta época. Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo, hay que buscar a Alexa Emmerson lo más rápido posible y regresar con Hermond

- Pero primero tendremos que cambiarnos Ron – sonrió Hermione - _¡Cambiare!_

Una luz los envolvió. Las ropas de los chicos cambiaron, ya no eran las ropas muggles con las que habían viajado, ahora, traían ropa de la época. Hermione tenía un vestido rojo ocre con encajes blancos en el cuello, largo, de mangas largas, ceñido del pecho, el cabello sujeto por una mantilla y guardó la varita bajo una de las mangas. Ron traía puesto un pantalón que más bien parecían mallas de color azul marino con una especia de suéter muy largo (les llegaba hasta las rodillas) de color rojo ocre (del mismo color que el vestido de Hermione) un sombrero muy similar a una boina azul marino y un cinturón ancho de color café oscuro. Tom traía el mismo tipo de ropa, solo que cambiaban los colores. El pantalón de Tom era verde, el suéter café claro al igual que el cinturón y la boina o sombrero. Ambos chicos se miraron a punto de reírse de su aspecto, si no es por que miraron a Hermione también que se vía muy linda

- Te ves preciosa Hermione!! – dijo Ron sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco

- Ron tiene razón Hermione, te ves muy linda

- Muchas gracias chicos. Bien creo que ahora que si perecemos gente de la época, de esta forma podremos encontrar a Alexa sin despertar sospechas.

Hermione empezó a caminar y Ron y Tom la siguieron por el oscuro callejón. LA noche estaba más cerca y en el cielo podía verse al sol ocultarse. En las calles había muy poca gente que, a pesar de que los chicos estaban ataviados con ropa de la época, los miraban como extranjeros. No cabía duda de que los tres magos estaban causando demasiada expectación

- Hermione, ¿por qué no buscamos un lugar donde descansar?

- Yo a poyo a Tom Herm

- Tienen razón, debemos de buscar un mesón o algo parecido

- Y también dejaremos de causar tanta incertidumbre entre los vecinos del lugar, porque todos se nos quedan viendo muy raro – dijo Ron en tono bajo

- Esa es otra buena razón para buscar un lugar donde dormir.

- De acuerdo, ya entendí chicos, vamos...

Los magos caminaban por las empedradas calles del Londres medieval, pasando por lúgubres callejones, entre las casa de adobe y disfrutando del rudimentario paisaje del Londres. Hermione tenía mucho cuidado con el acento cada vez que le preguntaban a los escasos transeúntes sobre el mejor lugar para descansar. Thomas y Ron preferían guardar silencio porque su acento podría traicionarlos. Por fin, después de caminar por un largo rato y ya con la noche sobre ellos, llegaron a un mesón donde podían pasar esa noche y tal vez conseguir un poco de información

El lugar parecía una casucha a punto de derrumbarse. Las paredes estaban roídas y la puerta mostraba señales de las termitas. El mesón realmente no tenía buen especto. Segundos antes de que Hermione entrara al lugar, Ron la detuvo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron? – preguntó extrañada Hermione

- Bueno, tendremos que pagar Herm...

- ¿Y eso qué Ron? – preguntó la chica de nuevo

- Pues no creo que los galeones nos vayan a servir de mucho...

- Vamos querido Ronnie – sonrió Hermione - ¿recuerdas con quién estas hablando?... ya lo tengo todo planeado. Al momento en el que transformamos nuestra ropa, el dinero cambió también por lo tanto lo que traes en las bolsas del pantalón, no es el dinero mágico, es el dinero muggles que utilizaban en esta época, así que podremos pagar

- Hermione, me sorprendes!! Eres realmente muy inteligente!!!

- Ah!! Tom, por eso precisamente la adoro

Los tres magos entraron al mesón y Tom sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. El lugar por dentro era muy lúgubre. Debido a la falta de electricidad y a la poca luz que proporcionaban las antorchas y velas. Frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de mostrador de madera muy viejo y sucio. Un hombre de aspecto malévolo, ojos completamente negros, pelo negro, nariz aguileña, piel blanca y sin dos dientes les sonrió haciendo que Hermione se tomara fuertemente del brazo de Ron

- ¿Puedo ayudarles? – dijo el hombre con voz cavernosa, como proveniente de un espíritu lejano – Mi nombre es Alfred Parkinson y soy el dueño de este lugar.

- Buenas noches señor Parkinson – sonrió Ron tratando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo que pudiese – buscamos habitaciones para pasar la noche porque...

- Entiendo señor....

- Ronald Weasley

- Entiendo señor Weasley, supongo que querrán dos habitaciones, un apara usted y la señora Weasley y otra para su hermano

- Disculpe pero...

- Si, está en lo correcto – comentó Ron interrumpiendo la protesta de Hermione

- Bien, porque solo tengo dos... son dos coronas por noche con alimento

- Me parece bien – y el decir esto último, Ron sacó un saco con monedas – aquí tiene lo de esta noche y mañana

- Bien, síganme por favor

El viejo Parkinson los condujo por un pasillo muy estrecho y oscuro. En el pasillo habían varias puertas pero de ninguna de ellas salía ruido alguno. Ya casi al final, le mostró a Tom su habitación y frente a la del chico, la de Hermione y Ron

- Qué tengan dulces sueños – dijo el señor Parkinson en un tono que parecía advertencia

- Eso espero – susurró Tom y entró a su habitación

Tom estaba realmente cansado por el viaje, así que solo se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama, sin mirar tan solo un momento la negrura de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Hermione y Ron entraron a la suya y con _Lummus _encendieron las lámparas que había en ella. Era muy pequeña. Solo tenía una cama, un tocador, un espejo, una jarra para agua y una ventana por la que se apreciaba la ciudad, obviamente a oscuras.

- Creo que tienes razón en eso de la magia Herm, hay que tenerla restringida, los muggles de esta época podrían capturarnos. Mañana hay que averiguar el lugar en donde se encuentra Alexa para pedirle la llave y... Hermione, ¿me estás poniendo atención?

Ron había mirado hacia la chica que estaba sentada en la cama, observando insegura a Ron, que ahora la miraba sorprendido... Hermione siempre ponía atención a lo que él decía

- ¿Herm? – preguntó Ron y se acercó a la chica. Se arrodillo frente a ella y notó que realmente muy extraña, mucho más de lo usual.

- Ron... ¿ya viste? – preguntó la chica con la voz temblorosa

- Ya vi que...

- Hay solo una cama...

- ¿Y eso qué?... Ah!! Ya entendí – exclamó Ron al ver la mirada de espanto de Hermione – Herm, no tiene nada de malo que durmamos juntos... pero si lo prefieres, yo duermo en el suelo, o me voy con Tom

- No!! – gritó Hermione – no quiero que te vayas... es solo que...

- Corazón, nada va a pasar... nada que tú no quieras... deja de preocuparte por eso y mejor vamos a dormir. Mañana comienza la búsqueda de Alexa y tenemos que estar tranquilos

- De acuerdo Ronnie

Hermione y Ron fueron a la cama, juntos. Ron colocó un brazo bajo los hombros de Hermione y la chica recargó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Ron. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero hermosa. Ron se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra; poder dormir y despertar con la mujer que amaba era una experiencia que quería disfrutar por el resto de su vida. Hermione... bueno, a Hermione se le despejaron todos los miedos y dudas que su corazón hubiera podido tener... y solo acertaba en pensar que Ronald Weasley era el hombre con el que quería compartir la vida entera. Con estos pensamientos, ambos magos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron conducir por Morfeo hasta el más dulce de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Ron miraba encantado a Hermione, Tom parecía haber tenido una mala noche. Los tres chicos se alistaron y cambiaron su ropa de nuevo utilizando la magia, para que el señor Parkinson no sospechara nada. Una vez que estuvieron listos, llegaron hasta donde Parkinson los esperaba con los alimentos. Carne seca y algo de frutas a punto de pudrirse. El estómago de Hermione se revolvió todo por completo y el hambre que los tres sentían se esfumó. Ron intentó sonreírle al señor Parkinson, que los miraba esperando que comieran algo.

- Mi mujer, mi hermano y yo no tenemos hambre señor, aunque le estamos agradecidos por el desayuno. Mire, necesitamos algo de información, estamos buscando a alguien... ¿usted a escuchado hablar de Alexa Emmerson?

El rostro de Alfred Parkinson cambió por completo. De un ser ansioso por que sus invitados comieran algo, a una expresión rígida, de enojo y represión.

- ¿Tienen tratos con Alexa Emmerson?

- No – se apresuró a decir Hermione, pero el señor Parkinson la cayó con una mirada de desaprobación

- Lo que mi esposa quiere decir señor es que no tenemos trato con ella, es solo que escuchamos su nombre y nosotros...

- Ah!! – respondió el señor Parkinson más aliviado – vienen a la ejecución, por ahí hubieran empezado...

- Mmmm bueno – dijo Ron un poco extrañado – si, venimos a la ejecución paro antes, quisiéramos verla

- No lo creo posible. La tienen en uno de los mejores calabozos de todo Londres, solo la Santa Inquisición lo sabe

- Y... ¿cuándo es la ejecución? – preguntó Tom

- Es mañana a las 12 del día. Van a quemarla. Mi familia vendrá desde lejos para verla consumirse por el fuego

- Muchísimas gracias por la información señor Parkinson. Ahora saldremos un rato, pero regresamos al anochecer.

El señor Parkinson no dijo nada. Solo emitió un leve gruñido que los chicos interpretaron como un sí. Los tres magos salieron de la posada y se encaminaron hacia el centro de Londres. A los tres se les hacía muy sospechoso que un miembro de la Hermandad de la Niké se hubiera dejado capturar por muggles para ser torturado y luego quemado en la hoguera. Así que decidieron ir a buscarla y de ser posible, ayudarla a escapar.

El edificio de la Santa Inquisición ocupaba el centro de Londres. Era una cárcel. Lúgubre y solitaria. Hermione pensaba que era muy similar a Azkaban, solo que sin los dragones de Charlie que la protegían. Frente a la enorme puerta de madera que cubría la entrada al edificio, había una enorme lista de los condenados y las fechas de ejecución. También había un decreto firmado por el papa que decía que todos los habitantes de Londres y pueblos aledaños tenían que asistir a la s ejecuciones, y quien no lo hiciera, sería acusado también de pactos con el demonio.

- ¡Esto es toda una estupidez! – exclamó Hermione una vez que terminó de leer el decreto - ¿cómo es posible que...

- Recuerda Herm, que en esta época, todo este tipo de situaciones eran bien vistas y permitidas por la sociedad... y efectivamente, quienes no asistían a las ejecuciones eran acusados también, no podemos hacer nada – comentó Tom

- Vaya, si que los muggles eran estúpidos en esta época...

- Shhh!!! Silencio Ron – dijo Tom casi gritando – si alguno te llega a escuchar, tendríamos que liberarte a ti también

- Lo que yo sigo sin explicarme es cómo es que una miembro de la Hermandad haya sido capturada... es inconcebible

- No tanto Hermione – señaló Ron y con eso capturó la atención de sus dos acompañantes – hay una posibilidad

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ron?

- Sucede que... puede haber magos implicados en todo esto

Tom y Hermione miraron de nuevo a Ron. ¿Sería posible que los magos se traicionaran entre si?

- Pero Ron – dijo Tom – No creo que los magos se presten a hacer semejante cosa, traicionarse... sería como negar lo que son

- El poder es el peor enemigo de todos. La codicia y el egoísmo son malos consejeros. No sería extraño que los magos se traicionen por poder. Han existido muchas historias de magos tenebrosos que por querer dominar el reino mágico traicionan a sus mejores amigos, este tal vez sea un caso como ese

- Ron tiene razón – comentó Hermione - el mismo Sirius fue víctima de esas ansias de poder... y que decir de Lily y James Potter, los padres de Harry, que fueron traicionados por alguien a quien ellos consideraban uno de sus amigos.

- Tienen razón, pero... ¿quién sería capas de traicionar a los magos en esta época?, que yo recuerde, en estos años no había magos tenebrosos.

- Eso es porque todos lo creíamos muerto, todos confiamos en que había perecido en la batalla contra Mimir, desgraciadamente no es así.

Los tres magos miraron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. Una chica de su edad los miraba con detenimiento. Ron Hermione y Tom estaban asustados y sumamente preocupados, no creían que alguien estuviese escuchando su conversación. ¿qué pasaría ahora?, ¿los iban a encarcelar?, ¿serían juzgados ante el tribunal del Santo Oficio?, ¿escaparían con la ayuda de la magia?.

La chica vio la preocupación reflejada en los rostros de los tres jóvenes y sonrió.

- No tienen de qué preocuparse. Soy una bruja también miembro de la Hermandad de la Niké. Mi nombre es Sophie Traint, y ustedes son...

- Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, ella es Hermione Granger y él es Thomas Hunt. Somos miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké también

- ¡¡¡Eso no puede ser posible!!! – exclamó la chica – yo no los conozco

- Venimos del futuro – explicó Hermione – tenemos una misión que cumplir aquí, y para eso necesitamos a Alexa.

- Entiendo – sonrió Sophie – síganme, este no es un muy buen lugar para hablar, lo llevaré al cuartel de la Hermandad.

Los tres magos siguieron a la misterios chica que les brindaba un poco de consuelo y quien probablemente respondería sus dudas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico.

Shopie los guió rodeando la prisión de la Santa Inquisición. Siguieron por un callejón horrible, con gente mendingando por un mendrugo de pan, niños comiendo fruta podrida, los perros peleando con la gente por la comida, con un olor horrible y nauseabundo, oscuro a pesar de que era de día... uno de los lugares más estremecedores por los que Tom, Hermione y Ron habían caminado antes. Hermione se sujetó fuerte de la mano de Ron y cerro los ojos. No podía creer que existiera tanta maldad en el mundo, tanta como para no proporcionarles algo de comida a los pobres niños.

Sophie se detuvo en una puerta muy pequeña. Los chicos juraban que se parecía muchísimo a la puerta que conducía de Londres al Caldero Chorreante. Y no estaban equivocados. Entraron al Caldero Chorreante, pero no era la taberna que ellos recordaban, era otro mesón.

El hombre de tras del mostrador vió a Sophie y miró que detrás de ella venían tres chicos más.

- ¿Son magos? – preguntó el viejo

- Si lo son, vienen del futuro – respondió la chica

- Que lo demuestren...

Sophie se giró hacia donde estaban los chicos

- Richard quiere que le demuestren que son magos...

Ron, Hermione y Tom sacaron las varitas de entre las ropas muggles y los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo _Lummus_ . Las varitas se encendieron y el señor Richard quedó satisfecho. Sophie los condujo ahora por las escaleras del Caldero Chorreante. Subieron hasta una habitación en donde Sophie tuvo que decir una contraseña para poder entrar. Dentro, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que había tres personas más que se encontraban escribiendo algo sobre los pergaminos.

- Regresé y traje a algo que nos puede ayudar.

- ¿Trajiste a Alexa contigo? – preguntó unos de los hombres sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo

- No – respondió Sophie

- Entonces nada nos puede ayudar

- Traje más magos

Los dos hombres elevaron la vista y vieron a Ron Hermione y Tom frente a ellos. Ambos magos eran gemelos, de unos 45 años, con el rostro pálido y excesivamente cansados

- Muchas veces te hemos pedido que no traigas más estorbos Sophie – dijo despectivamente uno de los gemelos regresando la vista a su trabajo

- No somos estorbos señor, o al menos no esperamos serlo – respondió Hermione – Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y venimos del futuro, somos miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké del futuro.

- Interesante – respondió el otro mago – Paul, mira, son de los nuestros. Sophie, creo que ahora si podrán ayudarnos.

- Por eso los traje John – sonrió Sophie

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren aquí? – preguntó Paul, el mago que había bajado la vista.

- Venimos buscando a Alexa Emmerson – respondió Tom – sabemos que es una gran bruja y necesitamos de su ayuda

- ¿Para qué quieren a Alexa? – preguntó de nuevo Paul

- Necesitamos que nos preste por un momento la llave que ella posee de la entrada de Avalón – respondió Ron – tenemos que salvar al mundo mágico de nuestro presente y su futuro

- ¡Esa maldita llave es la que nos trajo todos los problemas! – gritó Paul – Nidhogg también quería esa llave y por eso la atrap

- ¿Nidhogg?... ¿Nidhogg está vivo? – preguntó Hermione

- Así es – respondió John con un dejo de tristeza en la voz – nosotras también creíamos que estaba muerto, que había muerto junto con Mimir, pero no fue así, él está vivo y vino con Alexa para quitarle la llave que ella posee de Avalón. Como Alexa se negó a dársela, una noche la atacó a traición y como trabaja para el Santo oficio, la acusó ante el tribunal y ahora la tienen atrapada, él se hace cargo de ella, pero no podemos entrar a rescatarla, la tiene resguardada con hechizos muy potentes y creemos que hasta dementores... hemos hecho todo lo posible, y solo nos queda esperar a que mañana la podamos rescatar antes de la ejecución

- Eso si no es que ese maldito no la mata primero – dijo Paul

- Nosotros podemos ayudarles, de donde venimos, hemos aprendido hechizos muy poderosos – sonrió Ron

- ¿Creen que ustedes podrán ayudarnos? – preguntó Sophie

- Si, claro que podemos – sonrió Tom

- Pero... ¿quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó John

- Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, y ellos son Hermione Granger y Thomas Hunt.

- Nosotros somos los hermanos Potter, yo soy John y mi hermano Paul y a Sophie ya la conocen

- Un placer... ¿qué es lo que tienen planeado para rescatar a Alexa? – preguntó Ron

- Aún no lo sabemos bien – dijo Paul – estamos discutiendo entre la posibilidad de un ataque directo y un asalto a la prisión... pero, nosotros seis no podríamos hacerlo solos

- Tal vez podríamos intentar un ataque en la noche ...

Los cinco magos miraron intrigados a Ron que parecía tener una buena idea en mente. Los miembros de la hermandad del pasado y del futuro se quedaron planeando el rescate de una bruja que moriría injustamente.


	6. Cap 6 La Llave de la Confianza y la Paci...

**La llave de la Confianza y la Paciencia. **

**Segunda parte.**

En un oscuro calabozo, custodiado por un joven mago, en lo más profundo de las mazmorras del Edifico del Santo Oficio, se encontraba una mujer joven, de unos 20 años, sujeta de la muñecas a una pared por pesadas cadenas, con el rostro pálido, con la mirada perdida, con el cuerpo lleno de dolorosas heridas producidas por la magia...

Algo parecido a un hombre, cubierto con una capucha negra estaba a su lado sin tocarla ni mirarla, pero se podía notar que a la joven le provocaba un inmenso dolor. A lo lejos del calabozo, se escucharon unos pasos bajar por la enorme escalera que conducía hasta ese tenebroso lugar. Los pasos ahora recorrían el pasillo y poco a poco se acercaron hasta la puerta del tan custodiado lugar. El joven mago que se encargaba de la vigilancia de esa puerta, tembló al ver al hombre de túnica negra, se inclinó y sin levantar la vista hasta que él se fuera, lo dejó entrar, mientras que el mago de la túnica negra, sonreía complacido al ver la reacción tan poderosa que ejercía sobre el chico. Con caminar tranquilo y seguro se acercó hasta el lugar en donde estaba la chica encadenada. Una vez que quedó frente a ella, le ordenó al hombre de la capucha que se fuera de ahí. Cuando esta orden se cumplió, Nidhogg tocó delicadamente el rostro de Alexa y lo atrajo hacia él suyo, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Eres muy linda Alexa... pero muy estúpida también – dijo Nidhogg aventando el rostro de la chica hacia un lado – esto no te estuviera pasando si me dijeras en donde se encuentra la maldita llave

- Eso Nidhogg será algo que tú jamás sabrás – respondió Alexa con la voz baja y muy débil por la presencia del encapuchado

- No puedes ni hablar Alexa, veo que el dementor hace bien su trabajo, mientras más débil te encuentres, menos podrás llamar a tus amigos de la hermandad... esta vez, nada ni nadie podrá salvarte, a menos que me des la llave que tienes de la entrada a Avalón

- No entiendo para qué la quieres Nidhogg, tu eres el guardían principal de la entrada, en ti está la decisión de quien entra al templo sagrado y quien no.

- ¡No es suficiente! – gritó Nidhogg – nadie debería tener la oportunidad de entrar a Avalón, ¡¡Nadie!! Y esas malditas llaves son mi perdición, si algún mago las logra conseguir, podría entrar a Avalón a cualquier hora y...

- Y vencerlos a ti y a tus estúpidos guardianes que no saben hacer nada que no sea lanzar hechizos flotadores

- ¡Silencio Alexa! _¡Crucio!_

Alexa gritó lo más fuerte que pudo por el dolor provocado por la maldición Cruciatus, sin embargo, y a pesar de que siempre tenía la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara y fuera en su ayuda, nadie, absolutamente nadie acudía ante semejante grito de dolor, terror, angustia y súplica. Nidhogg miraba divertido mientras que Alexa se retorcía de dolor. Con eso, Nidhogg demostraba una vez más que era un mago sin corazón y sin la más mínima gota de compasión por los demás corriéndole por las venas.

Cuando el ataque terminó, Alexa respiraba entrecortadamente. Sabía que era mucho el desgaste que estaba haciendo, soportar al dementor, aguantar las maldiciones Cruciatus que Nidhogg y el joven mago le aplicaban cada media hora, ¡era para doblegar a cualquiera!, sin embargo, Alexa seguía en pie, soportando con su adolorido cuerpo las maldiciones y los castigos que le aplicaran. Alexa era capas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que nadie obtuviera la llave de la entrada de Avalón, llave que el mismísimo Merlín le había dado para que custodiara, y en los planes de Alexa no se encontraba defraudar la confianza que Merlín había depositado en ella.

- Podrás castigarme todo lo que quieras Nidhogg – susurró Alexa – pero jamás te daré la llave y si es necesario, el secreto se va conmigo a la tumba

- Eso dices ahora querida – sonrió malévolamente Nidhogg – recuerda que solo te quedan pocas horas de vida, mañana es tu ejecución y bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius, no creo que puedas hacer mucho. Piénsalo, vengo mañana antes de la ejecución para ver si quieres salvar tu vida y la de tus amigos también, porque en cuanto muera la líder de la Hermandad de la Niké, tus demás compañeros caerá fácilmente

Nidhogg salió de la celda no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Alexa. La chica era de verdad muy necia al querer ofrecer su vida por esa estúpida llave que él quería conseguir a toda costa, aunque tuviera que matarla.

Alexa cerró los ojos agostada, respirando profundo antes de que el dementor regresara y la sumiera en un estado de hipnosis total, en donde el único pensamiento que la acompañaba era vengarse de Nidhogg y escapar de ahí, para poder salvar a sus compañeros de la Hermandad que estaban en peligro. Muchas veces había sentido la energía de Sophie, John y Paul afuera de la cárcel, cerca de su celda, sin embargo, ella estaba lo suficientemente débil como para intentar comunicarse con ellos, y muchas veces había sentido que la desesperación la invadía cuando sabía que sus amigos se alejaban. Alexa sabía que moriría mañana, así que cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un poco, sin embargo, la presencia del dementor que acababa de llegar, no la dejó conciliar el sueño y solo pensaba que era una verdadera lástima que tuviera que pasar así sus últimas horas con vida.

En el Caldero Chorreante, seis magos se alistaban para salir a cumplir una misión: Rescatar a Alexa. Los seis desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer a los alrededores del Edificio del Santo Oficio, y se dieron ánimos por última vez antes de poner en marcha el plan que había fraguado.

- Espero por el bien de todos que tu plan funciones Ron – comentó Paul

- Es un buen plan y si lo llevamos tal y como Ron dijo estoy seguro de que funcionará – sonrió amigablemente John

- John tiene razón Paul lo único que tenemos que hacer es continuar con lo que ya hemos establecido – dijo Tom

- Bien, ya es hora – señaló Ron – será mejor que entremos en acción. ¿Chicas están listas?

- Claro Ron – sonrió Hermione

- Entonces creo que no hay nadad más que agregar. Que todos tengan éxito y si el plan no funciona por alguna razón, nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante a las 3 de la mañana. Recuerden que tienen que desaparecer en cuanto nos descubran ¿alguna duda?

- No lo creo Ron – sonrió de nuevo Hermione – será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez por todas, si no, nunca terminaremos

- Hermione tiene razón – dijo Paul – mientras más pronto rescatemos a Alexa mucho mejor.

- Nos vamos – señaló John – Tom ya es hora.

- Bien

Tom y John desaparecieron en el aire. Ahora le tocaba el turno a las chicas que tenían que hacer la parte más peligrosa del plan

- Herm – dijo Ron

- Dime Ronnie...

- Cuídate mucho, si algo te pasa yo...

- Tranquilo Ronnie, tuviste un gran plan y yo haré que todo salga a la perfección

- Amor, ten mucho cuidado con Nidhogg

- Lo tendré... tu también cuídate de los dementores

- Estaré muy preocupado por ti como para que me quiten algún pensamiento feliz

- Ronnie, Te amo

- Yo también Herm, no sabes cuanto.

Ron atrajo hacia él a la chica y le dio un corto, suave y tierno beso en los labios. Un beso llenos de amor y de cariño; un beso lleno de confianza... Hermione miró al hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y se alejó de él para poder desaparecer junto con Sophie y cumplir su parte del plan

Sophie y Hermione desaparecieron ante los ojos de Ron y Paul, que también esperaban poder cumplir con su parte del plan a pie de la letra, para que Alexa pudiera salir libre. Paul le puso una mano en el hombro a Ron, quién volteó y lo miró también. En la mirada de Paul estaba lo que Ron buscaba, una mirad que le decía que Hermione iba a estar bien y que confiara en ella.

- Hermione volverá sana y salva Ron, no tienes de que preocuparte

- Se que volverá bien, confío en ella

- Entonces a nuestros puestos...

- Muy bien.

Ron y Paul desaparecieron y esperaban solo la señal que les indicaría que era su momento de actuar.

John y Tom aparecieron en el centro de la plaza cívica, justo frente al Edificio del Santo Oficio con las varitas desenfundadas. Hermione y Sophie aparecieron dentro del edifico, en el corredor donde dormían los oficiales principales de la Inquisición justo en una puerta en específico. Paul apareció en la sección en donde tenían a todos los muggles acusados de brujería, mismos que eran sometidos a las más crueles torturas y finalmente Ron apareció en el corredor que lo llevaba al calabozo donde se encontraba Alexa. Todos estaban en su posición, todos estaban listos para iniciar, solo hacía falta la señal que lo indicaba...

John y Tom se miraron. Sabían que sus compañeros ya estaban en posición así que decidieron empezar par dar paso a la señal que los demás necesitaban

- Espero que todo lo que vamos a hacer sirva de algo

- No te preocupes Paul, mi amigo Ron es bueno con las estrategias, es un gran jugador de ajedrez mágico

- Bien, entonces comencemos...

Ambos magos desenfundaron las varitas Tom miró a Paul y sonrió. A pesar de su aspecto duro y su carácter fuerte, Paul estaba realmente asustado de lo que pudiese pasar, sin embargo, Paul confiaba ciegamente en el pelirrojo que había maquilado el plan.

- Este es un hechizo que me enseñó una amiga – sonrió Tom – es magia antigua. _Krystallus bullula_

De la varita de Tom salieron dos chorros de luz de colores, una rija y una anaranjada. Ambos chorros subieron como un remolino y cubrieron a los dos magos, creando una burbuja de los dos colores en un diámetro de unos 50 metros, una burbuja que cubría a los dos magos, que los protegía como un escudo contra ataques de hechizos provenientes de las afueras de la burbuja y un escudo protector que no era visible por los muggles.

- Buen hechizo – sonrió John – ahora es mi turno, espero no hacerte daño....

- No te preocupes, he peleado con dementores y mortífagos...

- A los dementores los conozco, pero ¿Qué es un mortífago?

- Luego te lo explico. Ahora, en guardia

- Que gane el mejor. _¡Expeliarmo!_

El duelo de magia dio inicio. De las varitas y de las bocas de ambos magos salían gritos, colores, hechizos, conjuros y hasta una que otra invocación. Fue tal el alboroto que armaron con su duelo, que lograron el primer objetivo, el que tenían ellos que cumplir,: hacer que los muggles y los oficiales de la Inquisición se alarmaran ante un duelo de magia a media noche y demostrando además, quienes eran los verdaderos magos.

Paul escuchó el alboroto que John y Tom habían provocado con su duelo. Los gritos de las mujeres que decían que era una blasfemia, las pisadas de los curiosos que apuraban para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo en la plaza cívica. Paul sabía que esa era su señal, así que entró en acción. Con un _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta que lo separaba de los presos muggles y los verdugos que se encargaban de aplicar los castigos lo miraron sorprendidos. Rápidamente, corrieron a tomar sus armas, pero Paul ya les tenía una sorpresa.

- _¡Somnus Verdugos!_ – gritó Paul

Una luz de color blanca salió de la punta de la varita de Paul y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los verdugos, quienes cayeron en un sueño profundo. Paul sonrió y los pocos muggles que estaban concientes le sonrieron también. Los había salvado. Ahora tenía que liberarlos de los instrumentos de tortura en donde los tenían presos, llevarlos a un lugar seguro y su misión habría concluido.

Shopie vigilaba por una pequeña ventana los movimientos de John y Tom que ya se encontraban en la plaza cívica. En cuanto vió que la burbuja los cubrió por completo miró a Hermione que estaba alerta a que ningún muggle las viera.

- Ya están por empezar Hermione, falta poco para que los muggles salgan

- De acuerdo, hay que seguir alertas.

Una vez que los gritos de los muggles se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Hermione y Sophie sabían que era la señal. Muchos de los oficiales del Santo Oficio salieron de sus habitaciones y las chicas tuvieron que esconderse de ellos, podrían encarcelarlas a ellas también, porque a raíz de que Nidhogg trabajaba en el Santo Oficio, suponían que más magos tenebrosos trabajaban ahí también. Y es que esa estúpida guerra que los muggles habían iniciado en su contra, era el pretexto perfecto para poder deshacerse de los enemigos.

Hermione verificó que nadie estuviera en el pasillo. Estaba limpio. Las dos chicas caminaron con mucha cautela y llegaron hasta una puerta, perteneciente a la alcoba de Nidhogg. Hermione le hizo un movimiento son la cabeza a Sophie indicándole que ella abriera la puerta mientras que Hermione se preparaba para atacar. Sophie abrió la puerta de golpe con un _Alohomora_ y Hermione estaba lista para lanzar la maldición Cruciatus, sin embargo la habitación estaba vacía

- ¡No hay nadie! – exclamó sorprendida Sophie - ¿nos equivocamos de habitación?

- No lo creo, Nidhogg estaba aqu

- Entonces, ¿en dónde está ahora?

Los ojos de Hermione examinaban con cuidado cada palmo de la habitación. Su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente buscando una posible respuesta a la pregunta que Sophie le había hecho De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron y se llenaron de terror, ella sabía en qué lugar estaba Nidhogg.

- ¡RON!

El grito que profirió Hermione fue escuchado por un muggle, un oficial de la Santa Inquisición que en cuento las vió, tomó su crucifijo implorando a Dios que las brujas se fueran. A pesar de que estaba preocupada por Ron, Hermione sacó de entre su vestido una cadena con un crucifijo que le había regalado su mamá cuando era pequeña y se la mostró al hombre. Él ahogo un grito al ver la cadena y la señal divina que colgaba del cuello de la bruja. Sophie sonrió al ver la expresión que el pobre hombre tenía en el rostro y luego le lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador, así les daría tiempo de irse. Una vez que el muggle quedó petrificado, miró de nuevo a Hermione

- Es hora de irnos, Ron dijo que si Nidhogg no estaba aquí que nos marcháramos al Caldero Chorreante

- Yo no me voy de aquí sin Ron, él está en peligro

- Hermione entiende por favor...

- Vete tú, yo me quedo con Ron

Hermione desapareció. Sophie se encontraba en el dilema de seguirla o cumplir con lo que habían acordado. La bruja desapareció también de la escena, dejando al muggle en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de terror.

Ron esperaba la señal de los chicos. El plan que había fraguado era muy complicado, sin embargo, era ideal, porque atacaban varios puntos de la vida muggle.

Ron siempre ha defendido su punto sobre que para vencer al enemigo hay que crearle distracciones y eso fue lo que hizo. La primera y gran distracción era el duelo que iban a comenzar Tom y John en la plaza cívica. La segunda sería la liberación de los presos muggles que tenían en algún lugar de las mazmorras. Estas dos distracciones servían para el ataque que las chicas le harían a Nidhogg, solo para mantenerlo ocupado, mientras que él liberaba a Alexa, enfrentándose a su guardián y a los dementores. Solo esperaba la señal.

Por una pequeña ventana, vió cuando la burbuja estuvo lista. Sabía que su momento había llegado. Salió de la oscuridad que lo ocultaba de sus enemigos y atacó con un hechizo inmovilizador al custodio de la puerta. Ron abrió de golpe la puerta que lo separaba de Alexa Emmerson y la vió encadenada a la pared con el dementor a un lado, mismo que ya se había puesto de pie y estaba a punto de darle su famoso Beso del dementor.

- _¡Expecto Patronus!_

Un hermoso pegaso plateado salió de la varita de Ron. El dementor huyó ante el hechizo que le habían lanzado. El pelirrojo corrió hasta donde se encontraba Alexa quien abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento eterno. Ron la liberó de sus cadenas, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y estaba punto de escapar con ella.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí _¡Crucio!_

Ron no pudo repeler la maldición Cruciatus que Nidhogg le había lanzado. Él y Alexa cayeron al suelo sometidos bajo los intensos dolores que esta maldición provoca. Nidhogg estaba a en la entrada de la celda, con la varita desenfundada, visiblemente enojado. Cuando el dolor por fin se detuvo, Ron se puso en pie y decidió que iba a proteger a Alexa con su vida si fuese necesario

- Sabía que estarías aquí, sabía que todo ese escándalo allá afuera era solo una trampa para distraernos... ¡¡Pero no soy un estúpido!!

- Si quieres pelea eso es lo que tendrás Nidhogg – dijo Ron

- ¡¡Pobre idiota, no sabes a quién te estás enfrentando!!

- ¡¡Si lo se!!

- Entonces sabrás que vas a morir

- _¡Krystallus homine!_

El hechizo de cristal le dio en el brazo a Nidhogg e inmediatamente lo convirtió en cristal

- Veo que conoces de magia antigua, la última vez que escuché ese hechizo tenían las intenciones de matarme... hace un largo tiempo de eso, pobre estúpido de Mimir intentó hacerlo cuando lo mate... el muy imbécil, murió creyendo que me había vencido... _¡Crucio!_

Ron logró evadir la maldición Cruciatus que Nidhogg le lanzaba. Nidhogg estaba empezando a impacientarse. Ambos magos levantaron las varitas. Ron miraba sonriente a Nidhogg que no entendía por que Ron tenía una sonrisa en el rostro si estaba a punto de morir.

- _¡Crucio!_

Tres voces se escucharon lanzar el mismo maleficio. Nidhogg fue golpeado dos veces por la misma maldición y los efectos que le estaban provocando en el cuerpo eran insoportablemente dolorosos. Ron sonrió a la persona que estaba atrás de Nidhogg. Hermione estaba con la varita desenfundada, aún apuntando al lugar en donde antes estaba de pie el cuerpo de Nidhogg. Ron cargó a Alexa que no podía caminar y con la cabeza le indicó a Hermione que era hora de retirarse de ahí.

Ron, Alexa y Hermione estaban justo en la entrada principal y Hermione lazó algunas luces de colores al cielo para que John y Tom pudiesen verlas, aunque también fueron vistas por los cientos de muggles y oficiales del Santo oficio que ahí se encontraban. Tom y John entendieron el mensaje y desaparecieron del lugar. Hermione, Ron y Alexa hicieron lo mismo también. La burbuja poco a poco se fue disolviendo en el aire y solo quedaron los muggles confundios por lo que habían estado observando.

En la habitación del Caldero Chorreante, Paul y Sophie estaban impacientes. Su amigos aún no llegaban y ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana

- ¿Les habrá pasado algo Paul? – preguntó Sophie visiblemente alterada – me siento muy mal por no haber ido a buscar a Hermione

- Hay que tener confianza y fe en ellos Sophie, estoy seguro de que regresarán pronto

- Eso espero...

Paul y Sophie escucharon a alguien subir las escaleras. Sophie corrió a abrir la puerta y vió como todos sus amigos estaban ahí, sonriéndole. Ron entró con Alexa en brazos, Hermione Tom y John entraron después.

- ¡¡Alexa!! – gritó Sophie – amiga me da tanto gusto que ya estés aquí...

- Y a mi me da gusto verlos a todos de nuevo. – sonrió débilmente Alexa, pero muy feliz de estar de nuevo en casa.

- Lo mejor será que la llevemos a San Mungo para que le curen las heridas – comentó Paul – aquí no tenemos los instrumentos necesarios

- Además de que tengo la certeza de que Nidhogg vendrá a querer atacarnos – comentó Hermione

- Hermione tiene razón – señaló Ron – lo mejor será que todos vayamos a San Mungo y nosotros tal vez a hospedarnos es Hogsmeade

- Eso no será necesario chicos – sonrió John – nuestra casa en el valle del Godric puede hospedarlos por el tiempo que necesiten, ¿verdad Paul?

- Será un honor tenerlos en la casa chicos – sonrió Paul

- Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a San Mungo, antes de que llegue Nidhogg

Los siete magos desaparecieron del Caldero Chorreante dejando a tras el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Nidhogg y los muggles.

Una semana después, Ron, Hermione y Tom, vestidos con sus ropas muggles entraban a San Mungo. Ahí ya los esperaban los gemelos Paul y John Potter y Sophie. Ese día darían de alta a Alexa.

- Los estábamos esperando – sonrió Sophie – Alexa quiere hablar con ustedes

- Bien, entonces no hagamos esperar a nuestra amiga – sonrió Tom

Los tres chicos entraron a la habitación de Alexa, en donde una mujer blanca, con cabello dorado y sonrisa perfecta los saludo amablemente

- Es muy agradable verte sonreír después de todo lo que pasaste Alexa – comentó Hermione

- Es un placer para mi verlos de nuevo.

- ¿Querías hablar con nosotros? – preguntó Ron

- Así es Ron. Sophie y los Potter me contaron que vinieron a buscar la llave de la entrada a Avalón, la llave que tanto quería Nidhogg

- Bueno, si, por eso venimos – respondió Ron

- ¿Para qué quieren la llave? – preguntó Alexa

- Sucede que hubo un evento en el pasado. Alguien robó uno de los triángulos de poder de la isla de Avalón y desestabilizó la vida del mundo mágico. El mundo mágico se destruirá si no conseguimos regresar el triángulo a tiempo.

- Avalón es un lugar de muchos peligros – señaló Alexa en tono muy serio – deben de tener mucho cuidado cuando lleguen a enfrentar a los guardianes...

- ¿A qué te refieres Alexa? – preguntó Tom

- No puedo decirles más chicos, no es mi deber, sin embargo, recuerden que la fe y la esperanza es lo último que pueden perder... les voy a dar la llave

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida Hermione

- Ustedes no solo salvaron la vida, sino la de muchos muggles inocentes. Se arriesgaron por alguien a quien no conocían... además, necesitan la llave para salvar al mundo mágico. Tengan.

Alexa cerró los ojos colocó las palmas de las manos juntas y concentró toda su energía en ellas. Una luz dorada envolvió las manos de Alexa y de pronto, desapareció. Alexa abrió las manos y ahí estaba una llave dorada. Una llave reluciente, que tenía un solo diente y que tenía grabado un sol.

- Esta es la llave de la confianza y la paciencia – comentó Alexa – solo la podrán usar si realmente tienen confianza ciega en sus acompañantes y paciencia para soportar las calamidades que en Avalón se les presenten. Un a cosa más. El mundo mágico esta cambiando por completo. Nidhogg debería de estar muerto, sin embargo, vino a nuestro tiempo a causar contratiempos. En sus manos está el destino de todos. Espero que tengan éxito

- Sabemos que la misión que nos encomendaron es muy difícil Alexa, pero ten por seguro que haremos hasta lo imposible por que el mundo mágico regrese a la normalidad y la estabilidad que necesita. Ahora tenemos que irnos. – dijo Ron

- Lo sé. Buena suerte chicos.

- Muchas gracias por todo Alexa – sonrió Hermione

- Gracias a ustedes. Hermione una cosa más.

- Dime Alexa...

- Si no cuidas a Ron, lo regreso al pasado para que se quede conmigo

- No te preocupes, lo cuidaré...

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación de Alexa. Se despidieron de Los gemelos Potter y de Sophie y salieron del hospital hasta llegar al bosque que se encontraba frente a ellos. Formaron el triángulo de nuevo y Hermione se colgó la llave al cuello. Se tomaron de las manos y pensaron justo un minuto después de cuando habían partido de la cabaña de Hermond.

Todo se volvió negro, parecía como si volaran o flotaran en el espacio, solo que sin estrellas y cuando se estaban acostumbrando a la sensación, algo los golpeó de pronto. Ahora también volaban, pero a una velocidad extraordinaria y parecía como si lo hicieren hacia a tras. A su alrededor, se veían manchas de colores de todos tamaños y formas... imágenes por todos lados, pero nada en concreto, nada real, todo se veía borroso... Sin previo aviso llegaron a la cabaña de Hermond. Ahí estaban Jack y Josh que los veían sorprendidos no solo porque habían partido hacia tan solo unos momentos antes, sino por las ropas que traían. Después aparecieron los demás. Los tres sonreían, parecía que habían pasado muchos años desde que habían dejado de ver a sus amigos. La voz de Hermond los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Bienvenidos de regreso chicos, creo que la primera parte de la misión ha sido todo un éxito – sonrió Hermond – ahora, un nuevo grupo tendrá que ir al año 502, con el mago Mimir y con el mago Merlín, ellos conocen el camino a Avalón. Pero tengo que advertirles que esta segunda parte es mucho más difícil, porque tendrán que poner a prueba sus habilidades como magos y aurores.

Los chicos se miraron de nuevo. Ninguno se veía cansado ni agotado, pero sabían perfectamente que no podían viajar todos.

- Bien, esta ocasión, yo les diré quiénes no podrán hacer el viaje. Neville y Tom, se quedarán con Josh, Jack y conmigo, los vamos a necesitar.... aquí., los demás, ya saben como viajar en el tiempo. Que tengan éxito y espero que regresen pronto, un minuto después de que se vayan. Ah! Y antes de que se vayan, por favor, díganle a Merlín que se aleje de la dama del lago y envíenle mis saludos a esos dos viejos magos

- De acuerdo Hermond- sonrió Harry

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Athena y Kate partieron de nuevo a cumplir con la segunda parte del plan que habían fraguado para salvar al mundo mágico.


	7. Cap 7 La Llave de la Lealtad y la Pruden...

**La llave de la Lealtad y la Prudencia**

**Primera Parte.**

- ....Y ahora, prepárense para viajar, formen un triángulo y tómense de las manos –Kate y Athena se tomaron de las manos y a regañadientes, Draco lo hizo también – recuerden que para regresar tendrán que tomar la misma formación y pensar justo un minuto después de que partan, bien, ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense. Para a los del siglo XVI, concéntrense firmemente en Londres en el año 1502 ese el mejor año de Alexa. Bien, suerte chicos.

Los tres magos miraron hacia el lugar en donde acababan de desaparecer sus amigos. El espacio vacío hizo que Kate sintiera un leve temor sobre lo que pudiese sucederles... ¿qué pasaría si no podían o no querían regresar al presente... la voz de Hermond la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Para los del siglo XVIII – continuó Hermond – cierren los ojos y concéntrense en Rusia en el año 1785, seguro encuentran a Ivánovich. Suerte para ustedes también.

Los tres jóvenes magos sintieron como de pronto el mundo se oscureció por completo. Un vértigo enorme se apoderó de ellos y los tres tenían miedo de lo que a continuación ocurriría. Colores, formas, sensaciones... todo fue muy rápido. Cuando todo se detuvo de pronto, sabían perfectamente que habían llegado a San Petersburgo, la ciudad rusa en donde vivía Ivánovich en esa época

Kate abrió los ojos. Athena y Draco hicieron lo propio también. Aparecieron en una calle oscura de San Petersburgo, la ciudad de las catedrales la más hermosa que existía en toda Rusia. A pesar del frío del invierno que los estaba casi congelando, no pudieron dejar de notar que era una maravilla lo que estaban observando. San Petersburgo se veía hermoso en invierno, a pesar de que hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Las calles llenas de nieve por todos lados, el agua congelada, las pocas personas que se encontraban en la calle a esas horas de la noche, traían puestos enormes abrigos que los cubrían de las inclemencias del tiempo. Kate, Draco y Athena miraban sorprendidos hacia todos lados.

- ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó Athena – en mi mundo no existe esto...

- Es una verdadera lástima que los chicos de tu tiempo no puedan apreciar la hermosura de esta ciudad Athena – sonrió Kate

- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Trosky aquí?, San Petersburgo es enorme... – preguntó Draco

- Podemos ir a La catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo – sugirió Kate – supongo que alguien nos puede dar información ahí...

- De acuerdo, caminemos hacia allá – finalizó Draco

- Primero tendremos que transformar nuestra ropa antes de que alguien sospeche. _¡Cambiare!_

La luz blanca de las varitas envolvió a los tres magos por completo. La ropa muggle que traían se transformó por hermosos vestidos de la corte del Zar Ruso, un traje realmente elegante para Draco y enormes abrigos que les proporcionaba el calor que el frío invierno les robaba. Una vez que transformaron sus ropas como la gente de la época, los tres magos emprendieron hacia la Catedral, sorprendiéndose cada vez más y más de la hermosura de la ciudad.

La noche era esplendorosa y las estrellas brillaban tratando de proporcionarles un poco de luz para alumbrarles el camino rumbo a la catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo, en donde según Kate, podrían proporcionarles alguna información sobre Ivánovich, el mago que tenía la llave que estaban buscando.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente Ivánovich va a estar en San Pedro? – preguntó Draco

- Yo jamás dije que estaba segura de que ahí estaría, simplemente que la Catedral era una de los centros más importantes de la ciudad y por lo tanto, me imagino que alguien puede proporcionarnos alguna información

- ¡Tratas de insinuar que Kate es una mentirosa! – exclamó Athena

- ¡Nunca diría que Kate es una mentirosa, pero tal vez tu....

- ¡¡Silencio!! – gritó Kate – vamos a despertar a los vecinos.

- ¿Estás segura que podremos llegar hasta donde se encuentra Ivánovich? – preguntó Draco a Kate

- Si Draco, no te preocupes...

- Confía en Kate, porque ¿confías en ella verdad? – preguntó inquisitivamente Athena

- Ciertamente confío en Kate, pero solo en Kate...

- Chicos, ¡basta ya! – exclamó Kate – no discutan más por favor, recuerden que si seguimos peleando, jamás podremos encontrar la llave, esto es trabajo de equipo y lamento decirles que nosotros somos un equipo

- De acuerdo Kate – dijo Atenía y miró de reojo a Draco – pero él no me convence...

- Pues tú a mi tampoco...

- Draco, Athena, por favor... nos pueden descubrir y no se que nos puedan hacer si la gente del pueblo se entera a lo que venimos, podrían llevarnos a Siberia y quitarnos las varitas.

- Pero tú puedes hacer magia sin la varita Kate...

- Aún así, debemos de tener precauciones Draco, mejor comportémonos...

- Solo porque tú lo pides Kate – resopló Draco

- No creas que es por otra cosa... – murmuró Athena

- Espero que así sea realmente chicos, y ahora rumbo a la Catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo

Kate siguió caminando con paso firme, mientras que Athena y Draco se miraban con mutua desconfianza. Athena creía que el chico de los ojos grises no era de fiar, había algo en él que no le gustaba, tal vez porque aún conservaba la mirada fría y calculadora, o porque se había enterado de que él había estado del lado de Voldemort o simplemente porque se daba cuenta de que poseía aún la marca que lo identificaba como un fiel vasallo de quien había causado tantos destrozos en su mundo: La Marca Tenebrosa.

Para Draco, Athena era solo una chica que creía saberlo absolutamente todo y que, ante sus ojos, lo único que pretendía era llamar la atención de los miembros de la hermandad porque había sufrido mucho. Draco, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era el sufrimiento en carne propia y no iba a permitir que una adolescente con problemas existenciales viniera a intentar despertar en él sentimientos de compasión hacia ella. Draco no sabía aún lo que era la compasión para los demás. Él sabía lo que era el dolor, lo sabía perfectamente porque él había sentido mucho dolor a lo largo de toda su vida. La falta de cariño de sus padres por órdenes mismas de Lucius Malfoy, que profesaba que si Draco se hacía duro desde pequeño, no serían necesarios los castigos físicos más adelante. Con el paso de los años, Draco había crecido solo, siempre preguntándose por qué su familia no era como la de los demás chicos, que aunque ser hijos de mortífagos, tenían por lo menos el cariño y la protección de su madre, la que él nunca tuvo. Después en el colegio, no solo había estado dolor por los castigos físicos que su padre le proporcionaba por no ser el mejor de la clase, también estaba Potter (el que ahora consideraba como su hermano) que siempre llamaba la atención de los demás, y siempre era el héroe del colegio... un dolor que se sumó más, fue cuando su corazón padeció el sufrimiento más insoportable de todo ser humano: amar y no ser correspondido. Muchas veces había intentado quitarse la vida para terminar así con su padecer, pero con solo pensar en los hermosos ojos de Ginny, el mundo mágico volvía a ser un lugar habitable. Al terminar, Hogwarts, el sufrimiento se volvió más terrible para él. Su padre lo había enlistado en las filas de los fieles vasallos de Lord Voldemort, del Señor Tenebroso. No había tenido fiesta de graduación, sin embargo, había experimentado la más aterradora iniciación que un mortífago joven pudo tener, enfrentando a Voldemort en un duelo que le dejó como resultado una semana en San Mungo tratando de aliviarse de las heridas provocadas por el sin número de maldiciones _Cruciatus _que el Señor Oscuro le había aplicado. Las luchas en la guerra civil que el mundo mágico había tenido, siempre, Potter contra él... lleno de odio y de rencor contra todos los que lo rodeaban incluyendo a su padre, el que creía era el causante de todo lo que había sufrido en la vida. Después, enterarse por boca de unos de los mortífagos, Walden Macnair, que su padre había permitido que un mago asesinara a su madre frente a él cuando iba en quinto curso... la batalla final contra Kate y Harry en donde Lord Voldemort había perecido y él había salido vivo de milagro... no era una vida muy sana la que Draco había tenido... no era una vida llena de amor y cariño como los Weasley, o de superación y reconocimiento ante sus logros como la de Potter, había sido una larga jornada de continuos desprecios por ser hijo de un mortífago, un mortífago que había resultado ser un cobarde... Y ahora Athena, que creía haber sufrido mucho en el mundo... ella que sabía de dolor si sus padres la adoraban, ella que sabía del dolor si todos la miraban sin juzgarla por su pasado, un pasado que a él siempre lo perseguiría y no le permitiría conciliar el sueño por el resto de su vida, tan solo por llevar el apellido Malfoy.

Athena sabía leer la mente y había escuchado, por accidente, todo lo que Draco acababa de recordar. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y se dio cuenta de que no era un mal chico, que lo único que buscaba era iniciar una nueva vida, sin que los demás lo juzgaran. Kate también había podido escuchar lo que Draco pensaba, así que se acercó hasta él y tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo, para que Draco pudiera llorar en el hombro de alguien por primera vez en toda su vida

- Llora todo lo que quieras Draco, descarga tu corazón de tan pesados sentimientos y culpas que aún trae consigo... recuerda que no estas solo Draco, estamos todos nosotros, que ahora somos tu familia, y no vamos a permitir que te sigan persiguiendo y atormentando esos fantasmas de tu pasado... llora y deja que con las lágrimas poco a poco, toda la rabia que aún sientes en el corazón, salga en cada una de esas perlas de cristal que ahora emergen de tus ojos. No eres juzgado por nadie, ni lo serás... tu apellido no es nada para nosotros y no significa que siempre tendrás que ser una mala persona, al contrario, yo se perfectamente que si te hubieran brindado la oportunidad, desde el principio habrías podido tomar tus propias decisiones y así elegir el camino que mejor te pareciera para tu vida... y aunque lamento mucho que no haya sido de esa manera, nunca es tarde para iniciar, para levantar todos los trozos de tu vida del suelo, reconstruirla con tus propias manos y labrar el destino que creas conveniente para ti. Ahora puedes ser libre y tomar decisiones a tu libre albedrío... y no estás solo, nunca jamás lo estarás

Draco lloraba inconsolable... Athena y Kate también, aunque Kate trataba de dominarse para brindarle un poco de su fuerza a Draco, ahora que la necesitaba tanto. Athena se acercó hasta donde Draco abrazaba a Kate como un pequeño chico abraza a su madre cuando necesita el consuelo de alguien, cuando está aterrado, cuando no sabe que va a suceder... Athena abrazó también a Draco y le susurró un _lo siento_ al oído. El chico le dirigió una mirada llena de agradecimiento y con la voz entre cortada le pidió una disculpa también.

Minutos después y con el corazón más blando que antes, los tres magos reiniciaron el rumbo con destino a la Catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo, lugar en donde esperaban encontrar información sobre Ivánovich Trosky, el miembro de la hermandad que poseía la llave de la entrada a Avalón.

Caminaron durante largo rato a las orillas del ahora congelado río Neva hasta que a lo lejos, pudieron apreciar la magnitud de la belleza de la Catedral. Una gran cúpula se veía elevarse hacia el cielo como alzando una plegaria... enormes puertas de madera y vitrales que hacían recordar la etapa del Renacimiento europeo. Con un estilo rebuscado sin dejar de ser estéticamente perfecto, la Catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo ofrecía una visión maravillosa de la genialidad de los escultores renacentistas. Era un verdadero regalo para quienes la miraban.

Los magos quedaron asombrados por el esplendor de la catedral y movidos por una curiosidad natural por querer conocerla por dentro, caminaron mucho más rápido para poder llegar a ella lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, algo los detendría en el camino a la Catedral. Una pelea se estaba disputando entre dos nobles caballeros de alta sociedad, mismos que discutían acaloradamente por cuestiones de dignidad y que tenían las varitas desenfundadas, lo que hizo suponer a los chicos que eran dos magos de la época.

- ¡Es imposible lo que me está diciendo señor ! – gritó el más joven - ¡me niego a creer una sola palabra de lo que usted me informa!

- Tienes que creerlo – dijo el hombre mayor, tratando de tranquilizar la situación – es la verdad, no gano nada mintiéndote...

- ¡¡Gana a Anna!!

- Anna no tiene nada que ver en esto...

- Mucho me temo que si señor, se perfectamente que sus intenciones con Anna no son solo las de un protector, son de un hombre... usted la ve como una mujer a la que quiere tener junto a usted... ¡Eso no voy a permitirlo!

- Dmitri tranquilízate por favor, Anna es como si fuera mi hija...

- No lo creo señor, usted...

- _¡Avada Kedavra!___

La luz verde que emite la maldición imperdonable salió de tras de unos árboles que se encontraban cerca del río. El rostro del hombre mayor quedó inmóvil. Del rostro de Dmitri brotaron algunas lágrimas por lo que acababa de suceder. Kate se dio cuenta que todo dejó de correr. El tiempo no se movía.

- ¡¡El tiempo!!... – exclamó Kate

- _¡Somnus Letalis!_

- ¡Quien demonios...!__

Kate corrió hasta los árboles de donde provino la voz que había pronunciado la maldición que solo Kate y Harry eran capaces de hacer. Al legar hasta el lugar, lo único que pudo encontrar fue un trozo de túnica rasgado. Kate regresó con sus amigos no sin antes guardar perfectamente ese pedazo de tela que probablemente le revelaría la identidad de los magos que habían atacado esa noche. Kate regresó el tiempo a su curso normal, lista para desafiar la dura situación a la que estaba por enfrentarse.

Kate, Athena y Draco corrieron hasta donde Dmitri se encontraba aún paralizado. Draco se agachó hasta donde se encontraba el hombre que ahora yacía muerto. Kate y Athena trataron de hablar con Dimitri, pero no fue posible, el chico seguía sumido en un mar de confusiones. Draco miró a Dmitri y notó también que las chicas no podían hacer nada, así que sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia en donde se encontraba Dimitri.

- Será mejor que hables si no quieres sufrir...

- ¡¡Draco tranquilízate por favor!! – exclamó Kate – el chico está paralizado por lo que sucedió...

- Tienes que entenderlo Draco...

- ¿Y cómo pretenden que lo ayudemos si no puede explicarnos nada, ni quien es él, ni quien es este señor que ahora está muerto... ¿qué no saben que los que podemos cargar con esta muerte somos nosotros?

- Draco no seas paranoico... – dijo Athena en un tono retador...

- No creo que su amigo sea paranoico señoritas...

Dmitri había recuperado el habla y el color, sin embargo, aún miraba atónito el cuerpo de su antiguo interlocutor. Draco, Kate y Athena esperaban con ansias que el mago Dmitri siguiera hablando, pero no fue así...

- ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirnos quien eres y qué era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Draco directamente al joven de ojos azules y piel blanca que ahora lo miraba preocupado...

- Tienen razón, he sido un descortés... Mi nombre es Dmitri Trosky, miembro de la hermandad de la Niké de los magos de Rusia y caballero con la 2ª. Orden de Merlín...

- ¿Trosky... Dijiste Trosky? - preguntó Athena

- Así es señorita...

- Lo siento, mi nombre es Athena Portman y ellos son mis amigos, Kathelene Britter y Draco Mal...

- Solo Draco por favor – interrumpió Draco.

- Disculpe Dmitri... ¿usted conoce a un mago llamado Ivánovich Trosky? – preguntó Kate

- Si, Ivánovich es mi hermano, de hecho, ahora tendría que estar con él porque...

El ruido de cascos de caballos interrumpió a Dmitri. Los chicos se aterraron solo de pensar que alguien pudiese encontrarlos con el cadáver de un hombre frente a ellos. Muchas ideas se les vinieron a la mente :correr, huir, esconderse, desaparecer.. pero Kate no se movió un solo centímetro. Draco y Athena comprendieron perfectamente el mensaje que quería dar a entender Kate y tampoco se movieron. Dmitri aún se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido y decidió quedarse listo para asumir su responsabilidad.

Los caballos se acercaron más rápido y galopando hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban los cuatro magos. Unos 6 caballos conducidos por hombres solamente llegaron hasta la escena del crimen. La mayoría de los jinetes se veía que eran de la clase trabajadora o como Draco aún les llamaba, simples sirvientes, pero había dos chicos que no lo eran. Vestían igual que Dmitri, ropas muy elegantes que solamente se utilizarían en una fiesta. Los dos jóvenes que venían a caballo miraron a Dmitri y luego exploraron con la vista a Athena, Draco y Kate. En particular, uno de ellos posó su mirada demasiado tiempo en Kate

- Ivánovich... hermano – murmuró Dmitri – ha ocurrido una terrible desgracia

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí Dmitri? – preguntó el joven que había estado observando detenidamente a Kate. Era alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos color azules, una combinación bastante peculiar...

- Ivánovich, alguien utilizó una maldición imperdonable en contra de Vladimir... te juro que no se quien fue ni de donde provino... una voz de hombre lanzó la maldición desde aquellos arbustos.

El otro chico que venía a caballo y que acompañaba a Ivánovich miró a dos de sus sirvientes y movió la cabeza indicando que fueran a investigar si por alguna razón aún se encontraba el asesino de Vladimir. Los hombres que fueron a investigar no encontraron absolutamente nada, ni una sola huella ni un solo indicio de quien era el culpable

- Parece ser que todo apunta a tus compañeros – dijo el chico que había enviado a los sirvientes y miró de nuevo a Draco, Athena y Kate

- Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, al contrario, solo que estuvieron en el momento equivocado a la hora inadecuada. Tienes que entenderlo Alexei – señaló Dmitri

- Si me permiten podré explicar lo que está sucediendo – inició Kate y atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes – nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de este señor y por lo tanto de semejante crimen somos inocentes sin embargo...

- ¡Entonces qué hacen aquí y con las varitas desenfundadas! – exclamó Alexei

- Si me permite continuar – dijo Kate y miró de reojo a Alexei que también la miraba hipnotizado – nosotros somos miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké del futuro, exactamente del siglo XXI y venimos aquí en busca de Ivánovich Trosky. Necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente para salvar el futuro del mundo mágico.

Kate dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ivánovich. La chica no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules y la mirada inquisitiva de Ivánovich, que ahora sonreía levemente al notar que el rubor se había apoderado de las mejillas de Kate.

- ¿Y para qué quieren a Ivánovich? – preguntó de nuevo Alexei

- Ese es un asunto privado señor – respondió en un tono muy severo Athena que sin darse cuenta, desde que habían llegado los señores a caballo, estaba sujeta del brazo de Draco – solo lo trataremos con el señor Trosky

- Entonces lo mejor será que regresemos al castillo, aquí no podremos hablar. Petrov y Alexander, háganse cargo del cuerpo de Vladimir y lo llevan al palacio también.

Después de decir esto, Ivánovich, Alexei y los demás hombres a caballo dieron la vuelta y comenzaron el galope de regreso de donde sea que hubiesen partido. Petrov y Alexander levantaron el cuerpo y desaparecieron con todo y caballos de la escena del crimen. Dmitri estaba un tanto más tranquilo y miró a los chicos ya con otra expresión en el rostro.

- Si desean hablar con Ivánovich, lo mejor será que vayamos a palacio... vengan , tomaremos mi carruaje...

Después de un movimiento de varita, frente a ellos apareció un elegante carruaje y hermosos caballos que lo halaban...

- Ahora se de donde obtuvieron la inspiración para el carruaje de la cenicienta – susurró Athena

- ¿Qué es la cenicienta Athena? – preguntó Draco

Athena lo miró y estaba apunto de explicarle cuando Kate le hizo una seña para que se callara. Draco y Athena asintieron y subieron al carruaje de Dmitri Trosky

Se inició el camino hacia al palacio de invierno de los Zares rusos. El paisaje invernal que observaban en el camino era simplemente majestuoso. Los bosques eran completamente blancos al igual que el camino. Gruesos copos de nieve empezaron a caer... Athena miraba a Draco y trataba de encontrar una explicación de todo lo que su padre le había hecho. Kate y Dmitri no pudieron más con el silencio que imperaba en el transporte.

- Se que no es correcto preguntarlo señor Trosky – inició Kate un poco temerosa – me gustaría saber quien era el hombre que murió.

- No se preocupe señorita, no es molestia, además, ustedes intentaron ayudar, así que me veo obligado moralmente a rendirles una explicación. Ese hombre era unos de los consejeros de la Zarina Catalina la Grande, reina de toda Rusia. Su nombre era Vladirmir Pavlova, y también era el padrino de mi prometida Anna Vasilievich. Ahora no se cómo voy a darle la noticia, creerá que yo lo he asesinado...

- Pero no fue así señor Trosky – dijo Athena en un impulso – nosotros podemos servirle como testigos, usted no lo mato.

- Muchas gracias señorita Athena, pero aún así, las cosas entre Anna y yo, no iban muy bien del todo...

- Perdone el atrevimiento Dmitri, pero ¿ustedes tienen problemas? – preguntó intrigada Kate

- Mucho me temo que si, Kate, últimamente hemos discutido por asuntos sin mucha importancia...

- Si te rindes Dmitri, jamás podrás perdonártelo nunca... tienes que luchar por la mujer que amas... y no permitas que pequeños mal entendidos los distancien... después podrías arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida.

Los tres magos del carruaje miraron asombrados a Draco, que acababa de mostrar que en alguna parte de su dolor, aún tenía sentimientos hermosos guardados para que alguien viniera a rescatarlos de la oscuridad.

- Muchas gracias por el consejo Draco, creo que lo tomaré en cuenta... damas, señor, es mi deber informarles también que nos dirigimos al palacio de invierno de la Zarina Catalina La Grande... ella es bruja también. Lamentablemente no se encuentra en casa, tuvo una salida fuera del país, hubiera sido todo un honor que la conocieran...

- ¿Dijiste bruja? – preguntó Athena

- Nunca supe que una reina fuera bruja... – dijo pensativo Draco

- Ah!! si, ella es una bruja muy poderosa, lamentablemente su condición de Zarina no le permite hacerlo público, sin embargo, pidió como favor especial al ministerio de magia que le enviaran brujos rusos para que fueran sus consejeros durante su mandato... por eso nos encontramos aquí.

- ¿Y su hijo Pablo también es mago?

- Lamentablemente no lo es Kate, él príncipe Pablo es un squib, y por eso, la verdad sobre su madre no ha sido revelada, ni lo será jamás, podría causar un enorme problema en el pueblo... ahora es lo que menos deseamos, recién acabamos de salir de una rebelión y de una guerra contra los otomanos

- Así que estamos en el momento de más calma en Rusia – sonrió Kate

- Al menos en el mandato de mi señora si Kate, estamos en el momento de más calma.

La charla siguió durante el recorrido. Los cuatro magos conversaban tranquilamente sin imaginar que al llegar al palacio, calma y tranquilidad sería lo que menos obtendrían en aquella visita. Un grupo de gentes del pueblo habían tomado el palacio aprovechando la ausencia de los cuatro responsables del palacio: Dmitri e Ivánovich Trosky, Alexei Navokov y Vladimir Pavlova. Una vez que Ivánovich y Alexei habían regresado al palacio, los habían tomado como prisioneros, junto con Anna Vasilievich y llevado a las mazmorras de castillo. Ahora Nidhogg y su grupo de rebeldes, esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los miembros de la hermandad de la Niké del futuro y de Dmitri.


	8. Cap 8 La Llave de la Lealtad y la Pruden...

**La llave de la Lealtad y la Prudencia**

**Segunda Parte.**

- No tardarán en llegar...

- Pero señor, ¿qué hacemos si nos descubren?...

- No creo que lo hagan, esto no se lo esperan...

Nidhogg miró confiado a uno de los rebeldes que estaba a su lado. Había tardado mucho tiempo en maquilar el plan que ahora estaba poniendo en acción. Todo estaba calculado: la muerte de Vladimir, la salida de Catalina, la rebelión, el secuestro de Anna y del hermano mayor Trosky... todo estaba listo para que cuando llegase Dmitri tuviera que decir en dónde se encontraba la llave que correspondía al segundo pilar de Avalón.

El mago miró de nuevo a su improvisado ejercito, gente del pueblo a los que había convencido de que los consejeros de la reina estaban tramando alta traición en contra de Catalina e iban a realizar un golpe de estado. No había sido fácil convencerlos, porque los pueblerinos confiaban mucho en m los consejeros que la Zarina había puesto a cargo de San Petersburgo, pero ante la amenaza de la caída de su gobernante, se lo había creído todo y los que no lo habían hecho, basto solo una maldición Imperius para hacerlos obedecer.

Nidhogg sonreía malévolamente... todo iba a salir a la perfección, todo estaba fríamente calculado... Ya le habían quitado una de las llaves de Avalón pero aún le quedaban dos. Esta segunda llave jamás la podrían conseguir aunque los magos enviados por Mimir y Merlín llegaran a intentar fraguar una batalla en contra de él.

- Los mandaron en el tiempo de Alexa, pero aquí no he visto a nadie sospechoso. Tal vez se les olvidó quién portaba la segunda llave. – dijo Nidhogg

En el carruaje, Athena, Draco, Kate y Dmitri, viajaban confiados con dirección al palacio de invierno sin saber la situación real en la que se encontraba. Athena sacó un poco el rostro por una de las ventanillas del carruaje y miró hacia el castillo. Una ola de imágenes revueltas aparecieron frente a ella; Voces que le hablaban a todas al unísono sin saber que era lo que estaban diciendo... o que era lo que querían; pero entre la confusión alcanzó a percibir débilmente el rostro de un hombre... un hombre malvado... un hombre que tenía toda la intención de matar a todo el que se pusiera en frete.

Athena miró a Kate quién tenía la mismas preguntas que ella, pero un brillo diferente en la mirada.

- ¿Lo viste verdad?... ¿lo viste Athena, verdad?

La chica se quedó sorprendida ante lo que Kate le estaba preguntando. Sabía perfectamente que la visión que acababa de tener no había durando lo suficiente ni había sido lo suficientemente clara para que alguien más pudiera notarla y entenderla, a menos que...

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó Kate algo titubeante

- No, no lo sabía, no se quien demonios sea él... pero no se veía como si fuera un buen chico

- ¿Qué sea quién qué? – preguntó Draco que al igual que Dmitri esperaba respuestas de las dos chicas que los acompañaban y que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que ellas estaban diciendo.

- Míralo con tus propios ojos – dijo Athena y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco – ¿lo conoces?

Draco cerró los ojos y vió la imagen del mago que Athena le estaba mostrando. Aterrado abrió los ojos de nuevo. Miró a Athena y a Kate tratando de encontrar respuestas, las mismas respuestas que las chicas estaban pidiendo.

- ¿Lo conoces Draco? – preguntó Kate

- Si... pero esto no puede ser... no puede ser posible, él tiene que estar muerto...

- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Dmitri que no entendía nada...

- Un momento Dmitri por favor – pidió Kate - Draco... ¿lo conoces?

- Si Kate, se quien es ese hombre. Pero aún no puedo creer que sea él. Tal vez te equivocaste, se equivocaron... ¿de dónde salió esa imagen?

- Del palacio de invierno Draco – respondió Athena – es algo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos.

- Increíble...

- Draco puedes decirnos quien es – dijo impaciente Kate

- Su nombre es Nidhogg y fue un mago más poderoso que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort... la maldad corría en sus venas. Fue un mago que torturó y asesino muggles a diestra y siniestra... pero tiene que estar muerto...

- ¿Nidhogg está vivo? – preguntó aterrado Dmitri

- Si, esta vivo Dmitri – respondió Draco – y quiere vengarse por lo que veo

- ¿Por qué preguntan si está vivo.. qué tendría que estar muerto? – preguntó Athena

- Ya les he dicho que Nidhogg fue un mago tenebroso muy temido. Su época fue por los años 400 y 500 de la vida muggle... murió en una batalla contra otro mago llamado Mimir, el único que tenía el poder para destruirlo... se enfrentaron en duelo y según lo que contaron los testigos, ambos magos se destruyeron... no puede estar vivo, no debe estar vivo

- Draco tiene razón – comentó Dmitri – si Nidhogg está vivo todos los magos corremos grave peligro, nadie tiene el poder para destruirlo

- Y ahora nos está esperando – señaló Kate – tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que intente asesinarnos.

- Hay que hacer un plan Kate

- Si Athena, tenemos que hacer un plan.

En las mazmorras del palacio de invierno Alexei, Anna la prometida de Dmitri e Ivánovich trataban de tranquilizar a los reos, ellos también estaban sumamente angustiados con el regreso de Nidhogg

- ¿Por qué cree que Dmitri es el que tiene la llave de Avalón? – preguntó Alexei - ¿Qué no se supone que esa llave la tienes tú Ivánovich?

- No se supone, yo la tengo. Probablemente se confundió de nombre – respondió Ivánovich

- Solo espero que a Dmitri venga a rescatarnos – susurró Anna

- ¿Y si Dmitri no logra salvarnos? – preguntaba Alexei – me refiero a que Dmitri no es un mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse a Nidhogg

- ¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo?... ¿qué no murió en el duelo con Mimir hace no se cuantos años ya?

- Pues parece ser que alguien cometió un error sumamente grave en los libros de historia de la magia Anna – respondió Ivánovich – porque está vivo, para nuestra desgracia...

- ¿Está esperando a que llegue con Dmitri, verdad? – preguntó Anna de nuevo - ¿Y si está esperando a los que vienen con él?... a esos magos que me dijiste que estaban con Dmitri

- La verdad no lo sé Anna – respondió Ivánovich recordando el rostro de Kate – lo único que entiendo es que al parecer Dmitri está a punto de caer en una trampa.

- ¡Qué Merlín lo proteja, no soportaría la muerte de Dmitri! – exclamó Anna

- Creo que no soportaríamos la muerte de nadie Anna – señaló Alexei

- Tenemos que hacer algo para advertirles que están en peligro – susurró Anna – ¿qué no podemos hacer nada?

- No lo creo, no tenemos varitas ni mucho menos podemos hacer magia sin ellas – señaló Ivánovich – pero tengo la seguridad de que los que vienen con Dmitri son magos poderosos... especialmente esa chica...

Anna y Alexei miraban a Ivánovich extrañados, jamás lo habían visto así. Y mucho menos hablar así de una chica. Los presos seguían aterrados, ver a un muerto no era cosa de todos los días. Los presos decían que el que Nidhogg los hubiera capturado era un castigo divino... muchos pecados se habían cometido en San Petersburgo y en toda Rusia para que el hombre más terrible de todos los infiernos emergiera de las profundidades e iniciara una revuelta. Una guerra entre ellos mismos. Jamás se había visto una guerra civil en el mundo de la magia... jamás nadie se había atrevido a desatar alguna, pero Nidhogg, tenía la mala fama de ser terrible... absolutamente terrible y de ser capas de desencadenar las crueldades más inimaginables...

En la sala principal del castillo de invierno de los Zares, Nidhogg estaba sumamente desesperado, Dmitri y la llave de Avalón aún no llegaban al castillo y los centinelas que tenía en el camino decían que el carruaje había desaparecido del camino hacía ya largo rato... ya era tiempo de que hubieran llegado a la trampa. Mandó traer a uno de los aldeanos que le ayudaban y ordenó escuadrones de búsqueda del carruaje... mientras él utilizaba la magia.

Del castillo salieron varios hombres formados en grupos, con armas y antorchas, la noche ya caía y la luz les faltaba. Los hombres parecían estar bajo un hechizo porque obedecían ciegamente a Nidhogg y conociendo los antecedentes del mago tenebroso más temido de toda la historia, no sería raro que realmente así fuera, que hubiera utilizado magia para terminar de "convencer" a los aldeanos de que los cuatro consejeros querían derrocar a la reina.

Mientras tanto, Nidhogg subió hasta el segundo piso del palacio, a la habitación del ya fallecido Vladimir que era el lugar en donde todos los consejeros del mundo mágico se reunían. Nidhogg entró a la habitación. Parecía del todo normal... pero había un baúl que le indicaba que ahí estaría lo que estaba buscando. Con la varita abrió el baúl y efectivamente, la bola de cristal estaba ahí. Nidhogg la sacó con mucho cuidado del baúl, la colocó sobre una mesita y se sentó frente a ella. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba concentración. Una especie de humo de color azul comenzó a verse dentro de la bola.

- Ese carruaje tiene que aparecer... no pudo haberse esfumado así nada más... ese mago enclenque no puede ser tan fuerte para hacerlo desaparecer... no puede ser tan fuerte para lograr ocultarlo de mi magia...

Nidhogg miraba con más y más atención el contenido de la bola de cristal, y esperaba ansioso que el lugar en donde se había ocultado del carruaje donde venían los miembros de la hermandad apareciera de entre la bruma azul. Pero era inútil. Absolutamente imposible, Nidhogg no localizaba el lugar. Podía ver los caminos a San Petersburgo, las calles llenas de nieve, los copos cayendo levemente sobre los tejados del pueblo, los árboles blancos... pero el carruaje no aparecía

- Tal vez... – susurró Nidhogg – tal vez alguno de los que vienen con él pudo ocultar el carruaje de mi magia... eso solo significaría... que probablemente...

El mago tenebroso dejó de pensar. La idea era absurda, nadie, absolutamente nadie de esa época tendría los poderes suficientes para poder ocultarse de su magia, inclusive Mimir lo intentó un par de veces durante la batalla sin éxito alguno. Se estaba enfrentando a alguien realmente poderoso y tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo y averiguar quién era.

Nidhogg salió de la habitación y bajó lentamente hacia la sala de nuevo, tenía que pensar en una forma de descubrir en contra de quien iba a luchar y obtener la llave de Avalón... no podía olvidar su objetivo primordial. Nidhogg llegó a la sala y tomó asiento visiblemente más preocupado que antes, y empezó a maquilar una idea para poder contrarrestar el poder de quien fuera que se estuviese atreviendo a desafiarlo abiertamente ocultando el carruaje y al dueño de la llave de sus ojos.

En las afueras del castillo, Dmitri veía con tristeza y asombro la cantidad de hombres y mujeres del pueblo que salían armados en busca del carruaje, en busca de ellos. Dmitri, de los consejeros de la zarina, era el mago que más defendía los intereses de los muggles, las formas de vida de los aldeanos y creía que ellos estaban agradecidos con el apoyo que el gobierno de la zarina les brindaba. Estaba extrañado, jamás se imaginó que los muggles por los que tanto había discutido con su hermano y con Alexei les dieran la espalda tan pronto.

- La mayoría de la gente está bajos los influjos de la maldición _Imperius_ Dmitri – comentó Athena leyendo el pensamiento de Dmitri, un poder que no podía controlar estando en otros tiempos diferentes al de ella – seguramente Nidhogg lo ha hecho con el único fin de que se desmoralicen ustedes que tanto han luchado por ellos, especialmente tú, pero no debes de perder la Fe y la esperanza, verás que pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginas, las cosas volverán a la normalidad

- Athena tiene razón... ten Fe Dmitri...

Kate continuaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrada fuertemente en mantener el hechizo que le había lanzado al carruaje. Sus acompañantes, Draco, Athena y Dmitri estaban asombrados de la magnitud de poder que Kate podía desplegar en unos cuantos segundos. Draco miraba a la chica... tenía los ojos cerrados tal cual como si durmiera... no parecía haber hecho un enorme esfuerzo, y sin embargo , el hechizo era muy potente. Los centinelas y los guardias que habían salido en su búsqueda no sospechaban ni un poco el lugar en donde se encontraba el carruaje. El hechizo era perfecto y de enorme dificultad. Draco recordaba la sonrisa de Kate diciéndole _"tranquilo Draco, no pasará nada y ni Nidhogg podrá encontrarnos con este hechizo"_. Desde ese momento, y después de pronunciar unas extrañas palabras que Draco jamás había escuchado en su vida, Kate cerró los ojos. El carruaje siguió su curso normal hacia el castillo de invierno, pero nadie podía verlos. En algunos momentos, se veía en el rostro de Kate que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por continuar el hechizo (que era sumamente agotador), sin embargo la chica seguía firme. De eso dependía el plan que tenían maquilado para atacar a Nidhogg y rescatar a los magos que tuviera ya presos.

Sin que nadie advirtiera la presencia del carruaje, llegaron hasta las caballerizas del castillo de invierno. La primera parte del plan había dado resultado, nadie los había visto, ni el mismísimo Nidhogg. Athena miró a Kate, luego a Draco y a Dmitri. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para iniciar el ataque.

- Nidhogg mandó ya a casi todos sus muggles a buscarnos, tal y como lo predijo Kate – comentó Athena – ahora tenemos que proceder con la siguiente parte del plan.

Draco y Dmitri asintieron y desaparecieron del carruaje. Athena se quedó esperando a Kate, muy pronto, el hechizo de invisibilidad tendría que terminar.

En las mazmorras, Ivánovich no pensaba quedarse con las manos cruzadas. Podía sentir la energía de los extranjeros, en especial de la chica de los ojos color miel... y la de Dmitri... no podían estar lejos. Pero ellos también debían de hacer algo. Alexeí y Anna lo miraban preocupados. La actitud de Ivánovich era radicalmente distinta a todo lo anterior.

- La única forma que tenemos de salir de aquí es recuperando nuestras varitas – dijo por fin Ivánovich acercándose hasta donde estaban Anna y Alexei sentados – necesitamos hacer algo para recuperarlas... ¿alguna idea?

- Pues... primero tenemos que hacer que el guardia entre a la celda – sugirió Anna

- Tal vez si le dijésemos al guardia que alguno de nosotros está enfermo... él podría entrar y ahí le quitamos las varitas... – comentó Alexe

- ¿Y estuviéramos bajo los influjos de alguna maldición?

Anna y Alexeí miraron a Ivánovich... la idea que sugería no era muy mala después de todo. Durante unos minutos hablaron con los presos. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba aterrado con la idea de enfrentar a Nidhogg, pero también estaba su orgullo nacional, que los hacía defender hasta la muerte el honor de los zares. Si las cosas continuaban bajo el poder de Nidhogg, le pueblo se enteraría de que Catalina la Grande era una bruja y no sabían las consecuencias de esa revelación, el pueblo tal vez intentaría quemarla como aún lo seguían haciendo en algunas partes de Europa. Minutos después todo estuvo listo y Alexeí fue el encargado de ir por el guardia que se encontraba en la puerta.

- ¡¡Guardia, guardia!! ¡¡nos atacan!! – gritó desesperado Alexei por la rendija de la puerta de entrada a la celda - ¡¡Han controlado a los hombres... Nos van a matar a todos!!

El guardia abrió un poco la puerta y pudo ver a unos cuantos presos golpeando a los demás. Era como si estuvieran controlados por la maldición Imperius. El guardia entró a la habitación con la fusil en la mano, dispuesto a disparar... pero al caminar unos cuantos pasos más, Ivánovich lo golpeó fuertemente con una roca. El guardia quedó inconsciente y Anna y los otros seis magos se encargaron de amarrarlo. Revisaron todo lo que el guardia cargaba consigo, pero no traía las varitas.

- Anna, quédate aquí con los chicos. En cuanto encontremos las varitas, Alexeí volverá a entregárselas para que se unan a nosotros, mientras tanto, es más seguro que se queden aquí. No salgan.

Ivánovich fue muy claro con las órdenes que quería que siguieran. Anna asintió con la cabeza e hizo la pantomima de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Alexeí e Ivánovich subieron por las escaleras de las mazmorras buscando en todos los lugares que suponían, tenían que encontrar las varitas.

Kate abrió los ojos y el carruaje se hizo visible de nuevo. Athena sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo para que el carruaje fuera encontrado.

- ¿Estas bien para intentar desaparecer? – preguntó Athena

- Si, me siento algo cansada, pero estoy bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí... ¿Draco y Dimitri?

- Ya se fueron de acuerdo al plan...

- Bien, es nuestro turno.

Athena y Kate desaparecieron del carruaje. Aparecieron después en una de las habitaciones del piso superior del castillo. En la habitación de Ivánovich Trosky. Kate sentía algo de ese lugar familiar... lo recorrió con la mirada, la chica estaba segura que conocía ese lugar.

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Nidhogg antes de que los chicos lancen los hechizos contra los muggles para que regresen a la normalidad... ¿Kate?...¿qué te sucede?

Kate tenía la mirada perdida, o tal vez trataba de buscar en lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos por qué esa habitación se le hacía tan familiar. Recorrió de nuevo la habitación con la vista, hasta que se detuvo en Athena que la veía muy extrañada.

- Kate... ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Athena angustiada

- Yo conozco este lugar Athena, he estado aquí antes...

- Imposible, jamás habías viajado en el tiempo... ¿o si?

- No, nunca había viajado... pero te juro que había estado aquí antes.

- Tal vez sea un Deja Vuh...

- Es más que un Deja Vuh... es como si yo hubiera vivido aquí... sabes Athena, olvídalo...

- ¿Qué?

- Es más importante que vayamos a cumplir con nuestra parte del plan, tenemos que terminar a Nidhogg antes de que nos descubra. Además Draco y Dmitri esperan nuestra señal...

- De acuerdo Kate, vámonos... pero... ¿te sientes bien?

- Si Athena... por el momento si.

Kate y Athena salieron de la habitación. Kate lanzó el mismo hechizo de invisibilidad que con el carruaje pero ahora dirigido a ellas. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras esperando encontrar algún indicio de Nidhogg en su camino.

Draco y Dmitri esperaban pacientes la señal de las chicas. Kate llamaría a Draco con la mente para que supieran a donde dirigirse y las apoyaran a atacar a Nidhogg. Dmitri se sentía desconfiado del chico de ojos grises, pero no había tenido más remedio que confiar en lo que Kate le estaba pidiendo.

- Se que no soy digno de confianza...

- ¿Por qué me dices eso Draco?

- Es simple, en tu rostro se ve que no confías mucho en mi...

- Me recuerdas mucho a un mago tenebroso que fue muy temido en la Edad Media...

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Draco

- A Joseph Malfoy.

- ¿QUIÉN?... nunca he oído hablar de él...

- Joseph Malfoy… el ayudante más cercano a Salazar Slytherin ¿has oído de Salazar verdad?

- De Salazar si...

- Pues Joseph Malfoy provenía de una familia de muggles... era un terror encontrárselo en un duelo... nadie que se enfrentara con él salía vivo... un mago sin piedad ni una sola gota de compasión por nadie... asesinó a miles de muggles a pesar de que él se había criado con ellos..

- ¿Y piensas que yo soy igual?

- Solo digo que te pareces mucho a él...

- No te dejes guiar por las apariencias Dmitri, a veces la gente no es lo que su apariencia dice...

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Draco?

- Lo averiguarás después...

Draco volteó la mirada hacia una ventana por donde caía la nieve en la noche. Dmitri se quedó con más dudas que respuestas, especialmente con lo que le había dicho Draco... ¿a qué se refería cuando le dijo que no se fijara en las apariencias?...

Nidhogg seguía sentado en la sala principal del palacio, esperando que los muggles que tenía controlados aparecieran con noticias sobre el carruaje, los magos del futuro que buscaban la llave y Dmitri. Tenía los ojos cerrados y frente a él, en la mesa de centro, estaban las varitas de los magos que tenía en las mazmorras.

El mago abrió los ojos. Sentía energías de alguien mágico cerca, tal vez un mago o dos.. o más... Nidhogg miró a su alrededor. No había nada que le indicara que lo estaban observando, sin embargo las energías provenían de ese salón, alguien lo estaba espiando. Sujetó su varita fuertemente y susurró con calma _"Alfa Iluminates"_ un hechizo que le permitía encontrar a los enemigos que se escondían. Pero ellos saltaron sobre él primero.

Alexei e Ivánovich habían llegado hasta donde se encontraba Nidhogg. Habían visto las varitas y trataron de acercarse a ellas mientras el mago tenía los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, Nidhogg los percibió llegar y los atrapó con un hechizo inmovilizador. Ahora, Ivánovich y Alexeí estaban suspendidos en el aire, sin poderse mover, frente al mago más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico.

- ¡Pobres idiotas! – Nidhogg reía como un chiquillo con un juguete nuevo - ¿de verdad creyeron que no me daría cuenta de que estaban ahí?... pero pagaran por haber tratado de recuperar sus varitas y por haber escapado de las mazmorras... _¡Avada..._

- _¡Krystallus fortem! _

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación salió un chorro de luz de color azul que atravesó el lugar y formó un escudo frente a Ivánovich y Alexeí. Nidhogg dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde había salido el chorro de luz. Sus ojos mostraron terror por unos cuantos segundos, pero odio infinito inmediatamente después.

- Supongo que ustedes son quienes ocultaron el carruaje de mi magia. Jamás imaginé la rapidez con la que iban a aliar con Dmitri – dijo Nidhogg sin ocultar el odio que sentía por las chicas

- Supones bien, yo soy Athena y ella es Kate y venimos por ti

- ¡Eso jamás!... ¿Quién hizo el hechizo de invisibilidad? – preguntó Nidhogg curioso

- Yo – respondió Kate

- Solo alguien realmente poderoso tendría la facultad de ocultarse de mi. ¿Quién eres en realmente?

- Kate Britter, la reencarnación de Jhuen

Nidhogg se quedó atónito ante aquella revelación. Recordaba aquella discusión con Mimir y Merlín en cuando a desaparecer al bebé que significaba la resurrección del mundo mágico. Quería matarla con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Esa chica, significaba su perdición, era muchísimo más fuerte que él.

En esos momentos, Draco también iba entrando a la habitación seguido de Dmitri. Nidhogg vio a Dmitri y supo entonces que tendría graves dificultades para poder conseguir la segunda llave.

- Podrás ser quien tu quieras, pero yo siempre seré más poderoso que tú Jhuen... no importa que nos hayas encerrado en Avalón por ser discípulos de Darkthen, ahora clamaré venganza por mis compañeros y mi maestro – sonrió Nidhogg malévolamente

- ¡Nadie es más fuerte que Kate! – gritó Athena

- _¡Aestis Bullula!_

De la varita de Kate salió un nuevo chorro de luz que fue a dar directamente a donde se encontraba Nidhogg, pero el mago fue más rápido y logró desviarlo, sin embargo, las varitas de Alexeí e Ivánovich cayeron al suelo de la sala. Nidhogg aparentemente no se dio cuenta de esto.

Draco miró a Kate y supo que era el momento de atacar, antes de que Nidhogg se diera cuenta de que las varitas de los demás magos ya no estaban en su poder.

- Espera Draco – dijo la voz de Kate en la mente de Draco – no podemos atacar aún, podría escudarse en Ivánovich y Alexei, tenemos que distraerlo con algo mientras Athena rompe el hechizo que les lanzó. Dile a Dmitri que se quede ahí, él y Athena tendrán que protegerlos una vez que se rompa el hechizo.

Draco asintió. Nidhogg los miraba esperando un ataque, cosa que ocurriría en cualquier momento.

- ¿A caso me tienen miedo?... vamos, por favor, ataquen, quiero ver qué tan fuertes son juntos... Aunque traigan a uno de los descendientes de Joseph Malfoy no podrán conmigo... ¿Sabes que eres idéntico a él? – preguntó sarcásticamente Nidhogg a Draco

Dmitri miró a Draco que observaba a Nidhogg lleno de odio en su corazón. Había descubierto ante Dmitri que era un Malfoy y si el joven mago ruso no confiaba en él, ahora lo haría menos.

- _¡Crucio!_

- _¡Actio varitas!_

Kate lanzó el primer ataque que dio junto en el blanco. Nidhogg ahora era presa de los terribles dolores de la maldición _Cruciatus_. Draco adelantó filas y llegó hasta donde Kate se encontraba, justo frente a Nidhogg que seguía sufriendo espantosos dolores. Athena tampoco había perdido el tiempo. Inmediatamente después de la maldición _Cruciatus_ de Kate, ella había invocado las varitas de Ivánovich y Alexeí y ahora iba rápidamente hasta donde seguían flotando los cuerpos de los magos rusos.

Draco lanzó una segunda maldición _Cruciatus_. No iba a perdonar por nada del mundo que Nidhogg lo descubriera como un Malfoy, un apellido que lo ataba a su pasado de por vida, un pasado lleno de magia oscura y magos tenebrosos.

Kate llegó hasta donde estaban los magos rusos. Dmitri había llegado con ella y la miró aterrorizado. Tenía que decirle que Draco era un mago tenebroso.

- ¡No es posible que hayan confiado en un Malfoy!

- Draco no es un Malfoy – dijo Athena

- ¡Si lo es!, Nidhogg lo dijo... tú también lo escuchaste...

- ¿Y le vas a creer al mago más tenebroso que ha existido?... vamos Dmitri, creí que eras más inteligente... _¡Finite Incantatem!_

El hechizo inmovilizador que tenía atrapados a Ivánovich y a Alexeí. Ambos magos cayeron al suelo y fueron ayudados y resguardados por Athena y Dmitri quien estaba cayado... Athena tenía razón, no debía creerle a Nidhogg, Draco tal vez no era un Malfoy, después de todo, los Malfoy tenían fama de ayudar a los magos tenebrosos y Draco estaba combatiendo uno.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Nidhogg se ponía de pie. Kate y Draco le apuntaban con la varita sin dejar de vigilar ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

- Ah!! Dos contra uno, digno de cualquier mago tenebroso, la ventaja es buena...

- ¡Cállate Nidhogg!, ¡no tienes idea de con quien estas hablando! – gritó Draco

- Pero tiene razón Draco, déjamelo a mi...

Nidhogg sonrió malignamente. Draco miró sorprendido a Kate. La chica no quitaba la vista de Nidhogg. El mago hacía lo mismo

- ¡Kate estás loca, no voy a dejarte luchar sola contra él!

- Draco, Ivánovich y Alexeí te necesitan, tienes que librarlos del hechizo de Nidhogg

- ¡Eso lo pueden hacer los demás!- objetó Draco

- Entiende que esta es una lucha entre él y yo.

Draco había visto tan decidida a Kate solo una vez, cuando había luchado contra ella en la caída de Voldemort. El chico sabía que Kate no cambiaría de opinión, así que optó por retirarse del lugar hacia donde estaban Athena y Dmitri tratando de hacer recuperar la conciencia a los magos rusos.

Kate seguía con la varita apuntando directamente al pecho de Nidhogg, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

- Eres una chica muy valiente, estúpida pero valiente... _¡Crucio!_

- _¡Aestis fortem!_

Los chorros de luz chocaron en el aire y salieron disparados en todas direcciones, Draco tuvo que formar otro escudo de cristal para evitar que los rayos dañaran a los chicos. Pero la habitación, quedo casi desecha.

- ¿Vas a seguir evadiendo mis ataques?... ¡¡Eres una cobarde!!... _¡Avada Kedavra_!

- _¡Somnus Letalis!_

La luz negra que salió de la varita de Kate dio directamente en el pecho de Nidhogg. El rayo de luz verde proveniente del _Avada Kedavra_ de Nidhogg quedó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Nidhogg empezó a sentir como el cuerpo dejaba de obedecerle, las piernas se le doblaron. Era como si una fuerza sobre humana lo obligara a hincarse. Su cerebro estaba apunto de estallar por la presión, no iba a soportarlo, pero de lo más profundo de su maldad, sacó fuerzas para hacer un hechizo más. Sacó un reloj muy parecido a los giratiempos que Hermond les había entregado a los chicos para poder viajar en el tiempo. Le dio unos cuantos toques con la varita y desapareció.

Todo fue muy rápido. Ninguno de los chicos pudo hacer algo para evitar que Nidhogg desapareciera. Kate estaba furiosa. Nidhogg había escapado.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – preguntó Dmitri

- ¿Dónde está Nidhogg? – preguntó Athena

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Athena – respondió Kate

- ¡Ese maldito escapó! – exclamó Draco furioso

- Pero no por mucho Draco – dijo Kate – el _Somnus Letalis_ fue el más fuerte que jamás hubiera lanzado en mi vida... creo que Nidhogg morirá pronto...

- ¿Estas segura Kate? – preguntó Athena

- Eso espero pequeña... eso espero...

Los muggles regresaron horas más tarde buscando a Nidhogg, pero los hechizos desmemorizantes de la Hermandad de la Niké rusa hicieron que no recordaran absolutamente nada de lo que les había pasado. Ivánovich y Alexeí estuvieron varios días en cama sin poder recuperarse por completo del ataque de Nidhogg, pero eran atendidos por todos los magos, especialmente por Kate. La chica se encargaba personalmente de Ivánovich, había algo en él que le era muy familiar, parecía como si lo hubiera conocido antes. Todas las tardes, Kate llegaba hasta la habitación de Ivánovich y se sentaba junto a su cama a leer algo, esperando pacientemente que pronto reaccionara y despertara del sueño.

Por fin, una tarde, mientras Kate continuaba leyendo libros de Historia de la Magia para documentarse más sobre Nidhogg, Ivánovich por fin abrió los ojos. Kate se acercó sonriéndole, tenía que pedirle la llave lo más pronto posible...

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Creo que si... ¿qué fue lo que paso?

- Nidhogg te atacó... pero no vale la pena que recuerdes eso...

- Tuve un sueño... un sueño muy raro... estabas tú... era como si recordara algo que nos sucedió...

- ¿Cómo en otra vida?

- Si... ¿por qué lo sabes?

- Porque siento que te conociera de toda la vida Ivánovich...

- A mi me pasa igual... ¿Ahora si me dirás quien eres?, tal vez eso nos dé una señal...

- Mi nombre es Kathelene Britter, miembro de la hermandad de la Niké, y ... la bruja que es la reencarnación de Jhuen...

- ¿El primer mago que existió en la tierra?

- Si, él mismo...

- ¿Y por qué vinieron al pasado?...

- Venimos a buscarte... tú tienes la llave en entrada a Avalón... la necesitamos, alguien robó un triángulo de poder y desestabilizó el mundo mágico, si no llegamos a Avalón y descubrimos quién fue, el mundo mágico de mi época desaparecerá...

- Entiendo, quieres la llave...

- Exacto.

- Bien, te la daré con todo gusto, es necesario que regresen rápido a su tiempo.

Ivánovich sacó una cadena dorada, con un amuleto bastante peculiar, muy parecido al que Kate tenía antes de descubrir que era bruja,

- ¿De dónde...?

- ¿Qué sucede Kathelene? – preguntó Ivánovich

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese amuleto?

Ivánovich sonrió divertido. Estaba a punto de revelarle una verdad muy importante a Kate

- Jhuen resurgirá muchos siglos después de su muerte... eso dice la profecía... también dice que Darkthen regresará... Gádisha...

- ¿Ese amuleto es de Gádisha, verdad?

- Verdad. Tú tienes en las manos las marcas que te reconocen como la reencarnación del mago Jhuen... Gádisha solo tenía un amuleto, un amuleto que está solo en familias de magos... el amuleto esperará paciente a descubrir quién será su próximo dueño, que en realidad es el mismo que lo creo...

- ¿Eres la reencarnación de Gádisha?

Ivánovich sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Kate sonrió también. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ivánovich se la hacía familiar, el chico era la reencarnación de una de las brujas más poderosas del inicio de los tiempos en el mundo mágico. La pareja de Jhuen. Ivánovich hizo un movimiento con las manos y la llave apareció entre ellas. Era pequeña y tenía el símbolo del agua en la parte superior. Se la dio a Kate y la chica la sonrió.

- No quiero irme ahora que sé quien eres

- Tienes que irte a salvar a tu tiempo...

- Lo se... ¿volveremos a vernos?

- No estoy seguro, tendríamos que reencarnar en el mismo tiempo y espacio...

- Tal vez en alguna de nuestras vidas Ivánovich...

- Tal vez Kate...

Kate le dio un beso en los labios a Ivánovich, un beso muy diferente a todos los demás. La chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaban Draco y Athena, la sala ya reconstruida del palacio de invierno. Kate tenía un mar de dudas y confusiones que la estaban atormentando, pero ya tendría tiempo de reordenar sus prioridades, ahora, lo que importaba era salvar al mundo mágico.

Con la llave en su poder, Kate, Athena y Draco se despidieron de sus amigos los magos rusos. Le dieron varias vueltas al giratiempo e iniciaron el camino de regreso a la cabaña de Hermond.

Una vez que aparecieron ahí, los demás chicos que ya habían regresado de su viaje por el tiempo los miraban contentos.

- Bienvenidos de regreso chicos, creo que la primera parte de la misión ha sido todo un éxito – sonrió Hermond – ahora, un nuevo grupo tendrá que ir al año 502, con el mago Mimir y con el mago Merlín, ellos conocen el camino a Avalón. Pero tengo que advertirles que esta segunda parte es mucho más difícil, porque tendrán que poner a prueba sus habilidades como magos y aurores.

Los chicos se miraron de nuevo. Ninguno se veía cansado ni agotado, pero sabían perfectamente que no podían viajar todos.

- Bien, esta ocasión, yo les diré quiénes no podrán hacer el viaje. Neville y Tom, se quedarán con Josh, Jack y conmigo, los vamos a necesitar.... aquí, los demás, ya saben como viajar en el tiempo. Que tengan éxito y espero que regresen pronto, un minuto después de que se vayan. Ah! Y antes de que se vayan, por favor, díganle a Merlín que se aleje de la dama del lago y envíenle mis saludos a esos dos viejos magos

- De acuerdo Hermond- sonrió Harry

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Athena y Kate partieron de nuevo a cumplir con la segunda parte del plan que habían fraguado para salvar al mundo mágico.

Kate, emprendió el camino en búsqueda de el camino a Avalón, pensando en la suerte de Nidhogg... ¿realmente habría muerto?...

Minutos después de que desapareciera de la sala del palacio, Nidhogg apareció en su cueva, sufriendo los mortales efectos del hechizo que Kate le había lanzado. Sus serpientes seseaban junto a él, esperando a que muriera. La mamba negra se acercó a Nidhogg y lo acompaño hasta su lecho, donde probablemente perecería.

- ¡Eres una porquería Nidhogg!

Nidhogg escuchó la voz de un hombre, una voz que conocía muy bien, la persona a quien menos esperaba ver en esos momentos de agonía.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Salazar? – preguntó Nidhogg con un amargo sabor de boca al ver que Salazar Slytherin estaba en su cueva.

- Vine a ver tu derrota... ¡nunca creí que te dejarías vencer por la chiquilla!

- ¡Tú no sabes lo fuerte que es esa chica!

- Claro que lo se... es la reencarnación de Jhuen...

- Entonces estás enterado – gritó Nidhogg

- Así es, peleaste con quien querías destruir... no cabe duda que es muy poderosa... utilizó magia antigua... solo la magia antigua pudo haberte dejado así...

- ¡Quieres largarte de aquí y dejarme morir en paz!

- Tranquilo... puedo darte la oportunidad de vengarte... pero solo será una...

- ¿De qué estas hablando Salazar?

- Es simple, con el reloj del tiempo puedes regresar al momento en el que Jhuen llegó a San Petersburgo... así la matas antes de que llegue al palacio...

- No puedo moverme, no tengo magia...

- Yo puedo dártela... pero tendrás la suficiente solo para poder ir y regresar... después morirás...

- No importa... si puedo vengarme de Jhuen, no me importa morir...

- Bien... prepárate...

Salazar alzó la varita y lanzó un rayo de luz negra hacia el cuerpo de Nidhogg. Nidhogg, sintió como sus energías se recobraban poco a poco, y se levantó de su lecho. Tomó el reloj del tiempo y le dio unas cuantas vueltas.

Nidhogg apareció en San Petersburgo de nuevo, justo antes de que apareciera Kate y los demás miembros de la hermandad. Vio como dos hombres, uno viejo y uno joven se acercaban hasta donde él había aparecido. Los dos discutían muy acaloradamente y prefirió esconderse tras unos árboles que se encontraban en el lugar. Nidhogg estaba pendiente mientras escuchaba los gritos de Dmitri, uno de los que lo habían atacado en la sala del palacio y de un hombre más grande que él. A lo lejos observó lo que estaba buscando. Athena, Draco y Kate estaban a punto de llegar, era el momento de atacarla. Un Avada Kedavra y nadie nunca sabría quién había sido el asesino. Nidhogg levantó la varita y la dirigió hacia en el lugar de donde venía Kate caminando.

- No será tan fácil Nidhogg...

La voz de otro chico hizo que Nidhogg mirara hacia atrás de él, de donde había provenido la voz. Un chico alto, de cabello negro rebelde y ojos verdes lo miraba con la varita desenfundada...

- No te permitiré que le hagas daño a Kate...

- ¡No podrás impedirlo! _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- _¡Somnus Letalis!_

Harry lanzó el hechizo contra Nidhogg instantes antes de que el mago lanzara la maldición imperdonable. El hechizo de Nidhogg se desvió y fue a dar directamente a el hombre mayor que discutía con Dmitri, mientras que Nidhogg caía muerto por los influjos de la maldición del sueño mortal que Harry le había lanzado. Harry tomó el cuerpo de Nidhogg en sus brazos y desapareció del lugar, justo segundos antes de que Kate llegara a investigar quién había lanzado las maldiciones.


	9. Cap 9 La Llave del Honor y el Amor

La llave del Honor y el Amor 

**Primera Parte.******

Hermond cerró la mano izquierda y pasó la mano derecha encima de ella. Cuando la abrió, tres giratiempo estaban en la palma de su mano.

- Esta será su forma de viajar – comentó Hermond – con el giratiempo. Estos no son giratiempo normales, con estos relojes se viaja a donde uno quiera, la época y el año que uno desee, pero es necesario que se concentren. Harry, Kate y Ron, serán los encargados de cada reloj – mientras Hermond decía los nombres, entregaba un reloj a cada uno – y ahora, prepárense para viajar, formen un triángulo y tómense de las manos – los nueve brujos que viajarían por el tiempo siguieron las órdenes de Hermond – recuerden que para regresar tendrán que tomar la misma formación y pensar justo un minuto después de que partan, bien, ahora cierren los ojos y concéntrense.

Harry Ginny y Neville observaron como uno a uno, sus amigos fueron desapareciendo de la cabaña, hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres.

- Muy bien chicos, su turno – señaló Hermond – ahora, ustedes concéntrense en el año 1843 en Londres, Diana estaba de vacaciones ahí. Tengan cuidado y suerte chicos

Harry le dio vueltas al giratiempo e inmediatamente todo se nubló. Harry ya había viajado por el tiempo, pero no recordaba que la sensación fuera tan peculiar. Sabiendo que sus compañeros, Neville y Ginny no lo habían hecho nunca, trato de tranquilizarse para brindarles confianza a ellos. Al principio era como un terremoto, todo se movía y no había luz, reinaba la oscuridad. Cuando el remolino de luces llegó, Harry sujetó fuertemente la mano de Ginny. No pensaba dejarla sola ni un solo momento. Las luces de colores terminaron pronto y ellos aparecieron en el sótano de una vieja casa.

Aturdidos y un poco mareados, los chicos abrieron los ojos. Estaba oscuro, pero eso no les impedía ver que estaban en el sótano. Neville fue el más afectado de todos, no podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Están bien todos? – preguntó Harry

- Si Harry – sonrió Ginny – aunque creo que Neville necesita un poco más de tiempo...

- Eso de viajar en el tiempo no es muy productivo... estoy sumamente mareado.

- Se pasa dentro de unos minutos... tendrás que esperarte... – dijo Harry

- Ni modo... ¿estamos en una casa verdad? – preguntó Neville

- A decir verdad creo que en el sótano de la casa – corrigió Ginny

- Tenemos que buscar a Diana Andrews lo más pronto posible, hay que salir de aquí.

- De acuerdo Harry – dijo Neville

- Primero deberíamos cambiarnos chicos. Necesitamos ropa muggle.

La idea de Ginny tenía lógica. Había que cambiarse si iban a salir al exterior para buscar a Diana. Cada uno tomó su varita y ejecutó el hechizo _Cambiare_. Sus ropas eras diferentes. Ginny tenía un hermoso vestido beige con pequeñas flores azules en él, un sombrero con flores amarillas que le cubría parte el moño que le se había formado en el cabello. Harry y Neville traían pantalones grises, un saco negro para Harry y azul para Neville. Ambos tenían sombreros y bastones. Cualquiera que los viera en la calle o dentro de la casa, supondría que eran de la nobleza británica.

- Er... Harry...

- Dime Gin...

- ¿Tengo que usar este terrible armazón?

Ginny señalaba a la estructura metálica que le había aparecido bajo el vestido para abultarlo más.

- Creo que si Gin, si apareció con tu vestido, tal vez sea necesario.

- Lo que pasa chicos es que estamos en pleno periodo victoriano en Gran Bretaña. A la reina Victoria le gustaban esas cosas que traes puesta y todas las chicas las usaban, lo siento Gin, pero creo que si te tendrás que quedar con ella – aseguró Neville

- De acuerdo... no me gusta, pero esta bien.

- ¡¡Pero si te vez hermosa Gin!! – expresó Harry – no tienes porque preocuparte...

Una vez que estuvieron de acuerdo a la época, los chicos subieron por las escaleras del sótano. Entraron a una casa vieja, bastante vieja, sin embargo, llena de los lujos y las comodidades del siglo XIX. Ginny estaba fascinada, Neville encantado y Harry preocupado. Mientras que Ginny y Neville querían seguir disfrutando de la casa hermosamente amueblada, a Harry le urgía salir de esa casa.

- Chicos, se que les encanta el lugar, pero tenemos que irnos, hay que encontrar a Diana y no permitir que nos vean acá adentro.

- Harry, tienes razón, salgamos de aquí.

Ginny lo miró con cierta resignación en los ojos, pero convencida de que Harry tenía la razón. Los chicos salieron por la puerta trasera y se encontraron en el centro de Londres. Los árboles, los parques, las pocas avenidas empedradas, los primeros edificios, los castillos de los nobles... Londres era magnífico.

Caminaron un rato más siendo presa de la curiosidad clásica de alguien que llega a un lugar que no conoce. Iban disfrutando mucho del paisaje, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos, unos guardias reales se acercaban a ellos, venían marchando. La gente corría abriéndoles el paso y mirando preocupados hacia donde los guardias se dirigían. Ninguno de los tres miembros de la hermandad imaginaba que esos hombres venían por ellos.

Al llegar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, los guardias se colocaron en posición de ataque y apuntaron con sus armas a los tres chicos. El soldado que venía a cargo, se adelantó unos pasos más y dijo con voz fuerte.

- Señorita Weasley, señor Potter y señor Longbottom quedan arrestados por traición a la corona inglesa.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Arrestados?!!!! – gritó Neville

- ¿De qué se nos acusa señor? – preguntó Harry

- De atentar contra la libre soberanía de la Reina Victoria organizando una revolución en su contra. ¡Guardias, aprésenlos!

Los chicos estaban consternados. Tenían solo algunos minutos de haber llegado a ese tiempo y ya los estaba acusando de algo. No opusieron resistencia alguna al arresto, para no provocar más problemas y agregar más cargos de los que supuestamente ya habían hecho. Pero eso no les quitaba la preocupación de ser acusados y ser inocentes. Harry pidió en vano una audiencia con la reina, los guardias le aclararon que los reyes no hablaban con traidores ni mucho menos con presos.

Los chicos caminaron entre las calles de Londres siendo custodiados por los guardias que los llevaban a la prisión que se encontraba en donde antes había sido el Edificio del Santo Oficio en la época Medieval, la prisión para reos sumamente peligrosos. La gente los miraba y murmuraba algunas palabras que ninguno de los miembros de la hermandad lograba escuchar, sin embargo, en el rostro de las personas se veía desconcierto, tal vez era porque parecían nobles y los estaban acusando.

Cuando llegaron, Harry y Neville abogaron porque Ginny fuera liberada, pero sus demandas no fueron escuchadas y Ginny fue enviada a la sección de mujeres en la prisión.

La prisión era muy parecida a Azkaban, solo que sin los dementores y sin los dragones que ahora la vigilaban. Increíblemente fría, con un penetrante olor a humedad y a suciedad, la prisión del Santo Oficio (como solían llamarle los muggles) era la pesadilla de muchos muggles. Para los chicos de la hermandad que habían estado muchas veces en Azkaban, era solo una prisión más.

Harry y Neville fueron encerrados juntos en una celda en la que apenas cabían ellos de pie. No había camas, ni nada en que sentarse, excepto el suelo. Harry se sentó. El lugar era más oscuro que la noche y le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Aún así tenía una sola cosa fija en el pensamiento: Ginny.

La menor de los Weasley estaba en una prisión relativamente un poco más grande que la de los chicos, sin embargo estaba igual de oscura y húmeda. Muchas mujeres más igual que ellas se encontraban en ese lugar, algunas lloraban, otras maldecían... unas más rogaban por un poco de agua y pan. La situación era terrible.

Ginny observó toda la celda. No había nada más que oscuridad. Nadie la miraba. Metió la mano en una bolsa del vestido y pudo tocar lo que le ayudaría a salir de allí. La varita mágica. Con mucho cuidado y vigilando de que nadie la observara, la varita empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba, unos cuantos centímetros más y Ginny desaparecería de ese horrendo lugar.

- No sabían que me habían traído compañía... lamento no haberla notado antes Madame... espero que disculpe mi descortesía.

Ginny soltó inmediatamente la varita, sacó la mano de la bolsa y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. La celda seguía oscura, y no veía absolutamente nada, hasta que la chica que le había hablado, caminó hasta donde estaba ella. Era una chica de unos 20 años, con el cabello lacio y rubio, tanto como el de Draco. A pesar de que su rostro mostraba las terribles huellas del sufrimiento atroz por estar en la prisión, la chica no dejaba de sonreírle a Ginny.

- No puedo decir que es un placer tenerla aquí Madame – continuó la chica – No le deseo estar aquí ni a mi peor enemigo y vaya que si tengo varios, estoy casi segura de que alguno de ellos fraguó un plan para encerrarme... ¿por qué esta aquí usted?

- A decir verdad... no lo se – respondió Ginny acercándose a la chica para observarla mejor – solo nos detuvieron cuando caminábamos por las calles de Londres acusándonos de traición a la reina.

- ¿Traición?... ese es un cargo muy grave Madame....

- Virginia Weasley... pero prefiero Ginny...

- De acuerdo Ginny... la traición es uno de los cargos inexorables.

- ¿Tú por qué estas aquí?.

- Ah!! nadie más sabe que estoy aquí Ginny...

- No entiendo...

- Todas las personas a quien conozco creen que aún estoy en casa, y que sigo con mis labores de siempre...

- Pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que desapareciste...

- No lo harán... hay alguien más cubriéndome...

- ¿Cubriéndote?

- Si Ginny... hay alguien más que se apoderó de mi vida y de mi persona... es idéntica a mi

- ¿Tu hermana tal vez?...

- No tengo hermanas. Es una poción multijugos a mi parecer...

- ¡¡¿Eres bruja?!! – preguntó Ginny sorprendida

- Así es Ginny, soy bruja al igual que tú...

- ¿Y tú como sabes que yo...

- Simple, esta celda en particular, solo pueden entrar y verla magos y brujas. Quien me apresó siempre viene con mi apariencia a decirme que mis queridos muggles vana sufrir dolores innombrables... Así que, si a ti te encerraron aquí es porque también eres una bruja... ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. Soy una bruja también, pero vengo del futuro, tenemos una misión que cumplir... venía con otros dos chicos, pero son apresaron...

- Supongo entonces que habrá sido alguien que sabía que ustedes vendrían... ¿puedo preguntar a qué vienen?

- Somos miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké en mi época y tenemos la misión de encontrar a Diana Andrews

- Ah!! que casualidad...

- ¿También la buscas?

- No. Yo soy Diana Andrews.

En la celda de los chicos, Harry seguía preocupado, pensando en el lugar en donde estaría Ginny y si estaría bien. Neville estaba de pie en los barrotes. Azkaban no le gustaba y esa celda no era la excepción, y es que era tan parecida a Azkaban... Unos pasos sacaron de sus pensamientos a ambos chicos. Harry se puso de pie y fue a ocupar un lugar junto a Neville en espera de quien llegara. Tal vez les podrían dar oportunidad de explicarse y liberarlos.

Los pasos se acercaron más y más a la celda de los chicos hasta que ellos pudieron visualizar a quien venía caminando. Una chica. Y no venía sola. Un hombre alto y mal encarado la acompañaba. La chica caminó hasta donde la luz podía mostrarla mejor y se detuvo frente a la celda de los chicos. Era una chica de unos 20 años, con el cabello lacio y rubio. Ella les sonrió y Neville sintió un leve dolor de estómago.

- Ah... Harry, Neville se ha cometido un grave error con ustedes – dijo la chica sonriendo a los dos – vengo a sacarlos de aqu

- ¿Cómo supo nuestros nombres Madame? – preguntó Harry

- Es una situación complicada... una vez que hayamos salido de aquí les explicaré que está pasando

- ¿Podemos conocer su nombre Madame? – preguntó Neville

- Ya lo conocen. Vinieron desde muy lejos solo por eso... pero como les dije anteriormente, no es momento de discutir eso...ya tendremos tiempo. He hablado con la guardia real y aunque me ha costado mucho convencerlos, me han dado su custodia. Eso significa que pueden salir libres de aquí.

- ¿Libres? – preguntó Harry

- Así es mi querido Harry, libres, han sido absueltos...

- ¿Y Ginny? – preguntó Harry - ¿qué pasará con ella?

- La señorita Weasley se encuentra bien, ya he mandado por ella. Supongo que van a liberarla dentro de algunas horas...

- ¿Por qué no la liberan ahora? – preguntó Harry dudando de la mujer que tenía frente a él

- Bueno, los procedimientos para liberar a una mujer son distintos Harry, así que tendrás que esperar, pero no mucho. ¿Nos vamos?

El guardia abrió la celda y Harry y Neville salieron de ella. La chica seguía sonriendo. Caminaron por los lúgubres pasillos de lo que antes habían sido las celdas de tortura hasta por fin llegar al exterior. Al principio, la luz lastimó un poco a los chicos que ya se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad de su celda, pero después pudieron ver con agrado de nuevo, las calles de Londres.

La chica los condujo a un carruaje, los tres subieron a él y dejaron la horrible prisión atrás. Viajaron a unos cuantos kilómetros, no salieron de Londres completamente, pero si estaba fuera del ruidoso centro de Londres. Llegaron a una hermosa casa, una gran y elegante casa de ladrillos color gris. Una puerta de madera con un pequeño techo de dos aguas y dos columnas al lado. A Harry le recordaba la casa del padre de Kate, el último lugar en donde habían podido tener algo de paz, el último lugar donde había tenido una charla con Ginny, antes de que todo eso iniciara. La chica los invitó a pasar y Neville quedó maravillado de nuevo por el decorado. A Harry no le importaba, quería que Ginny saliera ya de la prisión.

- No te preocupes Harry, ella saldrá pronto del lugar... yo misma estoy haciendo los trámites... – dijo la chica al ver el rostro de Harry

- Me gustaría ya tenerla aquí a mi lado... – dijo Harry

- Yo lo se... perfectamente...

- Madame – interrumpió Neville – lamento interrumpir, pero ahora si podría darnos su nombre

- Ah!! claro Neville... supongo que tendrán muchas dudas sobre quien soy, como llegue hasta ustedes conozco sus nombres y de cómo es que los apresaron... bien, permítanme iniciar. Mi nombre es Diana Andrews, miembro de la Hermandad de la Niké de esta época además de ser la mejor adivinadora y profeta que todo el mundo mágico tendrá nunca. Yo sabía que venían y se a que vienen, pero alguien más lo sabe también. Hay una bruja que se hace pasar por mi gracias a una poción multijugos. Ella descubrió que ustedes venían y lo primero que hizo fue hacerse pasar por mi para dar la orden de que los apresaran... es una mala mujer, al principio puede parecer una chica llena de dulzura, pero lo único que quiere es destruirlos, ella fue la que los traicionó, no es una mujer digna de confianza. Afortunadamente la apresamos. Esta en prisión ahora esperando ser trasladada a Azkaban.

Harry y Neville estaban asombrados. Había alguien del pasado que a sabía que iba a estar ahí, alguien que ya había atentado contra ellos, una doble de Diana Andrews.

- Señorita Andrews... me permite un segundo por favor – dijo un hombre acercándose hasta donde ellos se encontraban

- Por supuesto Harold... chicos él es Harold Walters es mi consejero, también pertenece a la mundo mágico. Permítanme unos segundos, siéntanse como en su casa.

Los chicos se quedaron en la sala mientras que Diana y su acompañante se dirigían a una parte del estudio. Una vez que entraron ahí, Diana sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo para que los chicos no escucharan nada.

- ¿Qué quieres Joseph? – dijo la chica

- Mi señora, me informaron que la chica está en la misma celda de Diana

- No me importa en dónde esté... mientras que no salga libre... si puedes hacer algunos arreglos para que las mismas prisioneras la maten me harías un favor.

- ¿Y los chicos señora?... ¿qué sucederá con ellos?

- De ellos yo me encargo Joseph, tú atiende lo que te dije.

- Como usted ordene.

Joseph desapareció del lugar y Diana Andrews regresó a la sala donde los chicos la esperaban ansiosos.

En prisión, Ginny y Diana tramaban algo para poder salir del terrible lugar en donde se encontraban. Y cuando antes, mejor.

- Tal vez si le habláramos al guardia y una de nosotras lo golpeáramos con algo...

- Diana...

- Ya se que suena extraño, pero...¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Ginny le sonrió. Metió la mano a la bolsa del vestido y sacó la varita mágica. El rostro de Diana cambió completamente. Ahora sonreía

- ¿Tienes una varita y no me lo habías dicho Ginny?

- No me dejabas hablar Diana...

- Lo siento, bien, entonces creo que tú podrás desaparecer y luego regresar a buscarme...

- No, saldremos de aquí las dos. Utilizaremos un poco de magia antigua que me enseñó una amiga, pero necesitamos un lugar seguro para llegar.

- Tienes razón. Tal vez si llegamos a la casa de alguno de los miembros de la hermandad y les explico lo que está sucediendo...

- Esa es una buena idea. Entonces necesito que te concentres en el lugar a donde vamos.

Diana puso muy clara en su cabeza la imagen de una de las casa de sus compañeros de la hermandad. Ginny tomó la mano de Diana y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la celda. Minutos después aparecieron de nuevo en el sótano de la casa.

- ¿Era aquí?

- Si Ginny. Estamos en el sótano de la casa de Adam Weasley, uno de mis mejores amigos, además, el que me sigue en el mando dentro de la hermandad.

- ¿Dijiste Weasley?... ¿Crees que sea...?

- ¿Pariente tuyo?.. probablemente...Vamos a buscarlo.

Diana y Ginny salieron del sótano dirigiéndose a la biblioteca de la casa, el lugar en donde se suponía que siempre estaba Adam. Ginny tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si ese Adam Weasley era parte de su familia también. Jamás había escuchado hablar de él. Ginny abrió la puerta con un _Alohomora_ y ambas chicas encontraron a Adam atareado, revisando algunos libro de magia antigua y escribiendo notas de ellos.

- Tu siempre trabajando...¿cierto Adam?

Adam levantó la mirada. Ginny se dio cuenta de que era exactamente igual a Charlie. Los mismos ojos, la misma expresión cuando estaba ocupado, el mismo color de pelo. No existía duda alguna de que Adam Weasley era parte de su familia. El chico, de unos 22 años miró extrañado a Diana y a Ginny. No sabía que decir

- Creo que te sorprende verme... lo supongo... no es fácil...

- Diana... – interrumpió Adam – te acabo de ver hace una hora, antes de que fueras por los chicos que apresaron por error... – Adam miró la ropa de Diana gastada por el tiempo que había estado en prisión - ¡Pero por Merlín!... ¿qué te sucedió?

- ¿Así que tú también Adam? – preguntó algo decepcionada Diana - ¿A caso no sabes reconocer a la Diana Andrews verdadera?

- ¿Diana verdadera?... – Adam tenía cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando – espera un momento... dime cuál es mi segundo nombre...

- Adam, nunca te ha gustado que te diga así... es más creo que ese secreto se fue a la tumba con tu madre...

- Solo responde mi pregunta.

- Percybal

- ¡¡DIANA!!

Adam saltó desde el otro lado del escritorio y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga. Ginny los miraba divertida. Adam tenía también el carácter de los gemelos...

- ¿Qué te paso Diana? – preguntó Adam

- Hay alguien en mi lugar...

- De eso ya me pude dar cuenta...

- Estaba recolectando bulbos para mi siguiente poción y me atacaron a traición. Desperté en una celda hechizada por el encantamiento _Fidelio_. Y llegó una mujer de mi mismo aspecto a decirme que la hermandad iba a tener muchas dificultades, que ella se encargaría de destruirnos a todos, uno por uno... dos días después apareció Ginny en mi celda y dado que a ella no le quitaron la varita, pudimos escapar.

- ¿Ginny? – Adam miró por primera vez Ginny quien le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a quien suponía un abuelo muy lejano – lamento no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia señorita, pero es que suelo ser muy distraído. Adam Weasley para servirle...

- Virginia... pero me gusta más Ginny...

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Adam divertido – cuando yo tenga una hija le pondré Ginny, me gusta el nombre...

- Bien Adam – intervino Diana – vas a tener que ayudarme. La Diana falsa debe haberse enterado ya que hemos escapado de prisión, tenemos que escondernos.

- De acuerdo jefa – sonrió Adam - ¿por qué no van al sitio de reunión de la hermandad?

- Porque podría llegar la Diana falsa... – comentó Ginny

- Cierto Ginny... entonces quédense en casa... tú, bueno, ella nunca viene para acá... – dijo Adam

- Muy bien, nos quedamos aquí – confirmó Diana

Adam sonrió y segundos después, como si una gran idea le hubiera llegado a la cabeza, miró a Ginny. La chica se sorprendió de la forma tan extraña en la que Adam la miraba.

- ¿Tú de donde eres?

La pregunta de Adam hizo sonreír a Ginny quien ya estaba empezando a temer que Adam hubiera descubierto que ella era de su familia.

- Vengo del futuro. Soy miembro de la Hermandad de la Niké también y veníamos en busca de Diana para que nos ayudara... pero cuando llegamos, nos tomaron presos y nos acusaron de alta traición a la reina Victoria

- ¿Alta traición?... eso es grave – dijo Adam - ¿pero acababan de llegar?

- Si, teníamos unos cuantos minutos, tal vez diez de haber aparecido en esta época.

- Eso significa que alguien ya sabía que vendrían – comentó Diana y Adam asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Y tu venías con Potter y Longbottom? – preguntó Adam

- Si, Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom… son mis amigos... ¿sabes en donde están?

- Si, con la Diana falsa, ella hizo todos los arreglos para liberarlos, nosotros no sabíamos porque tanto empeño en sacarlos de prisión... pero ahora estoy seguro que están con ella. Dijo que se los llevaría lejos de aquí, que eran conocidos de ella. Sin embargo, jamás habló de una chica, siempre hablo de Potter y Longbottom.

- ¿Creen que estén en peligro? – el rostro de Ginny reflejaba una angustia infinita gracias a lo que Adam acababa de decirles.

- Tal vez Ginny – dijo Diana – y es precisamente por eso que tenemos que tener cuidado y hacer un plan para atacar a la Diana falsa...

- Y hay que reunir a los chicos de la Hermandad...

- Saben, creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es colocar un hechizo a esta casa para que no nos encuentren – interrumpió Ginny a Adam

- Ginny tiene razón... hay que hechizarla – comentó Diana

Ginny levantó la varita y lanzó una variante del encantamiento _Fidelio_ que oculta toda la casa. Con esta variante solo se ocultaban Ginny y Diana y no importaba que estuvieran en la misma sala que el enemigo, mientras Adam no revelara que ellas también estaban en la casa, nadie podría verlas.

Adam llamó a los demás miembros de la Hermandad para hacerles ver el error en el que habían caído engañados por la Diana falsa. Diana tenía solo una idea en la cabeza, atrapar a quien la estaba supliendo.

- Tenemos que atraparla – susurró Diana

- Y la atraparemos... mis amigos pueden estar en problemas...

- Tranquila Ginny, los encontraremos.

En otra casa del dentro de Londres, Harry y Neville estaban tranquilos, creyendo que ya todo saldría bien...


	10. Cap 10 La Llave del Honor y el Amor 2a p...

La llave del Honor y el Amor 

**Segunda Parte.**

Neville estaba encantado con Diana. Era una chica muy amable que solo los llenaba de atenciones. Sin embargo, dentro de Neville estaba creciendo un terrible sentimiento, el rencor. Diana atendía muy bien a ambos, pero en especial a Harry. Hacía lo que fuera por que Harry estuviera bien. Neville, a quien le gustaba mucho Diana, estaba celoso, tanto como cuando Harry estaba empezando a salir con Ginny... cuando le quitó a la chica que amaba, ahora ocurría lo mismo. Y aunque Harry no mostraba interés alguno por Diana, Neville sentía como una rabia infinita lo invadía cuando la chica casi lo ignoraba por charlar con Harry.

Ahora, Harry estaba sentado en la ventana de la habitación que Diana les había asignado dentro de su casa para descansar. El chico de ojos verdes miraba a la calle, con la esperanza de que cualquier carruaje de los que por ahí pasaban fuera el que llevaba a Ginny. Neville lo miraba. No podía creer lo afortunado que era Harry. Desde que había sido pequeño, con el asesinato de sus padres, fue nombrado por todo el mundo mágico como "El niño que vivió" por sobrevivir a la maldición de Voldemort, durante todos los años en Hogwarts siempre fue el héroe del colegio, tenía la facultad de poder hacer magia sin varita, había sido el brazo derecho de Dumbledore cuando estaba vivo en la lucha contra las resistencias del mundo mágico, él había encontrado a Kate, la bruja muggle la chica que le dio el poder del Libro Negro y tenía a la chica que amaba. La vida de Harry habría podido ser muy sufrida al principio, en le época en la que vivió con sus tíos, pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas. Potter lo tenía todo.

Neville comparaba su vida con la de Harry. Su vida había sido muy diferente. No era huérfano como Potter, pero sus padres aún estaban en la sección de recuperación del Hospital San Mungo gracias a las maldiciones Cruciatus que les lanzaron partidarios de Voldemort después de la caída de su amo, gracias a Potter. Por culpa de Potter su infancia había sido un infierno al lado de su abuela, porque era cierto que sus padres no estaban muertos, pero estaban en un estado muy parecido a la animación suspendida. Era casi un squib, un chico que toda su familia creía que no tenía magia. En el colegio siempre fue el peor de las clases, fue rechazado por Hermione cuando le había declarado que la amaba y por Ginny también años después. Era miembro de la hermandad porque Dumbledore lo había recomendado y aunque era sumamente poderoso, jamás se iba a poder comparar con el poder que Harry tenía. Y ahora, Diana prefería a Harry que estar con él... a pesar de que era su amigo y lo apreciaba mucho porque le había ayudado en incontables ocasiones, Neville no podía dejar de sentir cierta envidia hacia Harry.

Neville estaba sentado en un sillón de la misma habitación en la que estaba Harry. Pensaba en todo lo que Potter había hecho en su vida... era difícil no envidiarle.

Harry había adquirido muchos poderes con el Libro Negro, sin embargo hubiera deseado adquirir uno en especial. Mientras esperaba los carruajes, veía la forma en la que Neville lo estaba observando. Sentía la mirada pesada y llena de energías negativas de uno de sus mejores amigos. A Harry, en esos momentos, le hubiera encantado que Kate estuviera ahí para que le dijera que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, por qué Neville lo miraba de esa manera, como si lo odiara...

El golpeteo de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos. Diana entró de nuevo a la habitación. Ya les había llevado un sin número de cosas. Era verdad, Diana complacía en todo lo que podía a Harry, en casi todo, pero lo único que quería el chico era lo que Diana no iba a darle. A Ginny. En esa ocasión, cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación de los chicos, Diana les llevaba algo de fruta

- Les traje algo chicos, para que coman... deben de estar cansados después de todo lo que han hecho... el viaje en el tiempo, los problemas con los guardias de la reina...

- ¿Cuándo vendrá Ginny?

Harry la miraba hasta cierto punto, con desprecio, había algo en ella que no lo hacía confiar plenamente en todo lo que ella les decía. Diana lo miró un poco enojada esta vez. Llevaba toda la tarde preguntando por Ginny...

- ¡Estúpida pelirroja! – pensó Diana y luego sonriendo de nuevo y con la voz más dulce que tenía respondió a Harry – Ginny estará pronto con nosotros Harry, no te desesperes... ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo a caballo? – preguntó Diana muy animada

- ¡Es una gran idea! – exclamó Neville - ¿puedo ir verdad?

- Claro Neville, vamos los tres...

- Yo no voy Diana.

Harry volvió a su posición original en la ventana, observando hacia fuera, esperado que llegara el carruaje que traería a Ginny. Diana estaba enojada y Neville feliz. Por fin tendría algo de tiempo con ella a solas.

- Pero Harry... deberías de aprovechar el poco tiempo que tienen aquí... vamos, el paisaje es muy lindo – insistió Diana

- Yo no me muevo de esta habitación hasta que Ginny regrese...

- ¡Pues entonces quédate aquí!

Diana se dio la vuelta muy enojada, más de lo que ya estaba, Neville sonreía. Diana y Neville salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry con su espera.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Harry miro a la habitación que ahora solo ocupaba él. Sentía que Diana tenía algo raro y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Buscó entre sus ropas. No tenía la varita. Harry se sorprendió. Ellos no habían utilizado la varita mágica después de que se habían cambiado a ropa muggle de la época, cuando estaban en el sótano de aquella casa. Alguien la había tomado y el chico estaba seguro de que Diana tenía algo que ver en eso. Esperó pacientemente el tiempo que creyó prudente para que Diana y Neville salieran de la casa con los caballos y luego puso en acción uno de tanto poderes que le había otorgado el libro negro.

Harry cerró los ojos y colocó la mente en blanco y luego como si estuviera recorriéndola por su propio pie, examinó la casa con el poder de la mente. No había nadie, era perfecto. Harry levantó la mano derecha y llamó a su varita.

- _¡Accio Varita!_

Desde uno de los cajones del escritorio de la biblioteca de Diana, la varita salió volando por toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Harry, hasta las manos de su legitimo dueño. Harry se quedó pensando y pensando muy seriamente ¿cuál era la razón por la que Diana les quitó las varitas?... porque seguramente la varita de Neville también estaba ahí.

- Esto no marcha bien... – pensó Harry

En el otro lado de Londres, en casa de Adam Weasley, una reunión bastante peculiar se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Adam, tienes que estar en un error, Diana se encuentra en su casa con los chicos que fue a sacar de la prisión – dijo una chica de unos 17 años de edad, morena clara y cabello rizado

- Marlene cree lo que te estoy diciendo, Diana solo se está cambiando y viene para acá, está allá arriba con una bruja que viene del futuro – respondió Adam

- ¡¡Una bruja del futuro!! ¡¡Adam debes estar loco!! – exclamó otro miembro de la hermandad de la Niké de esa época un chico alto blanco y de cabello negro - ¡¡de donde sacaste la idea de que una bruja viene del futuro!!

- ¿A caso parece tan descabellado Frank?

Los miembros de la hermandad miraron hacia la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca de Adam y vieron sorprendidos a Diana y a Ginny. Las dos brujas entraron a la habitación y todos las miraban sorprendidos, tanto por los cambios en el rostro de Diana que ahora se mostraba duro e implacable y por la chica que la acompañaba. Las chicas llegaron hasta el centro de la habitación y Diana se dirigió a sus compañeros de la hermandad.

- ¿A caso es tan extraño que en el mundo mágico podamos viajar a través del tiempo?... yo creo que no. Amigos míos, Adam los ha reunido aquí para informarles lo que realmente ha pasado. Un brujo o bruja, a ciencia cierta no lo sé, me capturó y apresó en una de las celdas de la Prisión del Santo Oficio. Estuve ahí por varios días mientras el que me encerró usurpaba mi lugar en esta hermandad. He podido escapar gracias a que Ginny – y diciendo su nombre señaló a la pelirroja – fue apresada también y la pusieron en la misma celda que a mi, pero cometieron el acierto de dejarle la varita mágica y gracias a eso escapamos...

- ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad tú no eres la que intenta usurpar el lugar de Diana?

- ¡¡¡Edward como te atreves!!! – gritó Adam

- No Adam, está bien, tú mismo tuviste tus dudas... ¿recuerdas? – respondió Diana – bien, hay una forma simple de demostrarlo. Pregunten lo que deseen...

- De acuerdo – sonrió maliciosamente Frank – dinos Diana, ¿cuál es el animal que me aterra y por qué?.

- Eso es fácil Frank – dijo Diana sonriendo – tu le temes horrores a los augureys desde que uno formó un nido cerca de la casa de tu abuelo y a los dos días murió.

- Es mi turno – dijo Marlene – Dime el nombre del hombre del que estoy enamorada... eso solo lo sabe la verdadera Diana...

- Marlene...¿estás completamente segura que quieres que lo diga? – preguntó Diana con precaución en las palabras – me hiciste jurar ante la tumba de mi madre que jamás revelaría el nombre del hombre al que amas... ¿quieres que lo pronuncie en esta sala?

- ¡¡¡NO!!! – gritó Marlene – no quiero que lo digas... sé que eres tú... solo tú sabías sobre el juramento ante la tumba de tu madre... ¡¡Eres tú!!

- Falto yo – dijo con voz dura y firme Edward – es mi oportunidad de ver si eres tú la verdadera Diana. ¿de qué es el núcleo de mi varita?

- Es una varita de oyamel, de 30 cm de largo con núcleo de cabellos de Veela – respondió Diana.

- ¡¡No hay duda alguna!! – exclamó Edward – esta es la Diana original...

- Acabadas las pruebas es hora de que les presente a mi amiga – Diana se dirigió a donde estaba Ginny quién había estado observando toda la situación – esta chicos, es la Señorita Virginia Weasley, mejor conocida como Ginny

- ¡¡Dijo Weasley!! – gritó Adam

- Si Adam, pero no tiene que ver nada con tu familia... mira Ginny ellos son los miembros de la hermandad de esta época: Marlene Dryden, Frank Auden, Edward Mencken y Adam Weasley... Ginny viene del futuro.. pero mejor que se los diga ella.

- Gracias Diana... Bien, mis amigos de la hermandad me conocen como Ginny y así es para ustedes. Vengo del futuro acompañada por mi prometido Harry Potter y mi amigo Neville Longbottom. Los tres fuimos apresados, pero a ellos los liberó la Diana falsa. Venimos aquí en busca de Diana porque necesitamos que ella nos dé la llave de entrada a Avalón... alguien robó uno de los triángulos de poder que se encuentran en esa isla y está desestabilizando al mundo mágico... el mundo mágico de donde yo provengo puede desaparecer si no regresamos el triángulo a su lugar... y para eso necesitamos las llaves... y ahora también a mis amigos que fueron capturados por la otra Diana...

- Tranquila Ginny te ayudaremos – sonrió Marlene – por lo menos la llave la tienes segura...

- Si, pero aún así tenemos que rescatar a Potter y Longbottom de las manos de la otra Diana – aclaró Edward – eso no será tan fácil

- Y menos si se han dado cuenta ya de Diana escapó la de prisión – señaló Frank

- Tendremos que planear algo para desenmascarar a la otra Diana – dijo Adam – eso puede ser fácil...

- Podemos atacar todos juntos de una buena vez en este momento... – comentó Edward – la Diana falsa jamás se imaginaría que vamos a atacarla...

- Esa podría ser la solución – dijo Marlene meditando la opción un poco

Harry estaba de vuelta en la habitación, con la varita en la mano y la varita de Neville en el bolso del pantalón. Ahora definitivamente no entendía la razón por la que Diana les había escondido las varitas y Ginny no llegaba... las cosas se pondrían peor...

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por el azote de una puerta. Abajo, Diana y Neville regresaban demasiado pronto del paseo a caballo, ambos un tanto molestos: Neville por no haber pasado el suficiente tiempo con Diana y ella por el desprecio de Harry.

- No entiendo porque tuvimos que regresar tan rápido Diana...

- ¡¡Porque era necesario!! – exclamó Diana - ¿puedes llamar a Harry? es la hora de la comida...

- Si claro... a Harry...

Neville subió las escaleras de la casa sumamente molesto por la reacción de Diana y la petición. Diana entró a su oficina, alguien la estaba esperando.

- Tardaste mucho en regresar Morgana – dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio – además a ti no te gustan los caballos... no entiendo porqué saliste a ese estúpido paseo...

- Quería que Potter fuera conmigo Salazar – respondió la Diana falsa

- ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de Potter?... siempre he dicho que estas cosas jamás se tienen que dejar en manos de una mujer...

- ¡¡Cállate Slytherin!! ¡¡son más poderosa que tú y no lo olvides nunca!!

- ¿Retándome?... no te metas en problemas Morgana...

- ¡¡Que te calles te digo!!... ¿a qué veniste?...

- A molestarte – sonrió maquiavélicamente Salazar – y a decirte que quien va a derrotar a Potter soy yo...

- Tu heredero murió tratando de matar a Potter ¿recuerdas? – preguntó Morgana – de nada de servirá intentar hacerle algo...

- ¡¡¡TIENE LA SABIDURÍA DEL LIBRO NEGRO Y YO LA QUIERO PARA MI!!!

- Esa magia se queda conmigo Salazar...

- Eso lo veremos Morgana.

Salazar Slytherin desapareció de la biblioteca de Diana dejándola visiblemente molesta... segundos después, un chisporroteo de llamas en la chimenea hizo que Morgana, disfrazada de Diana Andrews, mirara hacia esa dirección.

- Hola Diana...¿estás ocupada?

- ¿Qué quieres Adam?

- Solo preguntar si podemos hacer la reunión en tu casa...

- Si, claro, pueden venir...¿cuándo?

- Ahora mismo nos aparecemos allá... gracias...

La cabeza de Adam Weasley desapareció de la chimenea. Morgana estaba más enojada que nunca, no solo por el desprecio de Potter y la altanería de Salazar, ahora tendría que soportar a los patéticos miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké que iban para su casa. Morgana se acercó al único cajón que tenía cerrado en su escritorio. Sacó la varita y con un toque el cajón se abrió.

- ¡¡DEMONIOS!! – gritó Morgana – Lo que me faltaba... las varitas...

Morgana estaba a punto de sacar la bola de cristal para averiguar quien se había llevado las varitas de Potter y Longbottom, pero el ruido de voces provenientes de la sala se lo impidió, la Hermandad de la Niké había llegado.

Mientras Diana estaba en su despacho discutiendo con Salazar, Neville llegó hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Harry que lo estaba esperando

- Regresaron muy pronto de su paseo... ¿ocurrió algo malo?

- No Harry, todo bien... pero Diana quiso regresar...

- Es una mujer bastante extraña... Y mentirosa

- ¡¡No te permito que digas eso de Diana!!

- ¡¡Es la verdad!!... ¿qué te sucede Neville?

- Nada... es solo que la mujer no ha hecho más que cosas buenas para nosotros desde sacarnos de la prisión hasta atendernos como reyes... especialmente a ti...

- Diana es la mujer más mentirosa que he conocido en toda mi vida... no es más que una embustera...

- ¡¡Harry te advierto que!!

- ¡Déjame terminar!... ¿Dónde está tu varita?...

- Mi varita está en mi...

Neville se buscó la varita entre la ropa, no estaba... Neville miró a Harry quien sacó la varita de Neville de la bolsa del pantalón.

- Diana las tenía escondidas en su escritorio...

- ¡¡NO es verdad... tú me la quitaste!!... ¡¡lo único que quieres es hacerme creer que Diana es una mala persona para que me olvide de ella y tú te puedas quedar con ella!!

- ¿De qué estas hablando Neville?...

- ¡¡Estoy fascinado con Diana Harry y no me la vas a quitar!!

- ¡¡Neville yo no quiero quitarte nada ni a nadie!!... entiende que Diana no es una buena persona

- ¡¡No es verdad!! Vamos con ella... te voy a desenmascarar frente a ella para que se de cuenta de que eres un embustero... ¡¡Así se dará cuenta de quien Harry Potter realmente!!

Neville salió corriendo de la habitación y con Harry tras de él. Cuando bajaron por las escaleras, se encontraron con algunas personas en la sala, Diana estaba con ellos...

- ¡¡Diana dile a Harry que tú no tenías mi varita!! – exclamó Neville

Diana miró a Neville un tanto extrañada y luego miró a Harry. Las demás personas observaban la situación inmóviles, incluso Harry se había quedado paralizado.

- Supongo que tu debes de ser Longbottom... Ginny me ha...

- ¡¡Harry!!

- ¡¡Ginny!!

Los gritos de los chicos impidió a Diana proseguir. Entre las personas, la inconfundible cabellera de fuego de la menor de los Weasley había dejado paralizado a Harry quien en cuanto estuvo seguro de que era ella y no una visión, corrió hasta donde Ginny lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Creí que te habían lastimado, que te habían hecho daño... ¿estás bien corazón?

- Si Harry estoy bien... ¿tú estas bien?... ¿No te hicieron nada malo?...

- No te preocupes Gin... estoy bien.

- Buenas tardes chicos, no los esperaba tan pronto, yo estaba...

Morgana había salido a la sala de la casa y la escena que había encontrado no era precisamente la que esperaba. Los miembros de la hermandad no venían solos. Vio a Harry y a Ginny juntos y a Neville junto con la verdadera Diana Andrews... la habían descubierto, pero no se iba a rendir...

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Morgana

- Eso mismo exijo que se me explique – sentenció Diana - ¿quién demonios eres tú y con qué derecho te atreves a ocupar el lugar que es mío?

- ¿Tu lugar? – preguntó Morgana en tono burlón – estas equivocada, quien quiera que seas... Mi nombre es Diana Andrews

- Deja ya de jugar al escondite... ninguno de nosotros te cree... – dijo Adam – nosotros sabemos que quien viene con nosotros es la verdadera Diana Andrews.

- ¡¡Mentira!! – gritó Morgana – los ha hechizado para que no puedan ver la verdad... yo soy la verdade...

- _¡¡¡Finite Incantatem!!!_

El chorro de luz salió de la varita de Ginny y fue directamente a dar al pecho de Morgana quien regresó a su apariencia original, ante los ojos atónitos de Neville que seguía sin creer en lo que estaba pasando. Con una enorme túnica negra y el cabello del mismo color, Morgana Le fay se levantó después del ataque.

- Creo que no son tan estúpidos como lo imaginé...

- ¡¡Te exijo que me digas quién te ordenó que hicieras todo esto!! – gritó Diana__

- Jamás lo entenderías Diana... esto viene desde muchas centurias atrás... Jhuen y su maldito libro... ¡¡Y su maldita reencarnación?__

Harry, Ginny y Neville se sorprendieron al escuchar a Morgana hablar de Kate... nadie de esa época conocía de Kate, la Leyenda del Libro Negro era solamente eso, una leyenda. ¿Qué tenía que ver Kate en eso?

- ¿Les sorprende? – preguntó Morgana divertida – ya conocerán la verdad cuando sea necesario... ahora... lamento decirles que yo me voy... _¡¡¡Tempa baxtune hem!!!_

- _¡¡Aeternus tempa!!_

El tiempo dejó de correr. Incluso Morgana quedó petrificada por el hechizo para detener el tiempo que Harry había lanzado. Potter sonrió y se acercó a ella. Le quitó la varita de la mano y la rompió en dos. Luego regresó el tiempo a la normalidad...

- ¡¡Maldito Potter!! - gritó Morgana mientras Harry la sujetaba del brazo

- Creo que no vas a ningún lado... Morgana... Diana te necesita aquí... – sonrió Adam__

- Edward, creo que necesitaremos de tu magia por favor – sonrió Diana__

- Con todo gusto Diana... _¡¡Eternare inmovile!!_

Morgana no se movió más. Todos los magos de la sala sonreían, extrañamente Neville no y a partir de ese momento no volvería a hacerlo jamás. Sin embargo, la situación estaba casi resuelta.

- Falta algo – dijo Harry

- ¿Te refieres a la llave? – preguntó Diana

- No... Morgana tenía un ayudante, un tal Joseph o algo así... – respondió Harry

- No te preocupes, nosotros lo buscaremos – dijo Frank

Frank, Marlene y Edward desaparecieron de la sala de la casa de Diana. Solo quedaron Morgana petrificada, los miembros de la Niké del futuro y Diana

- Creo que a ustedes no tuve el placer de conocerlos en mejores condiciones – señaló Diana – lamento que todo esto les haya pasado...

- No te preocupes Diana, nosotros entendemos – sonrió Harry

- Supongo entonces que Morgana fue quien nos delató y acusó ante la guardia de la reina – dijo Neville

- Parece ser que si... ¿Ginny tu...

Diana tocó del brazo a Ginny y en ese momento, ambas brujas tuvieron una visión compartida. Un hombre tras de unos arbustos esperaba la llegada de Kate, Athena y Draco que venían caminando por la calle. El hombre iba a matar a Kate... Ginny abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Harry llena de terror...

- ¡Harry van a matar a Kate!!... ¡¡Nidhogg va a matar a Kate!!

- ¿De qué estas hablando Ginny? – preguntó Neville alarmando

- Kate... acabamos de tener una visión... ¡¡Kate, Nidhogg quiere matar a Kate...!! – exclamó Ginny alarmada

- Tranquila Gin... no permitiré que eso pase...

Harry tomó el giratiempo en sus manos y colocó en su cabeza la imagen de Kate. Volvió a viajar en el tiempo, a unos años atrás 1 785 en San Petersburgo Rusia. Harry apareció detrás de un mago que tenía la varita desenfundada amenazando a Kate. Nidhogg levantó la varita y la dirigió hacia en el lugar de donde venía Kate caminando.

- No será tan fácil Nidhogg...

La voz de Harry hizo que Nidhogg mirara hacia atrás de él, de donde había provenido la voz. Harry lo miraba con odio y desprecio a través de sus ojos verdes y tenía la varita desenfundada...

- No te permitiré que le hagas daño a Kate...

- ¡No podrás impedirlo! _¡Avada..._

- _¡Aeternus Tempa!_

Harry detuvo el tiempo. El rostro de Nidhogg representaba la maldad en persona, ni el mismísimo Lord Voldemort tenía la mirada llena de tanto odio en contra de los demás. Harry supo entonces que hacer. Levantó la varita de nuevo y lanzó otro hechizo contra Nidhogg__

- _¡Somnus Letalis!_

Harry lanzó el hechizo contra Nidhogg instantes antes de que el mago lanzara la maldición imperdonable. El hechizo de Nidhogg se desvió y fue a dar directamente a el hombre mayor que discutía con Dmitri, mientras que Nidhogg caía muerto por los influjos de la maldición del sueño mortal que Harry le había lanzado. Harry tomó el cuerpo de Nidhogg en sus brazos y desapareció del lugar, justo segundos antes de que Kate llegara a investigar quién había lanzado las maldiciones.

Harry regresó a la época de Diana Andrews con el cuerpo de Nidhogg. Diana, Neville y Ginny estaba sorprendidos.

- ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! – exclamó Diana

- ¡¡Qué demonios haces con Nidhogg!! – preguntó Neville

- Intentaba asesinar a Kate... – respondió Harry

- ¡¡Pero se supone que está muerto!! – dijo Ginny - ¡¡en los libros aparece como muerto en la batalla contra Mimir!!

- Pues parece ser que esa batalla no se llevó a cabo o Nidhogg escapó – respondió Harry

- ¡¡Esto es increíble!! – dijo Diana – lo mejor será que nos deshagamos del cuerpo...

Los cuatro magos salieron al patio trasero de la casa de Diana. Ahí, con un hechizo levitador que hizo Neville, el cuerpo de Nidhogg se elevó por los aires. Harry lanzó el hechizo Quimera que prendió el cuerpo de inmediato. Las cenizas del cuerpo de Nidhogg salieron volando por los aires dispersándose por el ambiente...

- Bien creo que es hora de que partamos... – dijo Neville

- No pueden irse sin la llave – sonrió Diana.

Diana juntó sus manos. De ellas salió un chorro de luz dorado. Cuando Diana abrió las manos, una llave brillaba. En la parte superior esta llave tenía el glifo de una roca en blanco. Diana le entregó la llave a Ginny que le sonreía. Con la llave en su poder, Harry, Ginny y Neville regresaron a la Atlántida a donde se encontraba Hermond y los demás chicos esperando.

- Bienvenidos de regreso chicos, creo que la primera parte de la misión ha sido todo un éxito – sonrió Hermond – ahora, un nuevo grupo tendrá que ir al año 502, con el mago Mimir y con el mago merlín, ellos conocen el camino a Avalón. Pero tengo que advertirles que esta segunda parte es mucho más difícil, porque tendrán que poner a prueba sus habilidades como magos y aurores.

Los chicos se miraron de nuevo. Ninguno se veía cansado ni agotado, pero sabían perfectamente que no podían viajar todos.

- Bien, esta ocasión, yo les diré quiénes no podrán hacer el viaje. Neville y Tom, se quedarán con Josh, Jack y conmigo, los vamos a necesitar.... aquí., los demás, ya saben como viajar en el tiempo. Que tengan éxito y espero que regresen pronto, un minuto después de que se vayan. Ah! Y antes de que se vayan, por favor, díganle a Merlín que se aleje de la dama del lago y envíenle mis saludos a esos dos viejos magos

- De acuerdo Hermond- sonrió Harry

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Athena y Kate partieron de nuevo a cumplir con la segunda parte del plan que habían fraguado para salvar al mundo mágico.


	11. Cap 11 Los Grandes Magos

**Los Grandes Magos.**

Era una noche clara y limpia, las estrellas podían verse en el cielo resplandeciendo con el brillo de la luna llena, a pesar de eso, era una noche fría. El aire que movía las hojas de los árboles llevaba en él una canción, una canción que anunciaba que una reunión secreta se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos... una reunión prohibida para esa época, una reunión de magos.

Los miembros de la hermandad tenían varios minutos que habían aparecido en el imponente bosque de coníferas. Con las varitas en la mano y sin poder ejecutar ningún hechizo por precaución, los siete chicos caminaban guiados por Kate.

Desde el momento en el que habían aparecido en el bosque con la misión de encontrar a Mimir y a Merlín, que eran los magos que les mostrarían el camino a Avalón, Kate pudo sentir en el cuerpo una sensación terrible de ansiedad... alguien la estaba siguiendo... alguien entre las sombras la estaba vigilando...

Había demostrado ante los demás miembros de la hermandad que extrañamente conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Llevaban minutos ya caminando entre los enormes árboles que solo les dejaban oír el murmullo de las hojas movidas por el viento. Ni uno solo de ellos hablaba. Confiaban en Kate. Harry también podía sentir esa sensación de ansiedad que Kate experimentaba en esos momentos, pero no tan fuerte y poderosa como la chica.

- Creo que vamos en sentido contrario – susurró Ron al oído de Hermione

- Kate sabe lo que hace Ron... – respondió la chica

Athena notó que desde la llegada a ese bosque, Kate había cambiado su actitud. No era la misma mujer que ella conocía en el futuro... tampoco era la alegre chica con la que había viajado al pasado, algo dentro de ella había sido movido... algo en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos había sido tocado. Un par de veces Athena intentó adentrarse a los pensamientos de Kate pero fue inútil. Kate había creado una especie de barrera mental que nadie podía traspasar... al menos eso creía ella.

- Déjame hablar con Kate – dijo Harry soltando la mano de Ginny y caminó hasta donde Kate iba guiando completamente sola al grupo de magos recién llegados a esa época del tiempo.

Kate caminaba con la mirada aparentemente perdida en la oscuridad. Lo enormes árboles del bosque no permitían la entrada de la luz de la una llena que adornaba el cielo esa noche. Harry llegó hasta donde ella caminaba sola y la tomó del hombro.

- Te seguimos, sabemos que conoces el lugar hacia donde nos dirigimos y confiamos en ti... pero no ocultes lo que sientes Kate... estas confundida... no sé quien te produjo tal desconcierto dentro de tu corazón pero no es bueno que te quedes callada, tienes que hablarlo con alguien. Sé que tú también percibiste la presencia de lo que sea que nos esté siguiendo... tenemos que averiguar qué es o quien es y sacar a los chicos de aquí, creo que nos traerá problemas...

Kate se quedó callada por unos segundos... luego miró a Harry sonriéndole. La primera vez que lo hacía desde que habían llegado a esa época.

- Estaré bien Harry, solo es cosa de aclarar un poco mi mente... pero estaré bien, gracias... sobre lo que nos viene siguiendo... creo que no nos traerá dificultades por el momento...

Todos siguieron caminando. El camino en el bosque se volvía cada vez más y más impenetrable y oscuro. Tuvieron que sacar las varitas y utilizar el _lummus_ para poder ver en el lugar por donde iban caminando. Draco observaba muy atento el panorama... había algo en los árboles que se le hacía muy familiar... y luego lo entendió por completo.

- Kate... llevamos un rato caminando en círculos... ¿estas segura que sabes a donde vamos? – preguntó Draco

- ¡¡¡De nuevo dudando de Kate!!! – exclamó Athena

- Athena tranquilízate por favor mira que ahora no es...

- Shhhh!!!

Kate interrumpió a Hermione. Ella y Harry miraban atentamente hacia unos arbustos que se encontraban frente a ellos. El panorama había cambiado mucho, era aterrador. Los árboles verdes se habían convertido en tenebrosos troncos sin vida. Había neblina en el ambiente y un terrible olor a muerte. Sin saberlo, los chicos habían llegado a un pantano, uno muy peligroso. De pronto una neblina más espesa cayó sobre de ellos. Parecía estar esperándolos.

- ¡¡Busquen una pareja y no se alejen de ella por nada del mundo!! – ordenó Kate.

Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano. Ron hizo lo propio con Hermione y Draco tomó la de Athena. Kate se quedó al frente de ellos. Los siete magos, con la varita desenfundada esperaban que el enemigo atacase. Y de pronto un frío casi mortal los invadió por completo... era frío que calaba hasta lo más profundo de las conciencias y las almas de los chicos. La neblina se hizo más y más profunda. Solo Harry fue el que detectó el origen de ese terrible temor que empezaba a embargarles las almas.

- ¡¡Son dementores!!... – exclamó Harry

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió por completo el cuerpo de todos los magos, visitantes del futuro. A pesar de que Athena y Kate jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a uno de esos abominables seres, el solo escuchar su nombre les produjo incertidumbre. Pares de horrendos ojos amarillos se acercaban poco a poco hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Los estaba rodeando.

- ¡¡Listos a atacar!! – gritó Harry - ¡¡A la cuenta de tres!!...¡¡uno, dos y...!!

- ¡¡No Harry!!

- ¡¡Que pasa Kate!! – preguntó Harry a la chica – ¡¡perdemos tiempo...!!

Kate no escuchaba. Un par de esos ojos había llegado frente a ella, a unos escasos 30 centímetros de donde ella se encontraba prácticamente paralizada. El hechizo del _Expecto Patronum_ empezó a ser ejecutado por los demás chicos de la hermandad. Kate no se movía. Era como si el dementor la hubiera hechizado con sus terribles ojos amarillos.

- ¡¡Kate que haces!! – gritó Ron - ¡¡a un lado Kate!!

Pero la chica no respondía... solo miraba los terribles ojos amarillos del dementor que tenía frente a ella. La mente de Kate empezó a nublarse... empezó a percibir el olor de un hospital... y de entre la neblina de su mente y sus recuerdos, emergió la imagen de su padre en la cama... antes de morir... Kate sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban el cuerpo. Las rodillas se le doblaron y una terrible sensación de vacío lleno su corazón.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

El hechizo de Harry hizo que el dementor que estaba a punto de besar a Kate saliera huyendo del lugar. Kate salió del trance en el que el dementor la había puesto y miró a todos lados. Los dementores estaban a punto de acabar con ellos.

Kate jamás había utilizado antes un _Expecto Patronum_... Walter, el mago que la instruyó en todo lo concerniente al mundo mágico, jamás le dijo que existían criaturas tan terribles como a los que se estaba enfrentando ahora... sin embargo, la fuerza mágica de Kate era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Levantó la varita y lanzó el primer _Expecto Patronum_ de toda su vida... y el último que lanzaría también.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

De la varita de Kate salió el humo plateado característico del hechizo... pero la forma que el humo tomó fue lo que sorprendió a todos los chicos de la hermandad. El humo plateado tomó forma de un libro. El Libro Negro. Y del Libro Negro salieron tres magos. Los dementores salieron despavoridos del lugar. Huyeron ante la aterradora forma que había tomado el _Expecto Patronum_ de Kate, una forma que ella misma le tomó por sorpresa.

Los chicos se acercaron a Kate que seguía sin entender muy bien qué era lo que había ocurrido, sobre todo, por la forma del hechizo de Kate.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – preguntó Kate a los chicos que parecía ser que se hacían la misma pregunta.

- ¡¡Jamás había visto un Patronum como ese!! – exclamó Draco

- Supongo que Lupin estaría muy orgulloso de él – comentó Ron

- Pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó nuevamente Kate

- No lo sabemos, ni sabemos quiénes eran los magos que salieron del Libro Negro – señaló Harry

- Creo que yo si lo se – dijo Hermione.

Todos miraron a Hermione que parecía haber estado analizando la situación que se había dado momentos antes entre los dementores y Kate.

- Es simple, la fuerza de Kate proviene del Libro Negro dado que ella fue quien lo escribió hace miles de años, así que supongo que los tres magos que salieron eran las reencarnaciones anteriores de Jhuen...

- ¿Jhuen ha reencarnado antes? – preguntó Ginny

- No lo sé... solo lo supongo – respondió Hermione

- Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino, los dementores no regresarán...

- Harry tiene razón – dijo Ron – lo mejor será que continuemos.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y reemprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de Mimir. El paisaje del pantano desapareció tan repentinamente como había surgido de entre la oscuridad del bosque, que ahora era un poco más claro y no era necesario seguir utilizando las varitas. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de incertidumbre aún no se le quitaba a Kate... ni a Harry.

Kate venía profundamente concentrada en una visión, una terrible premonición que alterará el curso de toda el mundo mágico, la visión que le decía qué hacer para que su tan amado mundo mágico tuviera la Resurrección que necesitaba. De pronto, un comentario de Draco la hizo salir de su meditación.

- ...Yo no podía creerlo, en cuanto Athena puso la visión en mi mente y me di cuenta de que era Nidhogg creí que era una broma.

- ¿Estas diciendo que Nidhogg también estuvo en su época? – preguntó Ron

- Si... enfrentarnos a él fue terrible... él descubrió ante todos que yo era un Malfoy...

- ¿Significa que ese mago nos estaba siguiendo?

Los chicos miraron a Kate que se había detenido frente a ellos. Kate esperaba una respuesta, algo que le diera lógica a todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- Supongo que si, porque estuvo en Londres en la época de Alexa Emmerson... – respondió Hermione

- Y también estuvo con nosotros Kate – dijo Athena

- ¿Estuvo con ustedes Harry? – preguntó Kate a Harry que la miraba

- No Kate, no estuvo con nosotros, con nosotros estuvo Morgana Le Fay... aunque si tuve un enfrentamiento con él.

- ¿A que te refieres Harry? – preguntó Athena

- Simple. Diana Andrews y Gin tuvieron una visión en conjunto, una visión en donde Nidhogg atentaba contra tu vida en San Petersburgo. Así que tomé el giratiempo y viajé hasta donde estabas tú. Y lo maté. Luego regresé al tiempo de Diana y lo incineramos con el hechizo Quimera...

- ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso Harry? – preguntó intrigado Draco – porque nosotros nos enfrentamos con él...

- Bueno... ustedes venían por una calle y había dos muggles discutiendo y...

- ¡¡Fuiste tú quien pronunció el Somnus!! – exclamó Kate - ¡¡y quien detuvo el tiempo también!!

- Supongo que si... – sonrió Harry

- Permítanme... haber si entendí lo que están diciendo – dijo Ginny – Nidhogg, el mago más terrible de todos los tiempos estuvo enfrentándose a ustedes en las épocas a las que viajaron y luego, gracias a la visión que tuvimos Diana Andrews y yo, Harry fue a asesinarlo al pasado y por eso ya no se enfrentó con nosotros...

- ¡¡Esto está tornándose demasiado complicado!! – exclamó Ron

- Nadie dijo que viajar en el tiempo fuera un asunto sencillo Ronnie...

- Tienes razón Herm...

- Solo una cosa... – dijo Draco – ustedes se enfrentaron a Morgana y nosotros a Nidhogg... supongo que no han de haber actuado solos... probablemente haya otro mago más atrás de todo esto

- ¿Otro mago? – preguntó Athena

- Otro mago tenebroso, lo que dice Draco tiene lógica – señaló Hermione – probablemente exista alguien más que nos esté tendiendo una trampa...

- Y que haya enviado a Nidhogg y a Morgana antes de sus muertes en el pasado a que impidiesen que consiguiéramos las llaves de Avalón – continuó Kate

- ¿Y quién puede ser ese otro mago? – preguntó Draco

- No lo sé Draco – respondió Harry – Probablemente el mismo que se robó el triángulo de poder de Avalón.

Un largo silencio fue el que prosiguió a la sentencia de Harry. El líder de la Hermandad de la Niké podía bien tener la razón sobre el mago que se robó el triángulo de Avalón... lo único que faltaba era identificarlo. La voz de Kate rompió el silencio casi solemne de los chicos.

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo chicos... no nos desgastemos tratando de averiguar quién es aquel que se ha robado el triángulo de poder... ahora lo que nos tiene que preocupar es averiguar cómo llegar a Avalón, probablemente los guardianes de la isla nos digan quién se robó el triángulo. Lo mejor será que sigamos caminando.

Todos siguieron a Kate que en cuanto dejó de hablar empezó a caminar de nuevo, reanudando la marcha que habían detenido unos momentos antes gracias a Nidhogg.

Por fin, después de una larga caminata y del terrible encuentro con los dementores, los miembros de la hermandad de la Niké encontraron lo que tanto estaban buscando. Frente a ellos, a unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba la cabaña de uno de los magos más grandes que había existido en el mundo mágico. La cabaña de Mimir.

Está de más resaltar la felicidad que sintieron los chicos cuando por fin la pudieron ver... era fascinante... A pesar de tener la apariencia de una cabaña normal, la energía mágica que se podía percibir en la cabaña de Mimir y sus alrededores era sumamente poderosa.

Todos llegaron hasta la puerta de la cabaña de Mimir. Los corazones les palpitaban de felicidad. Harry fue quien se atrevió a toca la puerta. Mimir abrió la puerta. Los chicos de la hermandad le sonrieron y él les sonrió también.

- Adelante chicos, los estaba esperando – dijo Mimir

Los chicos entraron a la cabaña. Desde el principio, pudieron distinguir perfectamente el contenido de ese extraño, pero acogedor lugar: calderos de todos tamaños, un gran librero con frascos de barro y madera con diferentes nombres y sustancias extrañas, una lechuza de color blanca con manchas grises una, mesa y unos troncos alrededor de ella a manera de bancos, un gran telescopio que apuntaba directamente a una galaxia: Las Pléyades y una bola de cristal. Había también un sillón de madera con muchísimas pieles de animales sobre él y aun lado, un librero más pequeño que contenía muchos y muy variados libros, todos empastados con piel de animales.

Mimir les indicó a todos que tomaran asiento y apareció unas bebidas frente a ellos. Los chicos se sentían en confianza.

- Es un placer conocerle señor – dijo por fin Harry quien en verdad hablaba por todos lo chicos

- El placer es todo mío... uno no siempre se encuentra con magos tan poderosos... y con Jhuen – sonrió Mimir

- ¿Usted sabe quien soy? – preguntó Kate

- Así es pequeña... lo sabemos casi todo... sé que tienen muchas preguntas que hacer, sin embargo, yo no soy la persona adecuada para responderlas. Merlín si lo es, pero por ahora está en casa de Hermond, supongo que ustedes lo conocen...

- Así es señor – sonrió Ginny – Hermond es quien no ha enviado aquí con usted a preguntar sobre el camino a Avalón

- Lo sé... pero como les dije antes, quien debe responder estas preguntas en Merlín... pero no se preocupen chicos, ese viejo mago está por llegar.

Como si las palabras de Mimir lo hubieran invocado, en esos momentos tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña. Mimir se levantó de su asiento para abrir la puerta, los chicos solo lo seguían con la mirada. Mimir vio a Merlín, le sonrió y le dijo unas palabras

- Estaba empezando a creer que por primera vez la profecía de Hermond no se iba a cumplir por completo, te estaba esperando

- ¿Y ellos?, ¿Cómo están los chicos?

- Preocupados, pero creo que estará mejor ahora que ya llegaste

- Pues bueno, no se si sea de mucha ayuda...

- Tendrás que responder algunas cosas

- Eso me dijo Hermond

- Y una vez más se cumplió lo que dijo.... entonces debes de alejarte de la Dama del Lago

- ¿Tú también vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi amiga?

- De acuerdo, si no quieres, pues no....

- Mejor entremos, tus visitantes nos están esperando...

Merlín y Mimir entraron a la habitación y los chicos miraron asombrados y extrañados al nuevo mago, no sabían si era una ilusión o era el verdadero mago Merlín.

- Chicos – dijo Mimir – me permito presentarles a uno de mis mejores amigos, Merlín

- Es un placer conocerle señor – respondió Harry – mi nombre es.....

- Se cual es tu nombre, y el de cada uno de ustedes también y sé por qué vinieron de tan lejos a buscarnos – interrumpió Merlín

- Bueno chicos, aquí lo tienen, el mago que estábamos esperando, él puede decirles en donde está Avalón – agregó Mimir

- Bueno, tienen que saber que para poder llegar a Avalón necesitan las llaves. ¿Las tienen?

- Si señor – dijo Hermione

- Nos costó un poco conseguirlas... – continuó Athena

- Pues llegar a Avalón no es asunto fácil Athena – dijo Merlín - además, necesitarán de mucho más fuerza y magia porque lo que ustedes quieren no es tan simple de conseguir....

- Eso lo saben Merlín – señaló Mimir – ya me he encargado de decírselos y Hermond también

- Muy bien, entonces pongan mucha atención, porque ante ustedes aparecerá el camino a Avalón.

Merlín hizo un movimiento con su varita y en el aire aparecieron varios lugares, montañas, lagos, bosques... y todo tenía trazado un camino: la isla de Avalón

- Este es el camino – continuó Merlín y luego miró a Harry y a Kate y los señaló con la varita – ustedes ya saben como llegar, es solo que no lo recuerdan, pero cierren los ojos por favor, y el caminó quedará guardado en sus mentes.

Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos y sintieron como poco a poco el mapa de camino a Avalón se grababa en sus mentes.

- Ahora, tienen que irse, no deben perder ni un segundo más

- Pero Hermond nos dijo que ustedes nos iban a acompañar....

- Mucho me temo que eso no será posible Athena – respondió Merlín

- Nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente con cierto grupo de magos que intentan destruir a la Hermandad de la Niké – agregó Mimir

- ¿A quien? – preguntó Hermione

- A nosotros – respondió Mimir – nosotros somos parte de una hermandad que magos que cuida el bienestar de todos los magos y Muggles del mundo

- ¿Aunque sean magos tenebrosos? – preguntó Ginny

- Es precisamente de ellos de quienes protegemos a los demás...

- Merlín tiene razón – dijo Mimir.

- Vaya, esta si que es una sorpresa – señaló Ron – nosotros somos la Hermandad de la Niké también...

- Si, eso también lo sabemos. En fin, será mejor que ya marchen, el camino a Avalón es largo y con muchas complicaciones – comentó Merlín

- Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes – dijo Harry – muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos. Muchas gracias a los dos por todo

- No se preocupen, solo cuídense mucho y cumplan con su misión.

- Así lo haremos Merlín – continuó Harry – Ah!, por cierto, dijo Hermond que por favor se alejara de la Dama del Lago

- Ah!, ese mago... muchas gracias Harry, lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry Potter y la hermandad de la Niké se levantaron de sus lugares. Kate, Athena, Ginny y Hermione se despidieron con un pequeño beso de Mimir y Merlín, mientras que los chicos, Harry, Ron y Draco, solo les dieron un apretón de manos. Después de eso, se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron de la casa de Mimir. Ya afuera, sacaron las varitas y desaparecieron, listos para cumplir su misión... la que salvaría al mundo mágico.

Una vez que desaparecieron, Mimir y Merlín se miraron de nuevo, en los rostros se les habían borrado la sonrisa que tenían cuando los chicos de la hermandad estaban en la casa de Mimir.

- ¿Crees que lo logren Merlín? – preguntó Mimir un tanto escéptico

- Espero que sea así... si no, el mundo mágico del futuro tendrá que sufrir la destrucción total...

- ¿Podremos ayudarles en algo?

- Ya les hemos ayudado. Con el mapa de Avalón ellos podrán llegar a la isla y de ahí hasta los pilares

- Los pilares... los guardianes de Avalón son terribles magos muy poderosos... y ellos apenas unos chicos...

- Se ve que han tenido que librar batallas difíciles Mimir, tendremos que confiar en ellos...

- ¿Y Nidhogg?... él es un guardián también...

- Nidhogg ya está muerto Mimir, Harry se encargó de él cuando intentaba asesinar a Kate... solo tienen 3 guardianes por delante...

- Aún así creo que es mucho...

- No te preocupes más... nosotros tenemos que impedir que Slytherin siga con matando muggles inocentes...

Mimir y Merlín desaparecieron en de la sala a cumplir su misión también.


	12. Cap 12 La Gran Paradoja

**La Gran Paradoja. **

Los miembros de la hermandad abrieron los ojos. Habían regresado del pasado, de haber conocido al gran mago Merlín quien les dio el mapa del camino a Avalón y ahora lo que tenían que hacer era ir por Neville y Tom para que los acompañaran en el viaje. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como ellos lo esperaban.

No habían aparecido en la Atlántida... no habían aparecido en la cabaña de Hermond... estaban en medio de una ciudad destrozada, desgarrada hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Los chicos estaba horrorizados... esa no podía ser la Atlántida... esa majestuosa ciudad a la que tanto amaba y defendía Hermond con su vida si fuera necesario...¿qué había pasado?

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – preguntó Draco

- Parece ser que alguien destrozó la ciudad – dijo Hermione

- Probablemente aparecimos en alguna época equivocada... esta no puede ser la Atlántida de Hermond

- Si lo es Ginny...

Todos miraron a Harry. El ojiverde miraba hacia el suelo. Se agachó y de entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido la cabaña de Hermond, Harry sacó el libro de profecías de Hermond y se los mostró.

- ¡¡Es el libro de Hermond!! – exclamó Kate

- Eso solo significa...

- Eso solo significa que fueron atacados Ginny... tenemos que averiguar qué ocurrió aquí y el paradero de Hermond, Neville, Tom, Jack y Josh.

En los ojos de Harry se veía que irradiaba un odio infinito. Quien quiera que hubiera hecho aquel destrozo, iba a tener problemas serios con la Hermandad.

Los chicos bajaron a la ciudad. Por todo el camino lo único que pudieron ver era muerte y destrucción. Centenares de magos habitantes de la Atlántida yacían en el suelo, víctimas del Avada Kedavra y aún sujetando las varitas. Kate, Athena, Ginny y Hermione veían horrorizadas los destrozos que alguien había provocado. La Atlántida era solo una ruina de lo que alguna vez fuera la ciudad mágica más hermosa de todo el mundo mágico. En la mente de Kate impronunciables horrores se formaban cada vez que veía a un cadáver... era muy doloroso para ella ver semejante atrocidad pero no podía dejar de verlos... tenía que verificar que entre los muertos no estaban Jack o Josh...

La hermandad seguía caminando y llegó hasta la que había sido la plaza principal de Atlántida. Los majestuosos pilares que la adornaban ahora solo eran piedras cubiertas por sangre de personas inocentes. La indignación y el odio podía verse en los ojos de cada uno de los miembros de la Hermandad de la Niké... tenía que atrapar al culpable.

De pronto Athena miró hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el templo principal de la ciudad y ahogó un grito de terror. Se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a llorar. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Athena, pequeña ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó Hermione al ver a Athena tan alterada.

Los demás chicos se acercaron hasta donde Hermione tomaba a Athena entre sus brazos. La pequeña seguía en shock. No podía hablar, solo lloraba y miraba hacia el templo. Ninguno de los chicos entendía lo que pasaba.

- Athena... – dijo Ginny acercándose hasta la chica – tranquila por favor y dinos que sucede... qué viste...

Kate miró hacia el lugar en donde Athena no quitaba la vista y lo vio ella también. Sin embargo, para Kate no significaba nada, la imagen no le decía absolutamente nada... Harry también miró y él si entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

En la única pared que había quedado en pie, había una inscripción en sangre. Eran letras que la hermandad no entendía, era el lenguaje de los habitantes de la Atlántida. Sin embargo, Harry ya había visto esa inscripción antes... y extrañamente sabía lo que significaba.

- Esto no puede ser... – susurró Harry

- ¿Qué no puede ser Harry? – preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo a punto de entrar en la misma crisis que Athena

- La inscripción en la pared... – dijo Harry casi sin fuerzas en la voz

- ¿Sabes qué significa eso Harry? – preguntó Draco

- Si... esa inscripción apareció en mi sueño... el sueño que tuve la misma noche que llegó Athena del futuro... el sueño en donde vi la destrucción del mundo mágico... pero es que no puede ser... esto no debería de estar pasando ahora... no en este tiempo... – Harry miró a Athena, la chica seguía llorando - ¿esto es lo que paso en el futuro Athena?

Athena tomó un respiro y sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de sus espíritu. Era hora de terminar de relatar su historia.

- Antes de que iniciara la lucha y de que ustedes desaparecieran, hubo varios presagios funestos a los que no hicimos caso nunca. El primero, el sueño de Harry... el segundo la destrucción de los pueblos netamente mágicos. Mi familia y yo vivíamos en Suttonfolk a unas casas de Sirius Black, cuando la invasión de mortífagos llegó hasta nosotros. El señor Black fue el primero en caer y fue un golpe muy duro para mi padre y mi madre. Cuando nos avisaron que la casa de Sirius había sido la primera, encontramos en una de las ventanas que estaban en el suelo esa inscripción, escrita en lenguaje antiguo... en lenguaje pársel...

- ¿El pársel se escribe? – preguntó Ginny

- Al menos una variante del Pársel – explicó Athena – durante años los habitantes de la Atlántida perfeccionaron una especie de lenguaje. Una mezcla de Latín con pársel... y en esa lengua es lo que está escrito ahí. Esa inscripción dice...

- "... Temed a la furia del Amo y Señor de todas las Artes Oscuras... Salazar Slytherin..." – interrumpió Harry

Los chicos miraron a Harry. Los puños de Harry estaban cerrados. La furia corría por todas las venas de su cuerpo y por cada poro de su piel. Una especie de halo de luz empezó a cubrirle el cuerpo por completo. La magia del Libro Negro estaba a su máxima potencia.

- Harry tienes que tranquilizarte... - dijo Kate acercándose al chico – el odio es el peor de los enemigos de uno mismo, con ese odio, jamás llegarás a ningún lado...

- ¡¡Salazar Slytherin!! – exclamó Ron – Se supone que el tiene que estar...

- ¿Muerto? – dijo una voz grave – pues así debería de ser... pero ustedes me han ayudado bastante a que eso no sea posible

De entre los escombros del templo salió un hombre. La más terrible de las pesadillas que pudiesen haber soñado jamás. Era alto, de piel blanca y ojos negros. La nariz parecía ser de serpiente y el cabello rubio. Tras de él, miles de serpientes lo acompañaban. Era Salazar Slytherin en persona.

Los chicos de la hermandad desenfundaron las varitas. Salazar solo los vio y sonrió sarcásticamente. Sabía que los tenía dentro de sus dominios.

- Es inútil que intenten hacerme algo... jamás podrán contra mi poder... ahora que tengo esto nadie jamás podrá derrotarme... ni tú Jhuen...

De entre la túnica verde, Salazar sacó el triángulo de poder que había desaparecido de Avalón. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos. No entendían que era lo que estaba pasando. Kate y Harry estaban invadidos por la furia.

- Por cierto Jhuen... Joshua y Jack te mandan saludos... míralos por ti misma.

Slytherin hizo un movimiento con la varita y desde el centro de la tierra emergieron dos enormes postes a los que venían atados Jack y Josh, ambos inconscientes. Kate no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... su mejor amigo y su pequeño niño estaban sufriendo por su culpa...

- ¡¡Te ordeno que los bajes inmediatamente!! – gritó Kate y amenazó a Slytherin con la varita

- ¡¡No estas en condiciones de ordenarme nada estúpida_!!...¡¡Crucio!!_

- _¡¡Aestis Fortem!!_

Los dos chorros de luz provenientes de las varitas de Kate y Slytherin chocaron en el aire... miles de luces de colores salieron disparadas por todo el lugar iluminando el cielo que estaba tornándose en negro. El anochecer se acercaba y la batalla también.

- Eres fuerte Jhuen – sonrió Slytherin – pero no tanto para poder vencerme ahora que tengo el triángulo. Y todo gracias a ustedes.

- ¡¡A qué te refieres Slytherin!! – gritó Hermione__

- Es lógico "Sangre Sucia" – y la furia de Ron y Hermione se desató por completo – ustedes provocaron todo esto. Sus ridículos viajes en el tiempo hicieron que la recta que determina el espacio y el tiempo se rompiera. Además de sus tontas intromisiones en los sucesos históricos. Por ejemplo la pelea que tuvieron en la edad media frente al palacio de la Inquisición en donde liberaron a los muggles... la muerte de uno de los asesores de la Zarina Catalina la grande, Morgana atrapada en el tiempo y la muerte de Nidhogg... y especialmente la muerte de Nidhogg es la que me tiene aquí y ahora con vida... __

- ¡¡Tú tienes que estar muerto!! – gritó Athena - ¡¡Encontraron tu cuerpo unos meses antes de que yo viajara en el tiempo!! ¡¡estaba en una de las habitaciones de Hogwarts!! ¡¡Yo lo encontré!! __

- Originalmente así era estúpida Potter... pero creo que deben de saber que quien me encerró en esa habitación para poder acabar conmigo fue el idiota de Nidhogg cuando descubrió que iba a traicionarlo. Luego el muy estúpido intentó apoderarse del libro Negro de Jhuen y solo Hermond sabía en donde se encontraba. Nidhogg fue a buscar a Mimir para exigirle que le diera el paradero de la Atlántida, dado que solo él y Merlín sabían en donde se encontraba por la amistad que tenían con el imbécil de Hermond. Mimir obviamente que no le dijo nada y se enfrentaron en duelo... ahí fue donde Nidhogg murió... con el secreto de que me había encerrado en una habitación de Hogwarts... pero ustedes hicieron que todo eso no ocurriera, gracias a la ambición de Nidhogg, sus viajes en el tiempo y las profecías de Morgana.__

- ¡¡Pero los libros jamás dicen que Nidhogg escapó a la lucha de Mimir!! – gritó Hermione - ¡¡estas mintiendo!!__

- ¡¡NO miento Sangre Sucia!! – gritó Slytherin - ¿es que acaso son tan estúpidos para no entender?... esa batalla, gracias a ustedes jamás se llevó a cabo.__

- Es verdad – dijo Hermond desde el otro extremo de la plaza – es verdad todo lo que está diciendo Slytherin.__

Los chicos estaban felices de verlo. Al menos uno de los grandes magos aún podría ayudarles. Hermond, cansado por los años y herido del brazo izquierdo caminó lentamente hasta donde estaban los miembros de la hermandad. Los chicos formaron un círculo a su alrededor para protegerlo de Slytherin.

- Pero Hermond como es que...

- Es simple Draco – dijo Hermond y tomó un respiro – Nidhogg descubrió que ustedes iban por las llaves de Avalón gracias a las profecías de Morgana, profecías a las que nadie ponía atención, Nidhogg se enteró que viajarían al pasado por las llaves. Él quería a como diera lugar el Libro Negro de Magia de Jhuen y creyó que si los vencía en el pasado, futuro de Nidhogg, yo cedería a darle el Libro Negro. Pero las cosas no salieron como él quería... ustedes regresaron con las llaves...__

- Además de que Morgana está atrapada y Nidhogg está muerto Hermond. Ambos en la época de Diana Andrews. – dijo Ginny__

- Lo sé. Como Nidhogg murió antes de que encerrara a Slytherin, y dado que él era el guardián del Santuario, Avalón se quedó sin jefe. Slytherin aprovechó la oportunidad. Fue a Avalón y robó el triángulo de poder. Ahora viene por el Libro Negro...__

- ¿Eso significa que nosotros provocamos la destrucción del mundo mágico? – preguntó Ron incrédulo__

- No. solo la aceleramos por los constantes viajes en el tiempo – respondió Hermione__

- Así es Hermione – dijo Hermond – nosotros solo adelantamos lo inevitable...__

- ¡¡Y vengo por el libro!! – gritó Slytherin__

- ¡¡Pues llegas tarde!! – grito Kate que estaba muy molesta - ¡¡el Libro Negro es nuestro!!__

La energía que despedían Harry y Kate en ese momento empezó a levantar fragmentos de piedras. Todos los miembros de la hermandad e incluso Hermond estaban anonadados por la cantidad de magia que podían despedir ambos chicos juntos. Los ojos de Kate y Harry se tornaron en negro. Ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada ni a nadie que no fuera la voz dentro de sus cabezas que clamaba venganza en contra de Slytherin. Las mentes de Harry y Kate se volvieron una. E iniciaron el ataque

- _¡¡Crucio!!_ – gritaron Harry y Kate

Slytherin esquivó el chorro de luz, pero aún así paso hiriéndole el hombro izquierdo. Con la mano derecha aferró lo más fuerte que pudo el triángulo de Avalón.

- ¡¡Quieren guerra pues la tendrán!! – gritó Slytherin – ¡¡Mortífagos... acaben con ellos!!

Desde las destrozadas casas de Atlántida, una centena de magos con capucha y máscara emergieron de la oscuridad. La Hermandad se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo. Eran demasiados para ellos solos, pero si era necesario que dieran la vida en el lugar por rescatar el mundo mágico, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

- Ahora díganme qué harán – sonrió Slytherin sarcásticamente.

- ¡¡Chicos el momento de la batalla ha llegado!! – gritó Hermond

- ¡¡Sin piedad contra aquellos que quieren destruir nuestro mundo!! – gritó Draco

La batalla inició. Los mortífagos atacaban a los miembros de la Hermandad sin compasión alguna, pero los chicos de la Hermandad podían con todos ellos, al menos con los que estaban vivos. Ginny luchaba con un trío de mortífagos cuando se les unió un cuarto a la batalla. Ginny le lanzó la maldición _Cruciatus_ como con los tres que luchaba... pero el chorro de luz lo atravesó. Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

- ¡¡Estamos luchando con fantasmas!! – gritó desesperada antes de ser atacada por la _Cruciatus_ por el mismo mortífago que era un fantasma

- ¡¡Así es!! – rió Slytherin de nuevo – el poder del triángulo me ha dado la facultad de traer al mundo de los vivos a todos aquellos magos leales a la magia oscura y al lado maligno de la magia para luchar contra ustedes... la mayoría están llenos de sed de venganza... ustedes mismos los asesinaron

Los chicos de la Hermandad lanzaban hechizos contra los mortífagos vivos que en cuanto morían, se transformaban en fantasmas. Llegó el momento en el que solo luchaban contra mortífagos muertos, luchaban contra magos a los que no se les podía matar de nuevo. Estaban perdidos.

Draco miraba a un par de mortífagos que lo tenían acorralado. Sentía que conocía a ese par de fantasmas. Ambos se quitaron la máscara y empezaron a reírse ante la cara de sorpresa que Draco mostró en ese momento. Macnair y Voldemort estaban frente a él.

- ¡¡Tenemos que hacer algo Harry!! – gritó Ron – ¡¡no vamos a vencerlos si seguimos lanzando solo escudos protectores...!!

La hermandad estaba dispersa por toda la plaza principal de la Atlántida con los mortífagos fantasmas atacándoles constantemente. Lo único que podían hacer contra ellos eran escudos protectores para poderse defender de los hechizos que les lanzaban. No podían hacer más. Cuando ellos lanzaban alguna maldición, el chorro de luz solo traspasaba a los fantasmas. Slytherin presentía que la victoria estaba cerca.

Salazar observaba a la hermandad y a Hermond luchar. No puso mucha atención en los dos magos que se acercaban por la espalda. Pero unos segundos antes sintió sus presencia. Salazar giró lentamente y les sonrió a los dos magos. Neville y Tom, sumamente heridos y aún débiles por haber enfrentado una batalla antes de que los demás miembros de la Hermandad llegaran, estaban frente a él. Salazar levantó la varita y pronunció la maldición que destruyó por completo la moral de la hermandad de la Niké.

- _¡¡Avada Kedavra!!_

Fue muy tarde cuando Athena dio el grito que hizo que todos miraran hacia donde estaban Slytherin, Neville y Tom. Abatidos y vencidos por la maldición _Avada Kedavra_, Neville y Tom solo cayeron muertos ante los ojos atónitos de sus amigos.

Kate y Harry sintieron como la magia obtenida por el Libro Negro encendió una chispa hasta entonces desconocida por ellos. Una enorme fuerza y poder emergió desde lo más profundo de sus almas y el terrible de los dolores.

Ambos miraron a Salazar que reía ante los rostros llenos de dolor que tenían los miembros de la Hermandad.

- ¡¡Vamos no se sorprendan!! – gritó Salazar - ¡¡ustedes serán los siguientes!!.

Athena cayó de rodillas al suelo, vencida por el dolor que provoca una maldición Cruciatus. Harry miró hacia donde la pequeña sufría los terribles dolores, un mortífago la había atacado por traición. Y la batalla continuó. Los mortífagos fantasmas atacaban sin piedad a los miembros de la hermandad que ahora eran víctimas de una redada... los mortífagos fantasmas estaban por todos lados.

Kate y Harry no pudieron soportarlo más. Se miraron y en ese momento ambos supieron qué era lo que tenían que hacer. Levantaron las varitas y extrañas voces empezaron a salir de las bocas de ambos, eran como si hubieran sido poseídos por algo o alguien.

En un idioma desconocido para todos, incluyendo a Harry y Kate, pronunciaron un conjuro que desapareció de inmediato a los mortífagos fantasmas. Los miembros de la hermandad que no estaban muy heridos corriendo a ayudar a los demás chicos, mientras tanto, Kate y Harry miraban a su nuevo objetivo: Salazar Slytherin.

Slytherin los veía y sonreía... el triángulo de poder le otorgaba mucha confianza en si mismo. No tenía idea de los enormes poderes del Libro Negro.

Kate y Harry saltaron hasta donde estaba Slytherin. Rodeándolo con las varitas, le apuntaron esperando que Salazar diera el primer ataque. Y así lo hizo. Inútilmente, con la maldición _Avada Kedavra_, Salazar lanzó el chorro de luz a los chicos. Sin la necesidad de que alguno de los dos lanzara un hechizo protector, la maldición imperdonable no hizo daño a ninguno de los dos. Hermond estaba asombrado por los poderes del Libro Negro y Slytherin también.

- Has cometido muchos crímenes – dijeron Harry y Kate al unísono – has lastimado a la gente y nos has lastimado y a nosotros... muggles y magos han sufrido por tu culpa... no te lo perdonaremos Salazar... ahora sufrirás el peor de todos los castigos... _¡¡Dark Hollem!!_

A los pies de Salazar Slytherin se formó un agujero negro que lo consumió poco a poco. Por más intentos que hizo, ni uno solo de los hechizos fue suficiente para poder salir de la trampa que los poseedores del Libro Negro le habían lanzado. Poco a poco, Salazar Slytherin desapareció en el agujero negro. Kate y Harry volvieron a señalar sus varitas hacia el agujero.

- _¡¡Accio Triángulo de poder!!_

Desde las profundidades de la oscuridad del agujero, el triángulo de poder salió volando y llegó hasta las manos de Kate. Una vez que el triángulo estuvo asegurado, Harry selló la entrada a ala otra dimensión a la que habían enviado a Salazar Slytherin. El agujero se cerró para siempre.

Los poderes del Libro Negro desaparecieron y la gran cantidad de energía mágica que Harry y Kate desprendían momentos antes se terminó. Fueron a ver a los heridos, Hermond entre ellos, la batalla con los mortífagos fantasmas había sido muy dura.

- Tenemos el triángulo de poder Hermond – dijo Kate con la voz más dulce que tenía – es momento de que nos digas qué tenemos que hacer...

- Lo único que tienen que hacer ir a Avalón... y cumplir con la misión...

Hermond cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar. Su respiración era difícil y parecía estar gravemente herido, sobre todo, por la edad del viejo mago.

- Harry no podremos ir todos a Avalón, hay quienes se tienen que quedar a cuidar a Hermond – dijo Kate mirando a sus demás compañeros.

- Kate tiene razón, no iremos todos – señaló Harry – solo iremos cinco.

- ¡¡Cinco!! – exclamó Hermione – son muy pocos...

- Vamos los necesarios Hermione – comentó Kate – bien, es momento de decir quienes irán con nosotros. Harry, por favor...

- Draco, Ron y Hermione. Nadie más.

Athena y Ginny se miraron. No entendían por qué no podían ir con ellos a Avalón.

- Mi querida Gin, no puedes ir porque tus poderes de curación los necesita Hermond en este tiempo – respondió Harry a la pregunta que se hacía Gin en esos momentos en su mente...

- Y tu Athena eres muy pequeña y ya has demostrado tu valor al enfrentarte a las distintas pruebas que el destino ha puesto frente a nosotros – dijo Kate – además, tienes que ayudar a Ginny

- De acuerdo – dijo Ginny – nos quedamos a cuidar a Hermond, pero por favor, tengan mucho cuidado chicos...

- Lo tendremos Gin – respondió Harry – es momento de irnos.

Las llaves de Avalón fueron entregadas a Kate que se colgó las tres llaves al cuello. Después de eso, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco y Kate desaparecían de la Atlántida para cumplir con la parte final de la misión de rescate del mundo mágico.


	13. Cap 13 La Isla de Avalón

**La Isla de Avalón. El primer Pilar.**

Athena y Ginny miraron a su alrededor y no pudieron más que horrorizarse por la terrible destrucción que había causado Salazar... la ciudad estaba completamente destruida... los cuerpos inertes de Tom y Neville aún yacían en el lugar en donde Salazar los había atacado... la gran cuidad de la Atlántida no era más que un enorme cementerio.

Ginny realizó un hechizo levitador a los cuerpos de Hermond, Jack y Josh que se encontraban muy heridos y los trasladó a la casa más cercana. Athena hizo lo mismo con los cuerpos de Tom y Neville. Caminando entre los escombros de lo que antes había sido la puerta de entrada de una de las casas cerca de la plaza principal de Atlántida, Athena y Ginny condujeron los cuerpos hasta donde pudieran reposar tranquilos.

La pequeña Athena miró a su madre... aún cuando era más joven la mirada de Ginny seguía demostrando la misma compasión por todos... Athena no pudo más y a pesar del enorme nudo en la garganta que se le había formado gracias al dolor, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ginny la miró y dejando un poco los cuidados de los heridos se acercó a ella y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

- No hay porque llorar tanto Athena... sé perfectamente que el dolor que sientes en estos momentos no puedas controlarlo... pero piensa, que ahora, tanto Neville como Tom descansan tranquilamente de tantos sufrimientos que provocan las guerras. Esto que sea una gran lección para ti mi niña, que aunque es bastante dura de soportar, te dejará muchos aprendizajes que podrás compartir con tus compañeros y amigos del futuro.

Athena miró a Ginny. La sonrisa de su madre la hacía recordar los momentos en los que aún había calma y paz en el futuro... y ansiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma que esos momentos regresaran cuanto antes.

- Muchas gracias por tus palabras Ginny... – sonrió débilmente Athena

- El dolor es muy duro de soportar sola Athena. Tenemos que ser fuertes, recorrer la ciudad y ver si alguien aún esta vivo... hay que traerlo para acá y tratar de aliviarlo... además tenemos que sepultar los cuerpos de Tom y Neville – y al decir esto, una pequeña lágrima de dolor rodó por la mejilla de Ginny – pero no podemos decaer... recuerda que la otra parte de la hermandad ahora estarán llegando a Avalón... ellos tienen una misión que cumplir... y nosotras también...

Después de que Ginny dejara a Hermond, Jack y Josh descansando gracias a un hechizo para dormir, las chicas salieron de la casa, en donde instalarían el hospital provisional, junto con los cuerpos de Neville y Tom. El cortejo fúnebre se dirigió hacia la colina en donde alguna vez estuvo la casa de Hermond. Ahí, precisamente a un lado de las ruinas de la casa, con ayuda de la magia las chicas excavaron las tumbas de sus dos amigos. Con cuidado depositaron los cuerpos y los volvieron a cubrir de tierra. Ginny y Athena elevaron una plegaria al cielo para que las almas de sus dos amigos no tuvieran que penar en el mundo. Después, agotadas moralmente por la difícil tarea de haber sepultado a dos miembros queridos de la hermandad, las chicas regresaban a la cuidad con el fin de encontrar más sobrevivientes de la masacre que había cometido Salazar.

Y mientras buscaban entre los escombros de las casas y la terrible tarea de dar sepultura a aquellos que habían perecido en la batalla contra Salazar, los pensamientos de las chicas viajaban directamente a la misteriosa y peligrosa isla de Avalón, con los demás miembros de la hermandad.

Hacía ya cinco minutos que los miembros de la hermandad habían aparecido en la isla de Avalón, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a decirles a Kate o Harry qué era lo que tenían planeado hacer. Desde que habían llegado a la isla, ambos no habían dicho ni una sola palabra. Tenían los ojos cerrados, intentando descubrir algo que los guiara por el camino correcto. Draco y Ron esperaban pacientemente sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hermione estaba preocupada por Kate y Harry. La chica observaba todavía sorprendida a ambos. La mirada llena de resentimiento aún no podía quitárseles del rostro. Era como si ambos se hubieran vuelto una sola alma, sintiendo y pensando las mimas cosas. Ron por fin venció el miedo y habl

- Tenemos que averiguar en donde está el santuario de los triángulos – comentó Ron

- Probablemente eso ya lo sepan Ron – dijo Draco dirigiendo una mirada a Kate y Harry – supongo que con los poderes que tienen ahora...

- A decir verdad, estamos buscando el lugar preciso Draco – sonrió Kate al escuchar a los chicos

- Es necesario verla desde lo alto... tal vez así nos demos una idea de la estructura de la isla – comentó Hermione

- No lo creo...

Todos miraron a Harry. El chico buscó algo con que dibujar en la arena y empezó a trazar una especie de mapa. Los demás lo miraban curiosos y Kate seguía sonriendo completamente segura de lo que Harry iba a decir a continuación. En el dibujo de la isla, podían verse las montañas y los ríos que atravesaban Avalón por la mitad... también se veían tres estructuras a manera de torres y pirámides distribuidas en el mapa de tal manera que formaban un triángulo y al centro de éste se encontraba una pirámide más.

- Este es el mapa de Avalón – comenzó Harry – estos tres pilares abren la puerta del templo de los triángulos que se encuentra justo en medio de la isla. Según dijo Salazar, hay guardianes en cada uno de los pilares... tendremos que vencerlos para que podamos activar el campo de energía de cada pilar y con eso abrir la puerta del templo principal.

- Bien, eso déjenlo a nosotros – dijo Ron sonriendo – entre Hermione, Draco y yo activaremos los pilares... ustedes vayan al templo central para esperar a que se abra y depositen esa cosa que tantos problemas nos ha traído.

- ¿No será peligroso que vaya solo uno con cada pilar? – preguntó Kate

- No Kate, confía en nosotros – respondió Hermione sonriendo

- Además Kate, si hemos enfrentado el sin fin de cosas a través del tiempo, no creo que un simple duelo con los guardianes de los pilares vaya a causarnos muchos problemas. – comentó Draco

- De acuerdo, no voy a preocuparme – sonrió Kate – bien, entonces está decidido. Harry y yo iremos al templo central y ustedes a los pilares.

- Confiamos en ustedes, pero recuerden que si necesitan ayuda acudiremos a donde estén, solo llámennos – señaló Harry

- No se preocupen, lo haremos bien – expresó Ron

- Solo díganme como llegó hasta el pilar – preguntó Draco

- En eso si puedo ayudarles – respondió Kate – eso será fácil. Voy a transportarlos cerca de cada pilar... así tendrán algo de tiempo para prepararse para la batalla.

Kate se acercó a donde estaba Draco. Después de colgarle la llave correspondiente al primer pilar, lo tomó de la mano y sonrió al joven de ojos grises que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Después, Kate cerró los ojos y pronunció palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para todos, inclusive para Harry.

Draco desapareció de la vista de los chicos. Kate abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró ahora a Ron.

- Creo que primero tienes que decirle algo a Hermione – sonrió Kate

Ron contempló a Hermione y se acercó a donde ella se encontraba. La chica le sonreía un tanto nerviosa y preocupada por la suerte que iba a tener Ron.

- Sabes que nunca he sido bueno para expresar lo que siento... siempre he actuado conforme a lo que dicta mi corazón... y conoces perfectamente quien es la dueña de mis noches y mis desvelos... hemos pasado por muchas cosas para verificar qué tan grande era nuestro amor... ahora mismo sé que lo mucho que te amo, será la fuerza que me alentará a cumplir con la misión que se me ha destinado... solo espero poder tener la oportunidad de volver a mirar tus ojos...

- ¡¡Ron para ya!! – interrumpió Hermione que lloraba en esos momentos por las palabras de Ron – parece ser que te estás despidiendo de mi... Ronnie, corazón, las cosas saldrán bien... yo también te amo y eso lo sabes con certeza... mi alma dice que volveremos avantes de la misión... no te despidas de mi Ron, no así como si quisieras perecer en la batalla...

- Tenemos que estar preparados Herm...

- Para lo único que tenemos que estar preparados amor, es para disfrutar de los incontables momentos de felicidad que tendremos en el futuro... después de que todo este terror termine...

- ¡¡Te amo Hermione!!

- ¡¡Y yo a ti Ron!!

Hermione y Ron se fundieron en un abrazo cálido, lleno de amor. Ron soltó a Hermione y sonriéndole se dirigió a donde se encontraban Harry y Kate observando toda la escena anterior.

- Estoy listo para irme Kate – dijo Ron

- De acuerdo, te transportaré...

- Ron...

- ¿Si Harry?

- Ten mucho cuidado hermano

- No te preocupes Harry, lo tendré

- ¿Estás listo Ron? – preguntó Kate

- Claro, cuando tú quieras – sonrió Ron

Kate le colgó al cuello la llave del segundo pilar, tomó la mano de Ron y cerró los ojos. Ron miró por última vez a Hermione y desapareció. Hermione miró hacia el lugar ahora vacío en donde antes se encontraba Ron y rompió a llorar. Harry se acercó a ella y la abraz

- No debes llorar Herm, tenemos que ser fuertes...

- Sé que tengo que ser fuerte Harry, pero no soportaría que algo malo le pasara a Ron... o alguno de ustedes... Draco, Gin y Athena también... suficiente he tenido con la muerte de Neville y Tom... no quiero que nadie más muera Harry...

- Te prometo que eso no pasará... – sonrió Harry

Kate miraba a Hermione llorar por el dolor que su alma estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Las lágrimas de su amiga hicieron que Kate empezara a tomar conciencia real de la situación. Ella era la reencarnación de Jhuen, el primer mago del mundo mágico. El mundo mágico había sido creado por él... lo que significaba que Hermond tenía razón, el mundo mágico necesitaba una Resurrección. Kate pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer para lograr que ese proceso se diera.

- Herm... si lo deseas, yo puedo ir en tu lugar al pilar – dijo Harry

- No Harry, es mi deber... mi destino... ahora, como dijo Ron, hay que cumplirlo – sonrió Hermione

- Bien, entonces... ¿Kate?

Hermione y Harry dirigieron las miradas hacia Kate. La chica estaba tomando algunas decisiones en esos momentos, decisiones definitivas que afectarían el curso del mundo mágico.

- Lo siento – sonrió Kate – estaba pensando en... cosas...

- No te preocupes Kate, nosotros también estamos alterados – comentó Harry

- ¿Lista para viajar Hermione? – preguntó Kate

- SI Kate

Kate le entregó la llave del tercer pilar y repitió el proceso que había realizado con Draco y Ron anteriormente. Hermione también desapareció y solo quedaron Harry y Kate.

- Creo que también tendremos que desaparecer – dijo Harry

- Efectivamente Harry – sonrió Kate con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada – hay que desaparecer...

- ¿Te sientes bien Kathelene? – preguntó Harry bastante preocupado por la actitud que desde momentos antes de la partida de Hermione estaba mostrando la reencarnación de Jhuen

- Si Potter, me siento perfectamente... asuntos sin importancia... es tiempo de partir...

La chica tomó la mano de Harry y ambos desaparecieron con dirección a el pilar central, a encarar la lucha que el destino les había preparado.

Draco apareció entre la selva, a unos cuantos metros del pilar. Era una construcción enorme. Una gran pirámide con el símbolo del sol en el centro como si el astro fuera el gobernante del pilar. Con mucha precaución y la varita en la mano, Draco empezó a caminar hacia la pirámide. Era extraño que ningún animal se escuchara... de hecho, no había sonido alguno. El rubio de ojos grises seguía su camino con mucho cuidado. La actitud de los animales le preocupaba, no era normal.

Mientras tanto, dentro del pilar un hombre de cabello blanco miraba fijamente un espejo. En él, la imagen de Draco observando el movimiento cercano al pilar, le hacía sonreír. El mago tomó su varita y caminó hacia la salida de la pirámide. Era hora de darle la bienvenida a quien quiera que se atreviese a llegar hasta su pilar.

Draco había caminado ya hasta la entrada de la pirámide y estaba tratando de averiguar una forma de poder entrar cuando varias de las rocas que edificaban el monumento comenzaron a moverse hasta dejar una puerta. De ahí emergió el mago de cabello blanco y miró fijamente a Draco

- Bienvenido al Pilar del Sol – habló el mago mientras caminaba hasta donde Draco estaba de pie – mi nombre es Idunne y soy el guardián del primer pilar de la Isla de Avalón.

Draco observó con calma al mago. Era mucho más pequeño que él, con el cabello completamente blanco por las canas y una sonrisa maquiavélica que a Draco no terminaba de gustarle.

- Soy Draco – respondió secamente – y vengo a activar el campo de energía de tu pilar

- Veo que llevas la llave al cuello...

- Te pido por favor que me des permiso de activar el campo de energía

- Olvídalo. Nidhogg nos advirtió de su llegada... Jhuen también está aquí, puedo sentir su presencia... ¡¡jamás recuperará el poder de la isla!!... es nuestra...

- Eso significa que...

- Que tendrás que matarme primero si es que pretendes activar la energía del sol. Y te advierto de una buena vez que eso será prácticamente imposible, es una lástima que hayan pasado por tantas penalidades para nada... ninguno de ustedes, saldrá vivo de Avalón... _¡¡Somnus Letalis!!_

De la varita de Idunne salió un rayo de luz que iba a impactarse directamente en el cuerpo de Draco. El chico de ojos grises esquivó la luz, pero al hacerlo, cayó al suelo y perdió la varita.

- Es una lástima que quieras alargar tu muerte Draco... no podrás hacer nada en mi contra...

- _¡¡Accio Varita!!_

Draco se puso de pie con la varita en la mano. Idunne sonreía aún, confiado en si mismo, sabiendo que era muchísimo más fuerte que el joven mago.

- Es inútil que te resistas... ríndete y te daré una muerte menos dolorosa... ¡¡Jamás lograras vencerme!!

- Eso está por verse... _¡¡Krystallus Homine!!_

- _¡¡Aestis Fortem!!_

El duelo se dio por iniciado. Mientras Draco atacaba con el hechizo que convertía a los hombres en hielo, Idunne lo repelía con un escudo de fuego. Pronto, el cielo se vió iluminado con luces de todos colores; Draco e Idunne atacaban con toda la fuerza que tenían.

Para el joven mago era mucho más difícil lanzar un ataque efectivo dado que Idunne lanzaba hechizos de magia antigua que él había escuchado solo una vez antes en boca de Kate y no conocía muchos contra-hechizos para poder evadirlos. Idunne sabía de la inexperiencia de Draco y trataba de aprovecharse de ella lo más que pudiera.

- ¡¡Jamás lograrás tocarme ni un solo cabello Malfoy!!

Draco se quedó pasmado, sin movimiento alguno. Idunne sonrió sarcásticamente al ver la reacción de Draco cuando le había hablado por su apellido... aquel legado de su padre que le había traído tantos problemas.

- ¿Cómo demonios....

- El cómo no importa Malfoy, lo importante es que lo sé... y lo que tú no sabes de tu familia es que perteneces a una gran elite de magos tenebrosos... todos a lo largo de la historia del Mundo Mágico han sido el terror de los muggles y magos por igual... y tú deshonras nuestro apellido...

- ¡¡Qué estas diciendo!!

- Nuestro apellido... yo también soy un Malfoy, convocado por Nidhogg para cuidar y proteger la energía de los pilares de Avalón... y tú, aunque seas descendiente mío, por el solo hecho de intentar ponerte en mi contra te espera la peor de todas las muertes imaginables... _¡¡Morthenat!!_

- _¡¡Finite Incatatem!! _

Los dos chorros de luz chocaron de nuevo en el aire haciendo que miles de chispas de colores volaran por todo el cielo iluminándolo de nuevo. Draco estaba muy cansado, agotado y sorprendido, la confesión de Idunne podría ser solo un distractor, sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de ese viejo mago que le decía a Draco que estaba diciendo la verdad, que él también era un Malfoy. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Draco se colocó en esa posición de arrogancia que lo había caracterizado durante la época en la que había sido miembro de los mortífagos, le sonrió a Idunne y le apuntó con la varita.

- Bien has dicho que eres un Malfoy... y probablemente compartamos el mismo apellido, pero jamás podrás tener lo que yo he conseguido y he aprendido a lo largo de estos años... Yo sé lo que es estar envuelto en la más terrible de las oscuridades, provocadas por un ser terrible, maligno y muy poderoso... Hubo quien me mostró la luz y ahora haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar a cumplir con la misión que nos encomendaron... salvaremos al mundo mágico así tengamos que morir en batalla... Y si, Soy Draco Malfoy... pero al menos tengo corazón... y gracias a él voy a poder vencerte. _¡¡Morthenat!!_

- _¡¡Morthenat!!_

Los dos chorros de luz negra salieron de las varitas. Draco sabía que _Morthenat_ era el hechizo prohibido, el hechizo que Kate le hizo jurar que nunca utilizaría a menos que fuera necesario, porque era mucho más terrible que el Avada Kedavra porque con Morthenat, antes de morir, en tu mente podías ver a tus más terribles miedos.

Las luces chocaron nuevamente en el aire, pero en lugar de expandirse por todo el cielo como los otros ataques lo habían hecho, las luces quedaron fijas formando una especie de hilo de energía que no podían romper. Draco sintió como las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle, las piernas le temblaban y sabía que la fuerza de Idunne no se estaba aminorando, al contrario, el viejo mago a cada momento se veía más y más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando Draco escuchó la voz. Era la voz de una mujer, era una voz dulce y que lo invadió de paz y de ternura.

- Mi querido Draco... mi pequeño dragón... jamás te rindas... jamás... lucha por los ideales que persigas... está escrito que tu ayudarás a rescatar al mundo mágico... el destino te esta dando la oportunidad de reivindicarte por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que causaste cuando eras mortífago... demuestra que eres el chico de noble corazón que siempre supe que estaba dentro de ti y de tu corazón... Nunca te rindas... Y recuerda que siempre te estaré cuidando y protegiendo...

La voz de la madre de Draco se desvaneció de su cabeza dejando a Draco con un sentimiento extraño dentro de si. De ese sentimiento fue de donde obtuvo las fuerzas suficientes para repeler el rayo de energía de Idunne. El viejo mago no lo podía creer. En la mirada, Draco ya no mostraba la resignación de saber que Idunne era más fuete que él... ahora, los ojos grises del rubio mostraban determinación y confianza. El rayo de Draco se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que por fin logró darle en el centro del pecho a Idunne. El mago cayó al suelo dando horribles y estremecedores gritos de terror para segundos después, perder la mirada en la nada.

Draco sabía que había ganado y que no tenía mucho tiempo. Tomando fuerzas el amor de su madre, entró corriendo al templo por un corredor frío y húmedo. Al llegar al final del pasillo, encontró un altar al Sol. El centro del altar había una escultura del astro rey que tenía una pequeña abertura, justo para que la llave entrara en ella. Draco colocó la llave, la giró y escuchó un pequeño clic que hizo cimbrar el templo. De la punta de la pirámide correspondiente al primer pilar de Avalón, un rayo de color amarillo se elevó en el cielo.

El chico de ojos grises sabía que su labor estaba hecha, solo faltaba esperar a que Ron, Hermione, Harry y Kate cumplieran con la suya.

Sumamente cansado, Draco se recostó a los pies del altar y cerró los ojos.


	14. Cap 14 La Luz de la Esperanza

La Luz de la Esperanza. 

Ron apareció arriba de un árbol. A punto de caerse, el pelirrojo se sujetó fuertemente pensando que a Kate no se le había ocurrido otro lugar mucho mejor para hacerlo aparecer. Miró hacia todos lados y entre las ramas de algunos árboles descubrió lo que estaba buscando, el segundo pilar. Era una especie de torre con terminación en triángulo, se veía de color blanco y Ron supuso que era mármol. No había nadie alrededor que pudiera darle información sobre la torre, incluso llegó a pensar que estaba abandonada por completo. Ron bajó con cuidado del árbol y desenfundó la varita, no podía dejar de ser precavido solo porque no había nadie que lo estuviera vigilando. El pelirrojo empezó a caminar con rumbo a la torre que tampoco tenía entrada. De pronto, cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar al monumento, un círculo de fuego se prendió encerrando a Ron. Las llamas eran de color azul y medían casi dos metros de altura, el chico estaba completamente atrapado.

Una carcajada sonó por todo el lugar, era una risa estridente, capas de hacer temer hasta el más valiente de los hombres. A la par de la carcajada, en la torre comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas, de la nada se abrió un hueco de luz que permitía la entrada y la salida de la gente del templo. De entre la oscuridad de la torre emergió una mujer que vestía una túnica negra, de cabello color azul y ojos negros. Parecía la mismísima muerte. La mujer caminó hasta donde las llamas envolvían a Ron que no había podido realizar ningún hechizo para poder librarse de ellas, como si las llamas fueran un escudo que impidiera la realización de hechizos.

- Bienvenido extranjero al Templo de la Soledad – dijo la voz cavernosa de la mujer – mi nombre es Sidhe, la protectora del segundo pilar.

- Vengo en paz. Mi nombre es Ron Weasley y necesito de tu ayuda

- ¡¡Mi ayuda!! – exclamó la mujer divertida - ¿A caso parezco una bruja que ayuda a sus semejantes?... pobre de ti, de mi no obtendrás más que la muerte si te atreves a desafiarme

- ¡¡Entiende que si no activamos tu pilar todo el mundo mágico será destruido!!

- ¡¡No me importa!! Avalón no pertenece al mundo mágico. Jhuen tuvo la excelente idea de aislarnos de cualquier cosa que ocurra en su mundo... si ustedes se destruyen, nosotros gobernaremos la tierra, se lo debemos a Nidhogg

- ¡¡Como puedes ser tan insensible!!

- He estado sola toda mi vida... no amo a nadie y nadie me ama.. nadie me importa por lo tanto, me da igual lo que le pase a tu mundo.

- ¡¡No puedes ser tan fría!!

- ¡¡Claro que si!! Y tú no eres nadie para...

Sidhe guardó silencio de pronto y se quedó quieta por unos segundos, después giró la cabeza rápidamente a todos lados buscando algo o alguien. Finalmente miró a Ron con odio infinito. El pelirrojo pensó que nadie jamás lo había visto así en toda su vida

- ¡¡Tú sabes en donde está!! – gritó Sidhe

- ¿Quién?

- Te exijo que me digas en donde demonios est

- En donde está quien!!

- ¡¡JHUEN!!... acabo de sentir su energía... está por aquí y juré vengarme de él en cuanto regresara a esta isla... ¡¡Por su culpa estamos encerrados sin ninguna opción de salida!!

- ¡¡Jhuen jamás haría eso con ningún mago del mundo mágico!!

- ¡¡Claro que lo hizo!!... él sabía que éramos mejores que él. Por eso cuando asesinó al amo Darkthen a nosotros sus seguidores nos encerró aquí en esta maldita Isla cuidando el tesoro más precioso del mundo mágico... ¡¡Juré venganza y voy a obtenerla!!

- ¡¡A dónde vas!! – gritó Ron al ver que Sidhe caminaba alejándose de él

- A buscar a Jhuen

- ¡¡Entonces me dejarás la entrada libre a tu torre!!

- ¡¡Pobre idiota!!... ¿crees que tienes oportunidad de salir de mi campo de energía?... jamás saldrás de ahí y morirás de hambre y de inanición.

- ¡¡Eso jamás!!, tengo una misión que cumplir y voy a hacerlo... _¡¡Finite incatatem!!_

El hechizo que realizó Ron dio directamente en las llamas azules abriendo un pequeño hueco por donde Ron salió del hechizo. Sidhe no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, segundos después recuperó la cordura

- ¿Es un reto? – preguntó en tono de burla – ríndete basura, no podrás hacer nada en mi contra

- Eso lo veremos Sidhe... _¡¡Crucio!!_

- _¡¡Crucio!!_

Los hechizos salieron y se impactaron en el aire. Sidhe sonreía mientras que Ron se notaba un tanto asustado. La bruja era demasiado fuerte para él, tendría que tramar un plan realmente bueno para lograr vencerla y activar la energía del pilar. Esa había sido la misión que le habían encomendado Kate y Harry, e iba a cumplirla aunque tuviera que morir en ello.

Hermione apareció en las riberas de un río muy caudaloso, con agua cristalina y rodeado de muchas hierbas que ellas jamás había visto jamás en su vida. La chica miró para todos lados y sintió un leve escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. No veía nada que se pareciera a un templo, ninguna construcción que le indicara que había alguna pirámide templo o algo que se le pareciera. Sin embargo, algo le decía que estaba cerca. Trató con varios hechizos localizadores y hasta empezó a dudar de Kate, probablemente por algún error la había mandado a un lugar completamente distinto a donde tenía que aparecer, pero siguió buscando. De pronto por instinto miró el agua. En el agua ocurría algo realmente sorprendente: estaba inmóvil.

- ¡¡No es posible!! – exclamó Hermione - ¡¡es un río, se supone que el agua debe de correr!!... a menos que...

- Este hechizada.

La voz de un hombre interrumpió a Hermione en su asombro. De entre las profundidades del río se formó un remolino. Del centro emergió un hombre completamente vestido de negro. El cabello y los ojos tenían el mismo color que la túnica. En la mano izquierda llevaba un báculo con una esfera de agua en la punta. Hermione miró sorprendida que dentro de la esfera había algunos peces en movimiento, como si la esfera fuera su hogar.

- Bienvenida al templo de las Ondinas, las guardianas protectoras del agua en todo el mundo mágico – dijo el hombre mientras flotaba hacia la orilla en la que se encontraba Hermione – mi nombre es Doppel y soy el guardián a cargo de este templo.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy miembro de la hermandad de la Niké. Vengo a activar la energía de tu templo.

- Eso me temo que será imposible – respondió aún sonriendo Doppel – no voy a permitírtelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- El hecho de que hayas llegado hasta aquí solo puede significar que nuestro amo Nidhogg guardián del templo central ha muerto... y yo clamaré venganza por su muerte

- ¡¡Entiende que si no activo la energía de tu pilar el mundo mágico perecerá!!

- ¡¡A mi no me interesa lo que le pase a tu mundo!!... Avalón está desconectada del mundo mágico.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!... ¿Entonces por qué los pilares...?

- Eso es culpa del estúpido de Jhuen... cuando nos encerró aquí hace millones de lunas atrás nos dejó un tesoro: los triángulos de poder. Ellos son los que mantienen el equilibrio del mundo mágico y precisamente para que nosotros no pudiéramos destruirlos cuando lo deseáramos encerró en la cápsula de energía a Avalón, de esa forma nosotros no podemos salir de la isla y ningún mago podría entrar...

- Pero Nidhogg y Slytherin...

- Ellos no son cualquier cosa. Nidhogg fue encerrado aquí por Mimir, Merlín y Hermond para evitar que se apoderara del mundo mágico, sin embargo, Nidhogg siembre ha sido un mago sumamente poderoso y quería el Libro Negro... halló una forma y se fue a buscarlo con la promesa de que cuando volviera nos quitaría de este encierro. Ustedes son los culpables de que nosotros estemos aún aquí sufriendo este maldito exilio... van a morir todos...

- ¡¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!!... ¡¡Jhuen viene con nosotros!!

- Mucho mejor... nuestra venganza tendrá más sabor...

- ¡¡No voy a permitirlo!!... ¡¡activaré tu pilar y vamos a salvar a nuestro mundo!!

- Eso está por verse... _¡Avada Kedavra!_

- _¡Aestis Fortem! _

La batalla entre Hermione y Doppel empezó. A unas cuantas millas de ahí, Harry y Kate miraban sin inmutarse una enorme pirámide. Justo en la punta se encontraban un par de triángulos grabados en la roca. Harry miró a Kate que tenía la vista fija en los triángulos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Harry

- No, es solo que no todos los días te encuentras con el origen de tu vida. Ese par de triángulos son los mismos que yo tengo en las manos Harry

Kate mostró las manos a Harry y el chico de ojos verdes comprobó lo que Kate estaba diciendo. Era su destino, era el origen de su vida.

- Las cosas saldrán bien Kate, no te preocupes

- Los chicos están peleando duro – dijo Kate aún con la mirada fija en los triángulos grabados en la pirámide – Ron tiene un poco de dificultades, pero hará las cosas bien.

Ron estaba en el suelo, tenía heridas en los brazos y en las piernas. Había una más en una mejilla. Sidhe lo miraba impresionada, el joven estaba demostrando estar a su altura, ser digno de un combate con ella. No cualquiera la lastimaba y ese chico le había herido el brazo derecho de donde estaba sangrando abundantemente, además la había dejado prácticamente sin energía, estaba agotada y respiraba con dificultad desde que Ron le había lanzado un hechizo paralizador justo al centro del pecho. Sidhe miró más sorprendida a Ron, el chico se estaba levantando de nuevo aferrándose a la varita con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

- Me sorprendes, no cualquiera me lastima – dijo Sidhe mostrando un poco de respeto por Ron

- Te dije que tenía una misión que cumplir y voy a hacerlo

- ¿Estás conciente que vas a morir?

- Haría cualquier cosa por que mi familia, mis amigos y todos aquellos a quienes amo estén bien, no me importa morir en el intento.

- ¿Cómo puedes ofrecer tu vida por otras personas?... es asombroso

- Tu misma lo dijiste cuando apareciste, tú jamás has amado a nadie, no puedes entenderme y no creo que lo hagas a menos que sientas cariño.

- ¿Tan fuerte es el sentimiento?

- Tanto que me da fuerza para levantarme y seguir luchando en tu contra.

Sidhe observó a Ron. El chico con mucho trabajo podía sostenerse en pie, se ayudaba colocando la mano en una de las paredes de la torre, las heridas de los pies y de los brazos le sangraban abundantemente y a pesar de todo, tenía la varita apuntándole firmemente y en la mirada se le notaba una determinación y confianza que jamás había visto en nadie más. Dentro del alma de Sidhe, una transformación se estaba suscitando.

- Eres muy noble – dijo Sidhe bajando la varita – no puedo luchar contra eso.

- ¿Qué?

- Es verdad, jamás he amado y por eso mismo Nidhogg me dio el templo de la Soledad. Mi dolor por estar sola lo transformé en odio infinito en contra de Jhuen, esperando el tiempo de la venganza... y ahora vienes tú a dar tu vida por aquellos a quienes amas, incluso por Jhuen... no te importan tus heridas ni lo que pueda pasar contigo... jamás había visto a nadie así. No puedo seguir luchando contra ti.

Ron vio como una lágrima traviesa rodaba por la mejilla de Sidhe. El pelirrojo caminó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hasta donde la bruja se había quedado inmóvil y la abrazó.

- Gracias por entender. Todo el mundo mágico te querrá por esto.

Sidhe se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar fuerte, tanto que Ron alcanzó a comprender perfectamente que estaba sacando todo el dolor que la soledad le había hecho sentir. El chico la consoló sin decir palabra alguna y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

- Todo saldrá bien – sonrió Ron – ahora vamos a tu pilar.

Los dos magos se encaminaron hacia el centro de la torre. Sidhe estaba tranquila y sonreía a pesar de que en cuanto se activara la energía de su pilar ella tendría que morir.

Hermione y Doppel lanzaron una maldición Cruciatus al mismo tiempo. Los chorros de luz chocaron en el aire y se esparcieron por todo el lugar. La pelea había sido muy devastadora para ambos. Tenían heridas y sus energías estaban casi agotadas pero ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido.

- Será mejor que te rindas pequeña, jamás podrás vencerme...

- ¡¡Juré activar tu pilar y voy a lograrlo aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida!!

- Entonces morirás en vano... No hay esperanza para el mundo mágico

- ¡¡Si la hay, siempre hay esperanza!!... ¡¡Nosotros somos la esperanza del mundo mágico!!...

- _¡Avada Kedravra!_

- _¡Morthenat!_

La luz verde y la luz negra chocaron de nuevo, sin embargo Hermione fue más fuerte que Doppel. La Luz negra dio directamente en el pecho de Doppel. El mago solo cerró los ojos antes de emitir gritos desesperantes, luego cayó muerto. El Avada Kedavra que le había lanzando a Hermione se desvió dando a uno de los árboles cercanos al lugar de la pelea y secándolo inmediatamente.

Hermione se acercó a Doppel. Después de contemplarlo por unos segundos, hizo aparecer una manta y lo cubrió. Luego se paró a la orilla del río.

- Debe haber una forma de entrar... tal vez si...

La chica se dio valor y empezó a caminar sobre el agua sin mirar hacia abajo. Podía sentir firme y sólido sobre lo que estaba pisando, no parecía agua y se concentró en que no lo fuera. Una vez que llegó al centro del río, el mismo remolino que había hecho aparecer a Doppel apareció llevándose a Hermione a las profundidades del río. La chica no entendía del todo que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero eso no la detuvo. El remolino la llevó hasta el salón central del pilar de las Ondinas. La chica miró la impresionante arquitectura (en forma de torre) con la que estaba conformada el pilar. Al final del salón había un altar que tenía el glifo del agua y a un par de hadas volando alrededor de ella. Hermione supo inmediatamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó al altar y vio que justo a la mitad del glifo había una pequeña abertura, la entrada de la llave. Sin pensarlo más, la chica introdujo la llave. El altar y el templo entero comenzaron a estremecerse. De la punta de la torre, una luz color azul salió dirigiéndose al centro de la isla. Hermione respiró satisfecha, su misión había sido cumplida, ahora tenía que ir al templo central para encontrarse con los demás miembros de la hermandad de la Niké.

Por su parte, Ron y Sidhe estaban ya dentro del templo de la soledad. Era un lugar frío, casi sin vida. A Sidhe por primera vez en su vida le dio pena que alguien entrara al templo del que minutos antes estaba sumamente orgullosa. Ahora le parecía un lugar tan álgido que le provocaba escalofríos de solo estar ahí. Al final del pasillo por donde habían entrado al templo se encontraba el altar de la soledad. No tenía glifo y no tenía grabado nada. Solamente había una estela de piedra sin nada más.

- Era la forma de recordarme que siempre estaría sola – dijo Sidhe mirando la roca a la que antes adoraba – en el centro de la roca hay un orificio, ahí es en donde tienes que introducir la llave.

Ron se encaminó a la roca pero la mano de Sidhe lo detuvo.

- Espera un momento Ron

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó extrañado Ron

- No... es solo que quiero darte las gracias por enseñarme el significado de amar.

- Ya podrás ponerlo en práctica cuando regresemos al mundo mágico. Kate, la reencarnación de Jhuen es una buena chica. Ella te perdonará y hará hasta lo imposible por sacarte de Avalón

- Gracias Ron - sonrió Sidhe tristemente – ahora ve a cumplir con tu misión.

El pelirrojo siguió con su camino. Sidhe se sentó a esperar lo inevitable. En cuanto Ron activara la energía del pilar ella tendría que morir. Así lo había preparado Nidhogg para obligar a los guardianes a defender los pilares dado que su vida estaba empeñada en ello. Sidhe había preferido no decírselo a Ron, no era necesario que el chico se enterara que ella moriría por cumplir su misión, así que se sentó y lo observaba caminar rumbo al altar. Ron se quitó la llave del cuello y la introdujo al orificio de la roca. En el mismo momento que la luz de color rojo salió de la punta del pilar, Ron giró para descubrir que Sidhe estaba tirada en el suelo. Corrió a su auxilio pero con terror en los ojos entendió que estaba muerta. No comprendía qué era lo que le había pasado ni mucho menos cuál era la causa de la muerte. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Ron cargó a Sidhe y la colocó en el altar. Después de guardar un momento de silencio, salió con rumbo al pilar central a encontrarse con Hermione y Draco.

Kate y Harry vieron como al mismo tiempo, tres luces de colores salían disparadas hacia el cielo juntándose todas en un solo punto.

- Ya es hora – dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

La luz se transformó en un solo chorro de luz de color plateado y descendió desde los cielos para llegar a la punta del pilar central.


	15. Cap 15 El Destino de la Bruja Muggle

El destino de la bruja muggle 

El rayo de luz iluminó por completo el cielo de la isla. Entró por la punta de la pirámide y la puerta del pilar central automáticamente se abrió. Harry y Kate se miraron y después de un movimiento afirmativo de Kate, ambos entraron en el templo principal.

Caminaron por un oscuro pasillo lleno de telarañas. Antorchas tan viejas como la misma historia de la humanidad se iban encendiendo a su paso. Kate podía sentir como la energía del templo la llamaba por dentro. Una transformación en su interior se estaba terminando de efectuar justo mientras caminaba por el que alguna vez había sido su hogar, hacía ya muchos miles de años atrás. Harry era completamente ajeno a las reacciones internas que Kate estaba experimentando en ese momento sin embargo el joven mago recordaba perfectamente el templo. Era el mismo con el que había soñado cuando había visto el futuro del mundo mágico. Guiado por una extraña fuerza, Harry guiaba el camino correcto mientras Kate esperaba el momento oportuno para poder actuar. Ya había tomado la decisión.

Después de doblar a la derecha, siguiendo sus corazonadas Harry se detuvo en seco. Kate, que caminaba tras de él con la varita encendida le toco un hombro. Harry giró a verla. Tenía el rostro pálido y solo pudo señalarle hacia el lugar donde había visto. La chica miró y vió que era el final del camino. No había hacia donde continuar y frente a ellos se encontraba el objeto que tenía a Harry tan pálido: un espejo. Kate entendió a la perfección

- Tenemos que continuar... – dijo Kate

- Voy a ver el futuro... si pasamos por ahí, tendré que mirar el futuro... ¿y si no ha cambiado nada a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos?... ¿qué pasará si miro por el espejo y la misma imagen de muerte y destrucción sigue presente?...

- El futuro no cambiará si nosotros no cumplimos con la misión Harry

- Pero Kate... yo...

- En lo único que tenemos que pensar es que el futuro del mundo mágico está aquí – y Kate señaló el triángulo que traía en las manos – recuerda el sacrificio de Neville y Tom... y de toda aquella gente que ha hecho lo posible porque nosotros estemos aquí y ahora, tratando de darle curso a nuestro mundo

- Si regresamos ese triángulo tú morirás.

Kate intentó responder algo pero las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su boca. Miró a Harry y le sonrió lo más tranquila que pudo.

- Sé en lo que estás pensando... pero no podrás hacerlo Kate, no voy a permitir que mueras...

- Oh! No Harry... yo jamás he pedido tu autorización... voy a hacerlo.

La chica dirigió la varita hacia Harry y murmuró unas palabras desconocidas para él. Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo, cayó inconsciente. Kate colocó ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Harry y pronunció un conjuro.

- _Aba aeterno ecce magis ex toto corde annuntiare negrum líberus continuos master_

La misma luz dorada que hubo cubierto a los chicos cuando Hermond dividió los poderes del libro Negro en la Atlántida, apareció de nuevo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Kate la estaba atrayendo toda a su ser. La magia del libro negro que Hermond había dado a Harry, ahora estaba con Kate. La chica sufrió cambios físicos. Su cabello se tornó negro al igual que sus ojos. Las marcas de triángulos que tenía en las palmas de las manos brillaban junto con ella. Jhuen había regresado por completo.

Harry abrió los ojos. La luz que Kate despedía era casi cegadora. El mago se puso de pie y la observó por primera vez como Jhuen. Kate le sonrió y Harry notó en ella el cambio no solo físico, sino espiritual. Estaba envuelta en un halo de luz que le proporcionaba paz y tranquilidad a quien la mirase. Harry también se dio cuenta de que Kate no estaba caminando. Flotaba ligeramente a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

- Kate.. ¿por qué...

- No es momento de responder preguntas Harry... las respuestas llegarán solas una vez que se haya cumplido con la misión

- Aunque tengas el poder del libro negro por completo, sabes que no te dejaré sacrificarte...

- Es el destino Harry... el mundo mágico necesita una Resurrección. Hermond lo ha dicho durante toda esta jornada de aventuras épicas... yo soy la clave y ambos lo sabemos...

- ¿Por qué no me dejas participar contigo?

- Quien posea la sabiduría escrita en las sagradas páginas del Libro Negro morirá en cuanto se inicie la Resurrección del mundo mágico. No puedo permitir que mueras. Merlín, Mimir, Hermond... los tres grandes magos fundadores de la Hermandad de la Niké ya han muerto

- Pero Kate, Hermond esta...

- Dumbledore, el gran sabio de nuestra época murió hace un año también. Yo moriré ahora que coloque todo como debió quedar desde el inicio de los tiempos... el mundo mágico necesita de alguien que lo guíe... ese es tu destino... no el mío. El mío es darle nueva vida al mundo mágico, tal y como lo hice cuando fue creado hace muchas lunas atrás... Ahora Harry, recuerda, que tu destino está escrito... llegarás a ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos... mejor que los fundadores de la Hermandad... mejor que Dumbledore... mejor que muchos otros que han dado su vida por establecer la paz en el mundo mágico. Ahora es mi turno. Tu deber es otro. No me obligues a utilizar la fuerza...

Kate sonrió a Harry. Harry sintió un vacío enorme que dejó la impotencia que empezaba a sentir al saber que Kate estaba dispuesta a morir por salvar al mundo que ellos tanto amaban. Kate empezó a moverse había el lugar en donde estaba el espejo. Colocó la mano izquierda reflejando la palma de su mano y pronunció _"Opantieh"_

El espejo se abrió. Tras de él, apareció por fin la cámara en donde se encontraban los dos pilares que sostenían el equilibrio del mundo mágico. Kate tomó el triángulo con fuerza y avanzó en dirección del pilar en donde faltaba un triángulo. Se colocó frente al pilar y poco a poco lo bajó hasta dejarlo en su lugar.

Un rayo de luz dorada iluminó toda la sala. El impulso lanzó a Kate fuera de la cámara que se cerró por completo una vez que desaparecieron todos los restos de luz creados por la acción de Kate.

Harry corrió hasta donde la chica yacía en el suelo. Kate ya había vuelto a su forma original. La transformación había terminado.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kate!!!!! – gritó Harry con un dolor profundo proveniente desde el fondo de su corazón - ¡¡Kathelene no hagas esto por favor!!

Kate no se movía... no respiraba. En el rostro tenía reflejada la satisfacción de haber terminado con su vida por el bien de la humanidad. Harry insistía y lloraba. Había perdido a mucha gente valiosa en esa lucha... no podía creer que se había ido una de sus amigas. Era demasiado.

- No tienes mucho tiempo Harry

Harry miró tras de él y vio al espíritu de Kate en su forma de Jhuen. Vestía una túnica azul claro, el cabello negro hasta la cintura y las pupilas negras también. La chica le sonreía.

- Te he dicho que no tienes mucho tiempo Harry... yo tampoco. Avalón fue creada conmigo y ahora será destruida también para evitar que el equilibrio vuelva a romperse. Tú tienes que irte. Los chicos, Hermione, Ron y Draco te esperan a la salida del templo. Obviamente no podrán entrar... llévate mi cuerpo y entiérralo junto a Hermond... ¡ese viejo mago me hará sentir bien!...

- Kate... no te vayas... quédate con nosotros... podrás ser un fantasma y...

- Soy más que un fantasma y lo sabes...soy el alma del mundo mágico... estoy y estaré siempre con ustedes. Tengo algo para ti.

Kate juntó las manos en forma de triángulo y de ellas salió un rayo de luz dorada. La luz cubrió a Harry quien sintió la misma sensación que cuando había recibido los poderes del Libro Negro.

- Te regalo los poderes del Sagrado Libro Negro de Magia y Hechicería. Sé que sabrás utilizarlos con sapiencia y valor... ahora será mejor que te vayas. La isla está empezando a cimbrarse y no tarda en desaparecer por completo. Dile a los chicos que estaré bien... y a Josh que lo amé más que a nadie en este mundo... Adiós Harry

El espíritu de Kate se disolvió entre la oscuridad de la cueva. Harry miró al suelo de nuevo y supo que era tiempo de marcharse. Tomó el cuerpo de Kate entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar solemnemente hacía la salida del templo. Justo en esos momentos, tal y como lo había dicho Kate, la tierra empezó a moverse. Era un temblor suave que se estaba convirtiendo en terremoto.

Afuera, Draco, Ron y Hermione se alejaban de las paredes de piedra. El movimiento de la tierra se estaba tornando más terrible. Fragmentos del templo caían sobre de ellos. Draco hizo un escudo protector para que ninguno de los proyectiles fuera a lastimarles. Minutos después, Harry estaba afuera del templo, con lágrimas en los ojos y el cuerpo de Kate en los brazos.

- ¿Harry qué paso? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Kate está...

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones de ningún tipo – interrumpió Harry a Hermione – tenemos que irnos de aquí... la isla desaparecerá en cuestión de minutos.

- ¿Desaparecer? – preguntó Draco en vano debido a que Harry no prestaba atención en esos momentos - de acuerdo, vamos...

Harry no movió la varita... ni mucho menos pronunció un hechizo complicado. Solo los miró y dijo el destino en el que aparecerían

- Atlántida.

Justo en el momento en el que desaparecieron del lugar, como si una fuerza mágica hubiera estado esperando el momento en el que ellos se desvanecieran, la isla de Avalón con todos sus secretos y misterios fue consumida por un agujero negro para no regresar nunca jamás.

Harry y compañía aparecieron en la plaza central de la Atlántida que seguía siendo un desastre total. Ya no había cuerpos, solo quedaban las casas en ruinas como fieles testigos de la batalla más sangrienta que se pudo haber librado en aquella ciudad mágica. Potter colocó el cuerpo de Kate en medio de los restos de la plaza principal, bajo los influjos de un hechizo levitador, en el mismo lugar por donde había desaparecido Slytherin horas antes. Después de eso, miró a los chicos por primera vez después de haber salido de Avalón, dispuesto a resolver las dudas que tuvieran.

Para Ron, Hermione y Draco estaba más que claro, no necesitaban explicación alguna. Hermione se acercó con cuidado hasta donde el cuerpo de Kate flotaba y le examino el rostro. No había duda alguna de que Kate había muerto feliz y satisfecha de haberse sacrificado por el mundo mágico. Hermione no soportó más y comenzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su amiga. Era doloroso, a pesar de todo, aceptar que Kate se había ido. Los chicos se acercaron también hasta el cuerpo de la bruja muggle.

- Ha sido mi culpa después de todo – dijo Harry después de haberse librado del terrible nudo en la garganta – yo no hice nada para impedir que muriera... me quitó la magia del libro negro... y luego me hechizo... nada iba a detenerla...

- Entendemos amigo mío – contestó Ron que ahora abrazaba a Hermione que seguía llorando en silencio sin poder decir nada – Kate ya había tomado la decisión... y Hermond nos había advertido que algo así iba a pasar

- ¿Al menos tuvo provecho? – preguntó Draco mirando a el trío maravilla – respondan... ¿la muerte de Kate sirvió para algo?

Los tres se encogieron de hombros. No tenían respuesta a esa pregunta... la única persona que podría decirles si la muerte de Kate, Neville y Tom, además del sacrificio de todos los magos que habían puesto de su parte para que el mundo mágico no pereciera, era Athena. La pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes.

- Tendremos que averiguarlo – señaló Harry – hay que ir a buscarlas

- Y ver como sigue Hermond... – dijo por fin Hermione

Harry miró a los chicos de nuevo. Tenía presentes las palabras de Kate "..._No puedo permitir que mueras. Merlín, Mimir, Hermond... los tres grandes magos fundadores de la Hermandad de la Niké ya han muerto..." _Eso solo podía significar que Hermond también había muerto ya... no sabía como lo iban a tomar Hermione, Draco y Ron.

- Hay algo que tienen que saber antes de que vayamos a buscar a Ginny y Athena – dijo Harry muy solemne – Kate me dijo antes de morir que los tres grandes magos fundadores de la Hermandad de la Niké ya habían muerto... lo que quiero decir es...

- ¿Hermond murió también? – preguntó Draco

- Pero Hermond estaba vivo después de la lucha con Salazar – dijo Hermione

- Creo que las heridas de Hermond le costaron la vida... – señaló Ron

- No... no puedo creerlo... Hermond no puede estar muerto... él no... ¿quién va a guiar al mundo mágico ahora? – preguntó Hermione incrédula

- Solo hay una forma de verificarlo... pero primero... – Harry sacó la varita y señaló hacia el cuerpo de Kate – _¡¡Krystallus Fortem!!_

Sobre el cuerpo de Kate se formó un escudo de luz que la protegería de todo. Harry empezó a caminar hacia una calle cerca de donde se encontraban. Iban en búsqueda de Athena.

Athena lloraba en silencio. Ginny la tenía entre sus brazos y lloraba ella también. Estaban sentadas en el suelo, al pie de la cama en donde descansaba el cuerpo de Hermond ya sin vida. Las palabras de consuelo con las que Ginny había intentado calmar el dolor de Athena ya no eran suficientes ni para ella. Las chicas sufrían por la pérdida de uno de los mejores magos de todo el reino mágico.

Ginny escuchó pasos entre los escombros y miró hacia la puerta de entrada a la habitación de la que no se habían movido desde el deceso de Hermond minutos antes. La chica trató de calmar su llanto en cuanto vio los ojos verdes esmeralda del hombre que tanto amaba, sin embargo, no pudo resistir ser valiente por mucho tiempo... y se dejó dominar por las emociones.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Draco

Athena miró hacia la puerta y vio a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco. La pequeña tampoco pudo resistirlo y corrió a los brazos de su padre

- ¡¡Lo siento Harry!! – lloraba Athena – no pude hacer nada... yo ... yo no quería que esto pasara, lo juro... las cosas no tenían que ser así...

- Tranquila Athena... nada ocurre por casualidad... Hermond tenía que morir porque así era su destino – dijo Harry abrazando a Athena

- No era su destino... yo no pude hacer nada para salvarle... ¡¡No sirvo para nada!! – exclamó Ginny dejando salir todo el dolor que tenía en el alma.

Harry soltó a Athena y le dio un beso en la frente. Athena fue a refugiarse en los brazos de Draco en donde lloraba en silencio viendo la impotencia que sentía su madre. Harry se acercó hasta donde Ginny seguía en el suelo y la abrazo.

- No Gin... no ha sido tu culpa... ni culpa de nadie... sé que has de haber hecho todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, pero como le dije a Athena, también la muerte de Hermond era necesaria para salvar al mundo.

- ¿También Hermond? – preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry – ¿A qué te refieres Harry?

- ¿Dónde está Kate?.

Hermione se escondió en los brazos de Ron mientras él bajaba la mirada. Draco abrazó más fuerte a Athena que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta

- Harry – dijo la pequeña con un hueco en el estómago temiendo la respuesta – Harry... dime en dónde está Kate...

Harry ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie. Luego tomó un poco de aire y miró el rostro de Hermond. Parecía que dormía. Tenía la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que Kate dibujada.

- Harry... responde por favor – pidió Ginny

- Kate, así como todos nosotros, cumplió con la misión que se le había encomendado desde el momento de su nacimiento. Ella tomó las riendas de su destino. Kate sacrificó su vida por el bienestar del mundo mágico

- ¡¡NO ES VERDAD!! – gritó Athena mientras más lágrimas le salían sin previo aviso de los ojos - ¡¡no es verdad!!... dime que no es verdad Harry...

- Si Harry lo ha dicho es porque es verdad Athena – respondió Ginny que lloraba sin poderse contener – Kate tiene que estar...

- ¡¡NO!!... – gritó Athena y se refugió en los brazos de Draco sin poder dejar de llorar - ¡¡Kate no!!... ¡¡que esto sea un sueño... una mala pesadilla!!

- Lamentablemente no lo es Athena – le susurró Draco al oído – nosotros tampoco podíamos creerlo... pero así es... y no tenemos más que resignarnos y aceptar la verdad. Kate está muerta y no podremos hacer nada por regresarla con nosotros.

Un silencio pesado se produjo después de que Draco se cayó. Los seis lloraban. Era terrible... Kate y Hermond habían muerto... y nada ni nadie en el mundo mágico los podría regresar a la vida.

Una vez que se calmaron un poco, Harry realizó el mismo hechizo levitador que con el cuerpo de Kate y condujo el cuerpo de Hermond hasta el cuerpo de Kate. Athena lloró al verla y Ginny confirmó lo que Hermione le había dicho: Kate había muerto feliz de haberse sacrificado por el mundo que tanto amaba.

Una vez juntos los dos cuerpos, los chicos miraron a Harry. El ojiverde tenía la vista fija en ambos cuerpos que flotaban juntos. Sabia que la decisión era ahora de él.

- Lo mejor será que los sepultemos junto a Neville y Tom. Los cuatro lo hubieran querido así.

Harry sacó la varita y los cuerpos empezaron a moverse. Los seis magos caminaron tras de ellos hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde Ginny y Athena habían sepultado a Neville y Tom. Draco y Ron se encargaron de hacer las fosas con ayuda de las varitas mágicas. Las chicas solo observaban con el corazón hecho pedazos. Una vez terminado, Harry colocó ambos cuerpos en su lugar y entre los tres terminaron el trabajo. Sobre las dos nuevas tumbar, Hermione lanzó un hechizo para que salieran flores de Fénix, una extraña flor de fuego que solo crecía en pueblos mágicos con un Suttonfolk y Atlántida. Era la flor favorita de Kate.

Los seis regresaron más cansados a la ciudad, a la casa en donde Ginny y Athena habían instalado el hospital provisional. Su misión aún no estaba inconclusa, había muchas cosas que terminar.

Mientras todos revisaban a los enfermos para ver la forma mágica en la que podrían ayudarlos, una voz hizo que todos miraran hacia la puerta de entrada de esa habitación.

- Sabía que habían regresado... los escuché hablar... supongo que les fue bien porque todos están completos... ¿Dónde esta mi brujita?

Josh estaba en la puerta, con algunos vendajes y sonriendo como era su costumbre. Buscaba entre todos a Kate.

- ¿En dónde está Kate? – preguntó nuevamente Josh

Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación con Josh. Las chicas no iban a soportar darle la noticia. Draco salió un par de minutos después para ver cómo lo había tomado Josh y tratar de ayudar a los chicos.

Josh estaba sentado en una silla mirando al suelo. Lloraba en silencio. Harry y Ron lo miraban. Draco los contemplaba desde lejos y luego se acercó a donde estaban Harry y Ron. Potter tomó un poco de aire y continuó.

- Me dio un último mensaje para ti. Me pidió que te dijera que siempre te iba a amar... Realmente lo lamento Josh... créeme, hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos.

- Lo sé Harry – dijo por fin Josh mirando a los chicos – sé que hicieron lo que creyeron conveniente... ella también y Hermond. Era su destino y tenían que cumplirlo... es solo que.. no deja de doler...

- Y la herida no se cerrará en mucho tiempo Josh – comentó Draco – pero tenemos que ser fuertes y continuar con nuestras vidas... Kate nos dio la oportunidad de un mundo mejor... y no vamos a desaprovecharla. Kate no nos lo perdonaría...

- Entiendo Draco... ¿Ya lo sabe Jack?

Los chicos se miraron y negaron con las cabezas. Josh pidió permiso de decírselo y Harry aceptó. Minutos después, Josh y Jack lloraban juntos en la cama en donde Jack estaba leyendo un libro de magia. Para el pequeño Jack, era como perder a la madre que Skeeter le había quitado... ahora perdía una madre más...

- ¿Mi destino es no tener mamá?- preguntó Jack entre sollozos - ¿Jamás podré tener una madre?...

- Encontraremos una madre para ti Jack – decía Josh tratando de contener el llanto - además, te puedes quedar conmigo...

- ¿Y Hermond también se murió?

- Sus heridas eran muy graves pequeño... más difíciles de curara que las nuestras... Hermond ya era grande de edad, no se curó como nosotros.

- ¿Dónde vamos a vivir Josh?

- En casa de Kate, en la casa en donde estábamos antes de embarcarnos en esta nueva aventura...

- Voy a extrañarlos Josh...

- Yo también Jack.

A la mañana siguiente, Josh y Jack caminaron hasta el lugar en donde habían sepultado los cuerpos de los cuatro magos. Durante un rato, estuvieron guardando silencio en respeto a quienes tanto amaban y habían caído en la batalla. Luego, Jack oró por las almas de los cuatro. Al terminar, Jack miró a Josh con duda en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no tienen lápida?

Josh se encogió de hombros. Jack sacó la varita mágica y apareció tres lápidas con los nombres de Neville Longbottom, Thomas Hunt y Hermond. Luego miró a Josh de nuevo

- ¿Qué le pongo a la de Kate? – preguntó Jack

- Lo que creas conveniente pequeño.

Jack sonrió débilmente y apuntó la varita a donde estaba la piedra que sería destinada para la lápida de Kate. En ella, con magia, Jack escribió.

"Por el Destino del Mundo Mágico... En Honor a Kathelene Britter, La bruja muggle" 

Después de visitar las tumbas de los caídos, Josh y Jack regresaron a la cuidad. La misión aún no había sido confirmada. Athena tenía que viajar al futuro para comprobar si se había logrado el propósito y la Atlántida tenía que ser reconstruida... tenían muchas cosas que hacer por delante.


	16. Cap 16 La Resurrección del Mundo Mágico

**La Resurrección del Mundo Mágico**

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre la destruida cuidad de la Atlántida. Los sobrevivientes de la Hermandad de la Niké trabajaban arduo con los enfermos y heridos que Ginny y Athena habían recuperado de entre los escombros.

Harry miraba por la ventana con los ojos fijos hacia la plaza principal. En su cabeza, cada segundo de la batalla vivida el día anterior en contra de Salazar Slytherin era revivido. El dolor por la muerte de sus amigos también. Harry miró sus manos. No había nada extraordinario en ellas, nada que le dijera que ahora él tenia el poder del libro negro corriendo en sus venas.

Ginny charlaba con Athena. La joven bruja se preparaba para su viaje al futuro. En el hospital improvisado que los chicos habían instalado en la casa más grande de la cuidad, se podía sentir un ambiente bastante tenso respecto a ese viaje. No sabían si las cosas resultarían tal y como hubieran deseado que salieran.

Draco se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras llevaba medicamentos de una sala a otra si la muerte de tanta gente y el sufrimiento de los demás realmente había valido la pena. La única persona que podría saberlo era Athena. Y la joven pelirroja estaba conciente de eso.

Athena podía sentir la presión sobre sus hombros. ¿Y si las cosas no habían salido bien?... ¿si algún factor externo a lo que los chicos pensaban afectó el curso del tiempo y en el futuro las cosas estaban peor?... ¿Si la muerte de todos sus amigos en su tiempo y de sus amigos en el pasado no había servido de nada?... Athena estaba empezando a maquilar un plan extra, en el caso de que las cosas siguieran igual o peor en su tiempo. Aunque ansiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que las muertes hubieran servido de algo.

Ron y Hermione habían estado toda la mañana con Jack, tratando de hacerlo sentir mucho mejor después de las muertes de quienes amaba tanto. Josh caminaba por la cuidad destruida, tratando de encontrar un poco de consuelo para su corazón.

Las cosas para los miembros de la hermandad no estaban resultado fáciles. Sobre todo, el viaje al futuro.

A las 5 de la tarde todos estaban expectantes. Era la hora planeada para el viaje de Athena. La hora de conocer si todos sus esfuerzos habían contribuido a la resurrección del mundo mágico estaba por llegar.

Todos se encontraban frente a los restos de la explanada principal de la Atlántida. Athena sacó la varita, luego miró a todos sus amigos y sonrió. Esa sonrisa les dio un poco de seguridad que necesitaban. La pequeña Potter esperaba que todo en su tiempo estuviera en condiciones óptimas, que la maldad que acechaba su presente y futuro ya hubiese desaparecido. Con el corazón lleno de incertidumbre, Athena realizó un movimiento mas: de entre sus ropas sacó una cadena con un giratiempo muy parecido a los que la hermandad habían utilizado para realizar sus viajes. La chica le dio un par de vueltas y pronunció.

- ¡¡A mi tiempo!!

Ver desaparecer a alguien no era lo mismo que desvanecerse en el tiempo. Harry vio como una luz naranja cubría a Athena y simplemente desapareció. Jack caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta el lugar en donde Athena había desaparecido y lo examinó con cuidado.

- Vamos Jack – dijo Hermione – es tiempo de irnos pequeño, aún tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Jack corrió y tomó la mano de Hermione. Ron se les unió y empezaron a caminar los tres hacia el corredor que los llevaba al hospital. Josh, Ginny y Harry hicieron lo mismo. Solo Draco esperó un momento más. Necesitaba hablar estar a solas.

- Fue una imprudencia de mi parte – comenzó Draco a hablarle al viento – jamás debí habérmelo permitido. Pero... es que se parece tanto a su madre... la misma bondad reflejada en los ojos, la misma determinación, el mismo cabello. Tal vez ni su madre se haya dado cuenta de quien era en verdad Athena. Y sin embargo yo lo noté y tal vez fue el parecido con Ginny lo que me hizo enamorarme de la hija de Harry, de Athena Potter

- ¿Mi qué?

Draco giró al escuchar la voz que provenía detrás de él. Harry lo miraba incrédulo. En sus ojos esmeralda, Draco pudo leer que necesitaba una respuesta.

- ¿Dijiste que Athena era mi que?

- Tu hija Harry – respondió Draco resignado – Athena es tu hija

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Potter, hay que ser realmente ciegos para no notarlo. Es idéntica a Ginny cuando tenía su edad

- El hecho de que sea idéntica a Ginny no significa que sea mi hija – dijo Harry con un poco de amargura provocada de tan solo pensar que Ginny no fuera a ser su esposa en el futuro

- ¿Y el color de los ojos? Athena tiene tu mismo color de ojos y es igual de necia, arrogante y orgullosa que tú. Una seña característica de los Potter. Ah! y no olvides a Slytherin que tuvo la gentileza de revelarlo durante la batalla.

- Ahora entiendo el extraño cariño que sentía por ella, no era normal... pero no me atrevía a creer que fuera cierto

- Pues lo es y de seguro Kate lo sabía

- Es probable – Harry se quedó callado por unos segundos y luego miró a Draco sonriendo maliciosamente – Así que te enamoraste de una Potter

- Tal vez del recuerdo de Ginny...

- Pero ella también es una Potter...

Draco miró divertido a Harry en quien se podía percibir, ahora, cierto aire de orgullo paterno e inmensa felicidad. El ojiverde sonrió a Draco y le hizo una seña para que empezaran a caminar rumbo al hospital.

Athena abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró mucho que le fuera familiar. La cuidad tenía mucho parecido a la antigua Atlántida de Hermond antes de ser completamente destruida por Slytherin. Aferró con fuerza la varita que tenía en la mano y empezó a caminar hacia al bosque que tenía a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella. Un sonido extraño proveniente del bosque la hizo detenerse y apuntar la varita hacia el lugar de donde se originaba el sonido

- _¡Expeliarmo!_

Un chorro de luz salió desde uno de los arbustos intentando desarmar a Athena quien, después de haber luchado con mortífagos de muchas épocas del tiempo, mantuvo la varita firme en la mano. Athena miró fijamente hacia el lugar y apuntó la varita de nuevo hacia el punto donde había salido el chorro de luz

- ¡Expeli...

- ¡Espera Potter!

Athena bajó la varita creyendo reconocer la voz. De entre los arbustos salió una cabeza con el cabello color castaño y rizado y sonrió a Athena.

- Veo que lo que decía el profesor Draco es verdad, regresaste más fuerte y eso que te fuiste hace un par de minutos

- ¿Profesor Draco? ¿Par de minutos? ¿A qué te refieres Weasley?

Un chico de la misma edad de Athena emergió del arbusto en el que se encontraba escondido. Era mucho más alto que ella, delgado y musculoso gracias a las prácticas de algún deporte, con pecas en el rostro, ojos azules y el cabello castaño.

- Vamos Athena, debes saber perfectamente a qué me refiero

- No tengo ni la más remota idea Roger. ¿en dónde estamos?

- En la Atlántida. Mi tío dijo que probablemente no la reconocerías. Es más, tengo que avisar que te he encontrado

- ¿Qué?

Roger hizo caso omiso a la última pregunta realizada por Athena y con la varita sacó unas cuantas chispas de colores que iluminaron el cielo. Segundos después de esta acción, varios magos jóvenes aparecieron en el lugar.

- Bienvenida a tu presente Athena

La chica giró lentamente hasta que un par de ojos grises se encontraron frente a ella. Draco Malfoy le sonreía. Athena sonrió al verlo, aunque un poco más viejo, cosa que no le importaba mucho.

- ¡¡Draco!! – exclamó Athena y corrió a abrazarlo. Draco la abrazó también y le dio un beso en la frente

- Te vez exactamente igual a la última vez que te vi

- ¡¡Pero si nos vimos hace un par de segundos!!

- No olvides que has viajado por el tiempo a 16 años de la batalla con Slytherin

- ¿Entonces es cierto?, ¿Estuviste ahí? – preguntó Roger intrigado

- Si joven Weasley – respondió Draco – Athena estuvo ahí y viajo conmigo al pasado

- Así que todo lo que nos ha dicho profesor es cierto – dijo Roger

- Efectivamente Roger

- ¿Cuándo se los dijiste Draco? – preguntó Athena que no estaba entendiendo mucho de la conversación

- Durante las clases en el colegio Hogwarts Athena – respondió Draco – tú no lo recuerdas porque se modificó nuestro pasado y por tanto tu presente. Hay cosas que te parecerán extrañas, hay cosas que cuando te fuiste no existían pero ahora las hay... es complicado, pero poco a poco te acostumbrarás.

- ¿Significa que las cosas salieron bien, verdad? – preguntó de nuevo Athena

- Salieron mejor de lo que esperábamos Athena

Una voz más intervino en la conversación. Athena miró rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con sus padres. Harry y Ginny contemplaban a su pequeña hija que había vuelto de una misión sumamente peligrosa

- ¡¡Mamá!!, ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡están bien!!

Athena corrió a los brazos de su padre y luego a los de su madre. Era tan reconfortante poder llamarles mamá y papá y ver que a pesar del tiempo, sus rostros eran casi los mismos que hacía ya 16 años. Harry y Ginny abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron a su pequeña.

- Lo hiciste muy bien Athena – dijo Harry mirando con orgullo a Athena – Realmente bien. Gracias a tu intervención esa noche el mundo mágico se salvó. Estamos todos a salvo.

- No todos papá – respondió Athena con lágrimas en los ojos y luego sostuvo el amuleto que la Kate del futuro le había regalado antes de partir al pasado – Tía Kate no está... se fue y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Athena se abrazó de Ginny y empezó a llorar desconsolada. Entre los brazos de su madre, Athena lloró todo lo que no había podido llorar en el pasado. La muerte de Kate la había dolido en lo más profundo del alma, pero no pudo demostrarlo en el pasado dado que los miembros de la hermandad de la Niké de ese tiempo no comprenderían la clase de amor que Athena sentía por Kate. La chica cayó rendida, inconsciente. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la casa de la familia Potter en la Atlántida.

- Creo que ha sido demasiado para ella – comentó Ginny – espero que mi niña se ponga bien

- No te preocupes Gin, Athena es fuerte y todos nosotros lo sabemos de sobra. Ella se pondrá bien – respondió Draco.

Dos días después, Athena abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Probablemente todo habría sido un sueño, probablemente Kate estaría viva y toda la pesadilla que había vivido desde que apareció la maldad y los mortífagos había sido un terrible sueño, producto de su ilimitada imaginación. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Se sentía débil, se sentía cansada. Era como si una gran piedra hubiera caído sobre ella. De pronto escuchó pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. Imaginando que sería Kate, Athena se quedó sentada en la cama esperando que su tía abriera la puerta.

- Ah!! Veo que ya estás despierta – sonrió un joven que entraba a la habitación.

El chico era rubio, parecido a Draco pero con los ojos azules. Athena hacía esfuerzo por reconocerlo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que lo conocía y que lo conocía muy bien. Después de dejar la bandeja donde traía el desayuno para Athena, el chico se acercó hasta la cama y le sonrió. Athena forzaba su mente ahora más que nunca, quería saber quién era él. Tendría unos 26 años, probablemente era amigo de sus padres y de ahí lo recordaba

- Veo que no me recuerdas, bueno, después de todo cuando te fuiste no tendría más de 10 años – sonrió el chico

- ¿10 años? – preguntó Athena un tanto sorprendida

- Si, 10 años Athena, ahora el mayor soy yo.

- No puede ser... ¿Jack?

- ¡¡Correcto!!, te acabas de ganar un rico desayuno.

- Pero... pero cuando me fui al pasado tú... bueno, no estabas en el mundo mágico.

- Pero las cosas cambiaron gracias a ti.

- ¿Eso significa que es verdad?, ¿qué todo lo que he visto es verdad?

- Todo

- Incluso Kate...

- Sí, también ella.

Athena suspiró resignada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Jack se sentó sobre la cama y le tomó una mano.

- Eso significa que Kate está muerta – dijo Athena

- Kate nos dio una segunda oportunidad. Tomó su vida y la transformó en paz y esperanza para el mundo mágico. Ella no está muerta, vive en cada una planta y animal del mundo mágico; en cada roca, en cada montaña, en cada río... en las almas de cada uno de los magos que vivimos gracias a ella y sobre todo, está aquí en nuestros corazones. Ella no se fue, ella no está muerta.

- ¿Ya despertó?

Una cabeza roja que ella conocía muy bien se asomó por la puerta de entrada de la habitación de Athena. Otro chico más entró a la habitación con un par de ranas de chocolate en la mano.

- Hola Roger – saludó Jack – pasa, y hazle compañía a esta dulce señorita, yo ya estaba por irme. Hay junta de la hermandad y no puedo faltar. Trata de descansar Athena, come algo y nos vamos al rato.

Jack salió de la habitación no sin antes alborotarle el ya difícil de peinar cabello de Roger, cualidad que había heredado del cabello de su madre, Hermione Granger.

- Ahora que ya despertaste – comenzó su primo – quiero que me lo cuentes todo con lujo de detalle.

- No hay mucho que quiera recordar. Estuve en batallas muy cruentas, vi morir a mucha gente, y no pude hacer nada para que la tía Kate siguiera con vida.

- La tía Kate – suspiró Roger - ¿quieres dar un paseo Athena?

Athena y Roger salieron de la casa de los Potter. Con mucho cuidado, debido a que Athena seguía débil, los chicos iniciaron el paseo por la cuidad. Athena la recordaba distinta. No era la misma Atlántida de Hermond, ni mucho menos era la cuidad destrozada que Salazar había invadido. Era simplemente majestuosa. Las calles, las casas y cada una de las construcciones estaban hechas con mármol color arena. La gente vestía ropa muggle o las túnicas clásicas de los magos. Había jardines de plantas exóticas que solo Neville le hubiera podido decir la clase a la que correspondían. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Tampoco estaban Neville y Tom. Las cosas si que serían distintas de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Quién reconstruyó la cuidad? – preguntó Athena

- Sabes, esto es extraño, es como si tuviera que llenar de recuerdos tu cabeza, como su hubieras perdido la memoria.

- Las cosas han cambiado desde que me fui.

- Nosotros no recordamos nada de lo que era tu presente, para nosotros no existe.

- ¿Entonces a donde pertenezco?

- Aquí, con nosotros. Sigues siendo Athena Potter y yo sigo siendo Roger Weasley. Los dos vamos a iniciar nuestro último curso en Hogwarts que ahora es dirigido por mi madre. El profesor Draco enseña Pociones y tío Harry Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tía Ginny trabaja en el ministerio al igual que mi papá, todos los tíos y demás miembros de la dinastía Weasley. Jack enseña Quidditch y juega para el equipo de la Atlántida que fueron campeones del Mundo Mágico en el último mundial de quidditch.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Josh?

- ¿Quién?

- Josh, Joshua Price, el amigo de la tía Kate.

- Ah!... er... bueno... eso es algo de lo que no sé mucho

- Dime lo que sepas.

- Bueno... según me ha dicho mi mamá y tía Gin, después de que te fuiste Josh pasó días terribles. Ahora vive con los muggles.

- ¿Y viene a visitarnos?

- No, no sabe quienes somos, ni sabe que existimos. Pero nosotros si podemos verlo. A decir verdad son mi papá y tío Harry los que van a visitarlo de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y pueden hablar con él?

- No lo sé. No hablamos mucho al respecto.

Después de caminar por un buen rato, Athena pidió a Roger que lo llevara al lugar en donde habían quedado sepultados los cuerpos de Neville, Tom, Hermond y Kate. En el lugar en donde Jack hizo aparecer las lápidas, había un hermoso jardín de flores de Fénix. Athena recordó, como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando Hermione había hecho aparecer las flores.

- Yo vi esas flores nacer – dijo Athena con tristeza

- Y nosotros las hemos cuidado desde que éramos pequeños.

- Me hubiera gustado que la conocieras como yo la conocí. Tenía 20 años, era muy graciosa y ocurrente. Se llevaba bien con los tíos George y Fred.

- Hay muchas leyendas sobre ella, leyendas que la mantienen con vida en la memoria de los habitantes del mundo mágico. Toda la hermandad de la Niké y hasta tú son una leyenda, pero sabes, el mejor tributo que le rendimos a Kate es este, míralo por ti misma.

Athena miró hacia donde Roger le señalaba. La vista de la cuidad era hermosísima. El trabajo que había hecho Harry con la reconstrucción de la Atlántida era formidable. Sin embargo, aunque la labor la había realizado su padre, había algo de Kate en la cuidad, de hecho, si se ponía a observarlo todo con detenimiento, había algo de Kate en todo. Athena sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado del pasado.

- Todo el mundo mágico es el tributo a Kate – dijo Roger

- Ya lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo. Vamos a regresar Roger, necesito hacer una cosa más.

Los chicos regresaron a la casa de la familia Potter. Ginny ya los estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y su sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando vio el cambio de actitud en Athena. Después de comer en familia, Athena dijo a todos que le faltaba algo más por hacer. Los chicos lo sabían y lo entendían. Tenía que regresar al pasado. Athena tomó el giratiempo y pronunció fuerte

- ¡¡Dos minutos después de que partí en la Atlántida del pasado!!

Harry y Draco se alejaban caminando con rumbo al hospital improvisado en la destruida Atlántida. Ambos se veían tranquilos, aunque Draco estaba un poco más triste de lo que quería y pretendía estarlo.

- ¡¡Harry, Draco!!

Al escuchar el llamado, los dos chicos voltearon y miraron a Athena corriendo hacia ellos. Asustados por ver correr a la chica de ese modo, los dos corrieron a su encuentro.

- ¡¡Qué bueno que aún los alcanzo!! – exclamó Athena sonriendo – no es que no quiera ver a los demás, pero me sería muy difícil despedirme de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa Athena? – preguntó Harry un tanto preocupado

- ¿Las cosas salieron bien? – preguntó Draco

- No puedo decir que no es extraño porque muchas de las cosas que yo conocía como mi mundo ya no existen, pero las cosas en su futuro están muy bien.

- Eso me hace respira tranquilo – sonrió Harry

- Yo... bueno, solo venía a decirles que triunfamos y que el sacrificio de Tom, Neville, Hermond, Kate y de todos aquellos que murieron por el bienestar del mundo mágico no fue en vano. Todos nosotros les estamos muy agradecidos.

- No hay nada que agradecer pequeña – sonrió Harry y luego miró a Draco que se había quedado callado observando detenidamente a Athena – Er... tengo algo que hacer. Me despido de ti Athena, cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el futuro.

- Hasta pronto Harry

Harry se alejó dejando a Draco y Athena solos. Ambos no sabían que decir. El rubio de ojos grises miraba detenidamente a los ojos a Athena quien lo miraba también.

- Tú ya existes en mi futuro Draco

- Desgraciadamente soy más grande que tú.

- ¡¡Eso no se nota mucho!! – sonrió Athena

- Athena yo...

Draco no pudo terminar la oración. Athena se había acercado a él y lo había callado con un beso. Draco se sentía en la gloria y lo correspondió lo mejor que pudo.

- Nos vemos en el futuro Draco... aunque tengas 20 años más que yo.

- Nos vemos en el futuro Athena.

Athena tomó su giratiempo y le dio un par de vueltas para luego desaparecer. Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta y caminó con rumbo al hospital.

- Hey!! Te tardaste con Athena – sonrió maquiavélicamente Harry cuando lo encontró a la entrada del hospital.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo Potter

- Es mi hija y me incumbe.

- No será tu hija hasta que te cases con Ginny.

- Eso no será problema.

Los chicos llegaron al hospital en donde ayudaron a todos los demás con el cuidado de los enfermos y la reconstrucción de la cuidad. Harry había dicho que el primer paso para darle un nuevo sentido al mundo mágico era reconstruir todo aquello que la maldad había tomado de su lado.

- Lo haremos juntos – dijo Harry a toda la hermandad de la Niké – juntos reconstruiremos la cuidad y la haremos la más hermosa de todo el mundo mágico. Solamente así conmemoraremos el sacrificio de todos los caídos. El mundo mágico tendrá la resurrección por la que luchamos. Y aprovecharemos esta segunda oportunidad de vivir...


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado dos años desde la lucha épica de la Hermandad de la Niké para lograr la Resurrección del mundo mágico. Todos los magos habían trabajado juntos para que el mundo mágico alcanzara realmente el cambio que necesitaba. Ahora, la mayoría de las operaciones se realizaban en la Atlántida, sede de la Hermandad de la Niké y del Ministerio de Magia.

Josh Price andaba sobre una bicicleta recorriendo las calles a toda velocidad, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que no hubiera semáforos ni mucho menos coches para arroyarlo. Definitivamente el mundo mágico le gustaba muchísimo más que el muggle. Después de un rato, Josh llegó a su destino: el Hospital "Neville Longbottom" de la Atlántida. Apurado, aventó la bicicleta y corrió por los pasillos del hospital arroyando a cuanta enfermera se le ponía en frente. Por fin llegó a donde estaban todos. Arthur Weasley charlaba con Draco Malfoy sobre su trabajo como Ministro de Magia y no dejaba de ofrecerle trabajo en el ministerio. Molly Weasley, ayudada de la magia, tejía un nuevo suéter para su nieto Oliver, el primer hijo de Bill (que años atrás se había casado con Fleur Delacourt). Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en los sillones junto a Molly, Hermione cargaba un pequeño bebé de unos cuántos meses de nacido con la cabellera roja, signo característico de los Weasley.

- Hola a todos... vine lo más pronto que pude ¿Cómo están? – dijo Josh saludando a los presentes

- Hola Josh, estamos angustiados – respondió Molly

- ¿Hay alguna complicación? – preguntó asustado Josh

- No hay complicaciones mamá, no lo asustes – contestó Ron – todo está bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿Es Roger? – preguntó asombrado Josh a Hermione

- Si, ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo viste – expresó Hermione

- No quisiera alejarme mucho del mundo mágico, pero la graduación no me deja mucho tiempo – dijo Josh tratando de excusar sus ausencias

- No te preocupes, nosotros entendemos. ¿Quieres cargarlo? – preguntó Hermione

- Er... no... mejor no... ¿y si lo tiro?

- ¡¡Vamos Josh!! – sonrió Ron – si yo no lo he tirado, tú menos

Josh recibió al pequeño Roger con mucho cuidado. Lo observó dormir y se dio cuenta de que se parecería mucho a su madre. Tenía la misma nariz de Hermione. Mientras Josh abrazaba al menor de los nietos de los Weasley, otra cosa atrajo la atención de quienes esperaban en el hospital. Harry salió con algo envuelto en mantas.

Nadie respiraba, no se movían, observaban a Harry moverse lentamente hasta llegar a ellos. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban con una extraña chispa. Era orgullo.

- Les presento a la primera de la dinastía Potter y la menor de la dinastía Weasley por el momento. Ella es Athena Kathelene Potter.

El bebé dormía sin darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban. Draco sentía una revolución de sentimientos encontrados en su cabeza. Jamás se imaginó ver a la pequeña Athena el mismísimo día de su nacimiento. Los señores Weasley felicitaron a Harry y la familia Weasley- Granger hicieron lo mismo. Cuando fue el turno de Josh de acercarse a ver a Athena sintió como le temblaban las piernas.

- Es raro verla tan pequeña – dijo Josh que tenía a Roger aún en brazos

- Bueno, al menos ya sabemos cómo será de grande... ¡¡Y que va a parecerse a Ginny!! – sonrió Harry

- ¿Por qué el nombre Harry?

- ¿Athena Kathelene?

- Si... por qué Kathelene.

- Cuando Ginny estaba embarazada, me dijo que si era niña quería que tuviera el nombre de Kate. Dijo que cuando Athena y Kate estuvieron juntas parecían como si fueran una sola alma, un solo ser. Es extraño de explicar, pero cuando lo pensé bien me di cuenta de que Gin tenía razón. Por eso optamos por ponerle Kathelene. Y Athena pues era más que obvio, ella nos dijo su nombre.

Media hora después, Josh se encontraba en el balcón del hospital contemplando la magnífica cuidad que se había edificado sobre las cenizas y los escombros de la Atlántida que él había conocido. No quedaba rastro alguno sobre la batalla con Salazar, solo en las mentes de aquellos que lo habían vivido. Josh cerró los ojos y dentro de su cerebro apareció el rostro de Slytherin, con esa fría y calculadora sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba, asesinando sin compasión a Tom y Neville.

- Estás muy pensativo Josh – dijo Harry que se acercaba hasta Josh

- Admiraba el trabajo que han hecho en Atlántida. Nadie imaginaría que aquí murieron cientos de personas.

- Hay cosas que debemos dejar en el pasado para poder avanzar.

- Harry puedes decirme cómo murió Kate

Harry miró sorprendido a Josh. El chico tenía la vista fija en el monte donde alguna vez había estado la cabaña de Hermond y que ahora albergaba a los cuerpos de los cuatro miembros de la hermandad que habían muerto en la batalla.

- Jamás imaginé que me preguntarías algo as

- Siempre he querido saberlo

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé.

- Confórmate con saber que ella dio todo lo que tenía porque nosotros viviéramos.

- Eso ya lo sé. ¿Tú tienes todo el poder del libro Negro verdad?

- Si, ella me lo dio

- Quiero que me hagas un favor. No quiero recordarla.

- ¡¡¡Que!!!

- No quiero recordarla, es muy doloroso para mi saber que está muerta... y cada vez que vengo al mundo mágico, en cada cosa, en cada persona, en cada planta existe Kate, todo me recuerda a ella. Quiero olvidarla, quiero regresar a mi vida normal, antes de que supiéramos que era bruja

- Eso significaría que también tendrías que olvidarte de nosotros.

- Los quiero mucho Harry. Ustedes me han hecho sentir como en casa, son parte de mi familia, pero el dolor que tengo y que siento es insoportable. No hay noche que no despierte llorando y pensando en ella, mucho más ahora que se casaron todos. Hermione y Ron, tú y Ginny... solo faltamos ella y yo.

- Jamás imaginé que te sentías así.

- Solo quiero olvidarlo todo Harry. ¿Puedes hacer algo?

- Si.

El día y la hora pactadas, Harry y Josh estaban en la habitación del chico muggle. Todo estaba listo. Josh se encontraba acostado en la cama mientras que Harry lo miraba detenidamente sin atreverse a decir nada

- Aún estas a tiempo de...

- Ya está tomada la decisión Harry, hazlo

- De acuerdo. Cierra los ojos.

Josh cerró los ojos deseando con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que la pesadilla terminara de una buena vez. Harry colocó la mano izquierda en la frente de Josh y uno a uno fue extrayendo todos los recuerdos de Kate y del mundo mágico. Josh se quedó profundamente dormido mientras que Harry sostenía los recuerdos del chico en una bola de cristal. Harry desapareció de la habitación de Josh.

A la mañana siguiente, Joshua Price se levantó y se alistó para ir a la Universidad, como cualquier chico normal de su edad, pensando que nada extraordinario ocurría en el mundo.


End file.
